My Reflection
by ParanormalLove
Summary: She was born with a chosen identity to live up to; An imprint. Time changes all as the lines of what she should be and who she could be blur together until shes lost all that she ever knew. Fighting fate and overcoming death, she must find who she is. With that, comes a choice she must make and there's no turning back on this journey. AU - COMPLETE
1. Seat Change

"That's when I knew I had to know who your father was." Mom smiled.

"Yes. We all know the story." Jake sighed.

"Ness loves this story." Mom chided.

"Your right, But, I kind of got to go to school." I beamed as I see my chance to get out hearing the story of how my parents fell in love for the billionth time.

"Right, right. Okay, I love you, sweetie. Have a great day." Mom laughed.

She pulled me in to a chilly hug and kissed my temple. "Love you too, mom." I say quietly.

I was released from my mom's loving hold and taken in to Jake's as he ushered me out the door. In the rushed process, I manage to snatch up my bag.

He hops on his motorcycle and passes me a helmet. I tug it on my flat-ironed hair and slide my long leg on the other side. I wrap my arms around Jake in a backward bear hug just as he revs up from 0 to 60 in less then a second.

* * *

We pull in to a parking space in the parking lot of my high school. I leap off the mountain of a bike and hand Jake the helmet. I fix my hair and turn to my lap dog.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake." I smile.

"No problem, Nessie. Anything for my girl." He grins.

"Alright. I have study group after school so, I'll walk home." I say.

"At night? No way. Where's the group gonna be? I'll pick you up." He argues lightly.

"I'll be fine. Plus, It's not like you don't have the other wolves stalking me already." I throw back with a grin.

He smirks, "Well, I can't always be with you and I want to make sure you're always safe."

"Goodbye, Jacob." I sigh as I begin to turn away.

Jake looks up from his boots. "What? No hug?" He gasps.

I shake my head with a laugh, but before I'm out of his reach, his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me in for a backward hug. His burning hot breath tickles the back of my neck.

My ribs begin to shake as my laugher erupts.

"I have to go to class!" I squeal.

"Okay." Jake smiles.

He laughs and spins me around for a proper hug. He pecks the top of my head before hopping back on his bike.

"Have a great day, Hon." He sighs.

I wave and sprint, at human speed of course, to class just as the bell rings loudly.

* * *

Today drug on longer then normal. Monday started out bright and sunny so my family didn't come to school, but then half way through the day, it started to pour.

I trudge in to sixth period, biology, feeling worn down by my friend Lauren's excessive blabbering about some guy named Jimmy who she was in love with.

I only pay half attention with my vampire attention directed somewhere else, anywhere else.

And that's when he caught my attention with those icy crimson eyes.

His unreal orbs pierced in to my skin, almost as if he could see through me. Auburn eyes locked with blood-red.

I hadn't realized I'd stop breathing, until my heart throbbed harder then usual in my chest… or maybe it was the beauty of the brunette boy I'd been staring at for minutes now.

"Renee? Are you listening to me?" Lauren snapped.

I shook my head, as if I could shake away the daze I felt.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry." I smiled weakly.

She shrugged it off and continued with her story of how he simply looked at her in the hall the other day as if he loved her too.

We take our seats in the middle of the room, just behind the boy.

To keep myself from staring at his head, I doodle in my notebook until the teacher says two words that chilled my skin.

"Seat change." Mrs. Blake announced.

"For Sex Ed., We are going to put everyone in a co-ed group. One girl to one boy. Luckily, We have a new student so the number of students is even enough for this to work out. I already assigned the groups so don't get your hopes up." She chuckled.

As she read down the list, People sighed before leaving their friends for new partners.

"Renee, Your partner is our new student. Alec Mason." She smiled.

I stood up from my seat and said goodbye to Lauren. I slump my backpack over my shoulder and take the seat near the boy. I didn't quiet here his name after 'new student.'

"Hello." He says as he stares ahead.

"Hi. I didn't quite catch your name. I'm Renesmee." I smile; at least trying to be friendly.

"That's a mouthful." He counters; Not even flinching.

I chew my cheek lightly, "Renee or Nessie, I answer to both."

"Call me, Alec," He starts as he straightens up from off the counter.

"Seriously, Call me." He winks as he towers over me.

I hold back the scoff in my throat and rest for an eye roll in which I receive a smirk.

"Cute." He grins.

Before I can throw out my comeback, the teacher cuts me off.

"Now, I'll give you all ten minutes to get acquainted and then we'll do our introduction to sexual education." Mrs. Blake smiled, as she sat at her desk.

I close my mouth and fiddle with my fingers before picking up my pencil. I start to doodle in my notebook as Alex stares at the empty white board.

"So, Where are you from?" He asks.

"Here and yourself?" I ask.

"England." He says simply.

"Where's the accent?" I chide.

"I was born in England, but that doesn't mean I have an accent." He says slowly.

"Oh." I sigh as I continue to draw.

A few minutes pass. "So… What do your parents do?" I ask.

"They're dead… so I guess sit in a casket six feet under." He says as if we're talking about the weather, but my mind connects it to sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just-"

"You didn't offend me." He cuts me off.

"Well, you said- I just thought- I-,"

"I was just trying to make conversation." I mumble.

"Want start with a different question?" He asks.

I look up dumbfounded. My voice was lower then even the best of human ears could possibly hear, then again, maybe he isn't human. Those eyes certainly human…

"Do you come across your red eyes naturally?" I ask.

He grins, "Afraid I don't."

"Contacts?" I assume.

He nods.

"Why red? What's your original color?" I ask.

"My natural eye color was blue-grey." He sighs.

"Was?"

He freezes, but quickly hides his discomfort with a heart-skipping smile. "I meant is, sorry."

"Why red though?" I ask.

"Reasons." He says blandly.

I stare at him, awaiting more, but the description of his reasons never comes.

"Are you going to explain?" I blurt.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirks.

Before I can say anything, Mrs. Blake is speaking.

As I pay attention to the lesson, someone behind me quickly taps my shoulder. I turn around and collect the paper there trying secretly to hand me.

I quickly take it and unfold it under the table, while keeping my focus on the teacher.

* * *

_OMG! Renee? DO YOU SEE YOUR PARTNER? He is totally flirting with you and IS TOTES SEXY! Stop being a tight ass and get SOME! If you don't, I will. ;D_

_-Laura3_

* * *

I'm forced to withhold my laughter and continue to keep a straight face as I quickly scribble a note back.

* * *

_Yes, I see him. Trust me, he is not flirting. He probably doesn't even like me very much and I suppose he is slightly attractive. I'm completely okay with you taking his sarcastic, mysterious ass._

_-Renee_

* * *

I causally pass it back and a scoff can be heard from across the room, but just as the Mrs. Blake looks for the offender, the bell rings.

"Okay, well, we'll be starting the lesson tomorrow. In this class, this partner is your hypothetical sex partner for the next two to three weeks, so get comfortable with each other, but not too comfortable." She chuckles.

Everyone begins to pack up and leave, as do I.

"I look forward to being your sex partner for the next few weeks." He winked.

Of all the things I could have done, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open before I, of course, blushed a bright burgundy.

He smiles at me before leaning a bit closer. His icy cold finger lightly pushes my chin up; closing my mouth.

"Cute." He smirks.

My eyes are huge as his lock with mine. Once again, I'm frozen in to a world where there's only him and me.

"Hey, Renee. Ready for study group?" Lauren groaned.

I break away from his hypnotic gaze and look to Lauren nodding quickly.

"Uh… Yeah. Bye." I say to Alec.

A sly grin slides across his face as he sees me try to regain myself.

"Have a great day, Renesmee." He says warmly before walking past me and out the room.

Lauren looks between me and the door with wide caramel eyes. Her mouth hangs slightly open. She tucks a blonde strand of hair behind her ear before speaking.

"And you tried to tell me he wasn't interested!" She gasped.

"He isn't! He's just a total flirt and trust me, a complete jerk." I say before I can stop myself from rhyming.

Lauren makes a skeptic sound and slams me with a studying glare, scanning my faces for any falter or lie. As she comes to find nothing, she sighs.

"Whatever. We have study group with Austin and Elliot." She beams.

I can only hope that study group will take my mind off of Alec.

* * *

Of course, Study Group was… average. Austin and Elliot are fraternal twins. Jake has blue eyes and black hair while Elliot has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Although, they share the same style, they are very different personality wise.

We studied and did homework. Then we made some banners for the school on the computer and then we had nothing left to do, but had an hour left.

"We can just cut it short tonight. Y'know, Go home early." Elliot offered.

"How about we go eat? I'm starving!" Lauren whined.

The boys agreed and they started talking cheep restaurants. Mean while, My mind traveled to Alec. Something about him was off. Definitely off.

His skin felt like my parents' temperature against mine and he was perfect in every angle. He seemed to be flawless and those eyes… Maybe it's because his eye color is so light that his contacts look so natural and real.

It feels like a bad idea in my gut to find more out about him, but… I want to so bad.

_Why though? Why do I want to know more?_ I wonder.

"Up for it, Renee?" Austin asked.

"Huh? Up for what?" I ask as I fall back in to reality.

"Do you want to come with us for pizza?" Elliot laughs.

"Oh… No. I gotta get home. My mom will freak if I'm not home right on my curfew." I fake a smile and light giggle.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." Lauren waves.

"Bye." I say to everyone as I head out of the library.

* * *

I'm walking down the dimly lit street, taking short cuts and alleyways to get home. Even though my family is rich, I can't get a car until I graduate from high school once. What kind of rule is that?

_Only a vampire family..._ I think.

Although I am a hybrid, Until I reach seven years old in human years, I won't be a full vampire. I'm only three so I'm way more invincible and my senses are better then a human, but not as powerful as a vampire.

That really pisses me off sometimes though, I mean I know I'm unique, but being so weak around such strong beings is… depressing.

Everyone treats me like I'll break at any moment and I know that its only because they love me, but I can take care of myself as much as any other teen.

* * *

I turn down an alley and ahead, I see a few men standing at the end of the alleyway. They look dangerous and my gut is screaming turn around.

I do as my gut says, but there are two more walking there. They all start closing in and talking to each other.

Déjà vu! This happened to my mom when she and my dad had first started to talk to each other. The men would have really hurt, if not killed her, But my dad showed up and saved her.

Unfortunately, I don't have anyone, but myself to save me.

I start to pick up pace, walking the opposite way from the now yelling men. My mind recalculates a route home.

I'm terrified. I know I'm stronger then the average human, but me against five men? I have strength I don't know how to use and even though my gift is more powerful, I can't expose myself in anyway.

They're heavy footsteps start to pound against the ground and pretty soon, My legs are pumping as fast as I risk going. My converse sneakers thud loudly against the cement, but all I hear is my heart fluttering much faster then it has ever gone.

I lose focus on where I'm going and soon I come to a dead end basket ball court. I could run in to the woods around me, but I don't know how far I would be able to make it without getting lost.

The five guys are laughing as they close in.

"Your really fast, baby, but not fast enough." One smirks.

"She looks like young. Maybe sixteen." Another chuckles.

"I like em' nice and young. Longer the rounds." A third agrees.

"Leave me alone." I snap, at least trying to show some strength.

"Ah, She's feisty. I bet she's still a virgin." The first man says.

My heart is throbbing in my chest and my stomach is twisting tightly in knots. My whole body is icy cold and my spine is tingling with fear.

"I want the first go." One of them smirks stepping forward.

He advances towards me and I step back. It continues this way until I hit the wall. I feel my eyes feeling with tears. I can't expose my family and I may die trying to protect them.

I force myself to accept it as the man gets closer and closer until suddenly, he falls to the ground. The other four men start freaking out.

"I CAN'T SEE!" One screams.

"John, I can't feel my legs!" Another cries as he falls to the ground.

They all say they can't feel something or another, as if they're senses were taken away or numbed. I don't question how it happened, I'm just glad it did.

I race in to the forest, not caring where I end up. Anywhere but there. I finally reach my parents' meadow and follow the scent toward my home until I crash in to something.

At first, I think it's one of the wolves, but as I sit up. I meet bright red eyes. The moonlight is aligned perfectly so the person I just knocked over is visible.

"Alec?" I choke out.

I blink a few times, but when I open my eyes, he's gone. As if, he was never there, or ran away fast enough to disappear in a matter of seconds. I stand to my feet and try to pick up his scent, but nothing is there.

As I head toward the home, I pull my mental shield over my mind to keep everything that happened tonight in my head. I put an alternate evening in mind for my dad to see to avoid questioning.

* * *

Over the three years, My gift matured.

I have a mental and physical shield. As for my portraying gift, I can give you a major headache if I want to hurt you. I suppose my gift is an illusion of the senses. I can make you taste, smell, see, hear, and feel anything I want.

Besides that, I can hear thoughts if I can connect with the mind through touch or if they have some mental gift. But, I also have to let up my mental shield.

Carlisle believes that as I mature, My gift will become stronger and more powerful. More powerful then some of even the best illusionist vampires.

* * *

I walk in through the back door of the main house to be greeted by the smell of blood. I head to the refrigerator and pull out a quart of chilled O-negative blood. I pour the thick liquid in to a glass and toss out the plastic case.

As I enter the living room, I see Emmet, Jake, and Seth watching TV. My parents are sitting in a chair together. Alice is sitting in Jasper's lap in another chair. I hear Esme and Carlisle talking in another room and Rosalie is upstairs on a computer, I hear the click of the keyboard.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper all say in unison.

"Hey, little girl." Emmet nods.

"Hey, Nessie." Seth waves.

"Hello, Everyone." I smile.

"Ness, Can we talk?" Jake asks.

"Um…" I look to my dad for help, opening slightly up my mind.

_Dad, Am I in trouble?_ I ask his thoughts.

_No. Just talk to him._ Dad responds lightly.

"Sure… Let's talk outside." I say.

* * *

Jake and I head outside. We walk in to the woods a tad bit, before he stops and turns to me.

"So, You know that I imprinted on you and how that connects us, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" My brows furrow.

"Well, When an wolf imprints someone, it's a meaning that they're supposed to be together forever, like they were meant for each other… romantically… sort of like when a vampire finds their mate and well, Lately, I've been having feelings for you and I was wondering if you were having feelings for me too." He cuts off quickly.

I process the information slowly. "Jake, I-"

"I knew it. I just ruined everything. I'm sorry Nessie. I'm always an idiot about this stuff. I- I- I gotta go." He cries before phasing and racing in to the woods.

"Jacob!" I call after him.

He keeps going so I'm forced to chase after him. Happily, I kick in to vampire speed that I inherited from my dad. I'm right behind the russet colored wolf.

"Jake, Stop running. Please! Just let me finish." I whine.

His milk chocolate eyes meet mine and he slows down. Eventually, we stop near a cliff and he phases to back to a human.

I take in a breath. "Jake, I do love you. I'm not sure in what way yet, but you need to realize how much you just put on shoulders. I need some time to let it sink in and then consider if I feel the same way. If I don't, you didn't ruin anything. If I do, then we'll try dating if you want, but for now, give me some time to think about it. You can still take me to school and all that, but trust me, nothing is going to change between us. You'll always be my best friend." I smile before pulling the giant boy in to a hug.

"Maybe I could do something that would speed up the process." He whispered in my ear.

I pull away to ask him what, but when I do, his hot lips crash on to mine. I'm stunned and frozen, but Jake takes the opportunity to put one hand on my waist and another on my lower back.

By reflex, I push away and punch him in the nose. Immediately after, my hands go to my mouth.

"Oh my god, Jacob. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I just- I can't- It's just a reflex, I- Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my GOD!" I cry out with eyes the size of marbles.

"No, biggie. Just a sprang... or possibly broken." He breathes as he holds his nose.

* * *

"Damn, Nessie. Your a lot stronger then we thought." Seth blurts

"Your mom did the same thing to him, only she broke her hand." Emmett jokes.

After I'd hit Jake's nose, We came back to the house. Carlisle agreed I'd broke his nose, but it should heal in the next hour or so. I hit him pretty hard and my aim didn't even falter. A '_Perfect_ shot'as Rosalie claims.

Dad and Emmett were laughing in the corner while Mom and Carlisle were making sure Jake's nose healed right.

"I'm really sorry, Jacob." I whisper.

I stand awkwardly in the corner like a scolded child.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't of kissed you by surprise. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He reassures.

"Yeah, well you didn't break my nose." I sigh.

"Don't sweat it. I'll heal and be fine." He smiles.

I take in a breath and keep my gaze on my toes. "I gotta get to bed. I've got school tomorrow." I say.

After saying goodnight to everyone, I head to the cabin.

* * *

I step out of the shower; wrapping myself up in a fluffy towel.

After getting dressed, I collapse on my bed.

"Why? Why did I punch him?" I ask no one in particular.

After questioning myself a few more times, I look over at the clock. 11: 39 pm. At seeing the clock, a yawn escapes my lips.

I turn off the lights and let moon light shadow over the dark room. My eyelids start to droop the second my head hits me pillow.

* * *

As sleep consumes me, so do dreams of beautiful, watchful, depressed, crimson eyes. Alec. Everywhere, but nowhere specific. In meadows, rivers, hallways, a castle, and then, in my room.

_Wait, What? _My mind screams as my eyes shoot open.

I shoot up in bed and look around my room. Nothing there... except,

My skin prickles as a chill sweeps in my room from my open window. The curtains flow carelessly, but was my window open before I fell asleep?

I push the covers off and look out my open window. I sit on the bench and look curiously out in to the open woods. For a moment, I think I see a flash of red eyes, but the second I see them, they're gone.

With a sigh, I pull the window back in to place, but I don't want to lock it. Something about the idea of Alec being in my room sends exciting, warm tingles down my spine and the scary part is that I think I like it.

I stop over thinking things and leave the window unlocked. I climb back in to bed only to lay awake the rest of the night thinking about that mysterious partner of mine who, for some reason, I can't wait to see tomorrow.

_Oh, god. This isn't good._ I think dully.

* * *

R&R.


	2. Reacquainted

Restless, Around five in the morning I decide to get up.

Checking around the rest of the cottage, My parents stayed back at the main house. I guess they decided I needed space.

Memories of last night flood my mind.

Not just the men who tried to corner me or me thinking I saw Alec in the woods, but when I punched Jake for kissing me!

I mean, I should've loved it. He's gorges and sweet. The guy of every girl's dreams and I have him wanting my love in return for his. Then a moment that should've been beautiful and romantic and perfect felt… wrong.

I didn't feel the spark my mom went on about or the tingles, just a nauseous feeling in my stomach along with an empty feeling in my heart.

* * *

Sliding in to the bathroom, I brush out the tangles in my hair before straightening the waves and curls. After finishing up my hair, I put on my minimal make up before eating breakfast.

Even though I was craving blood, I didn't want to risk running in to Jake this morning. A little air was needed between us.

I changed out of my pajamas and in to a pair of denim skinny jeans to go along with my favorite grey long-sleeved v-neck tee. I tugged on a pair of black and pink DC's to complete the look.

Heading out the door with my backpack and phone, I remembered to check the time.

**6:30 AM. **

"Stop mocking me." I grumbled at my phone.

* * *

I should've known. The sky still had purple and orange mixing together, not to forget about the puffy grey storm clouds already blocking out the rising sun.

Rolling my eyes, I drop my stuff back in the house and go up to change.

A pair of sweats and a plain white tee shirt. Leaving my feet bare, I go back outside. I take a few deep breaths to relax myself. At the crackle of thunder, like a starting horn, I take off like a bullet in to the forest.

The clear blur of greens and browns seem more natural this way. All sounds are droned out by wind whizzing past my ears. My legs are pumping harder and faster, my feet becoming icy cold only urges me to try harder.

I zip around the edge of the forest, racing unsuspecting drivers and animals. Before I know it, I'm back at the cottage. My breathing heavy and my feet sore, but healed of any cuts. A huge smile resides on my face.

I hear footsteps and smell my father. I turn around, the smile never leaving.

"Hi dad." I wave.

"I assume you just went for a nice run?" He grins.

I nod, "Couldn't help myself."

"I know you believe you inherited my speed, but how about we test out that theory?" Dad has that playful smile.

He wants a challenge.

"If I win, You get me a car." I bet.

His eyes light up at the interesting stakes. "Alright, If I win, You start violin again."

My mouth falls open, "What? Dad, I suck at the violin and even if I did get better, It's really hard."

"Then I guess you better not lose."

My eyes narrow at him. "Fine. To the edge of Highway 98 and back. No cheating, no shortcuts, and no tree jumping. Straight line. Fair game." I say firmly.

"Deal." Dad and I shake on it, but I see his fingers crossed.

I just ran this two minutes ago. I know he'll cheat by taking a short cut, but the short cuts are actually longer then just running straight.

At the second boom of thunder, we start sprinting.

I watch dad veer slightly to the side, but I push myself forward. As I keep straight, dad turns off to the left. I reach the highway and turn back. When I reach the cottage; no sign of dad.

He runs up a few seconds after I've sat on the ground. "I want a Porch." I beam.

His eyes widen before his eyebrows knit together. "How did you beat me?" He wonders aloud.

"I told you no shortcuts for your own good. The shortcuts take about four to eight seconds longer to reach the highway because of slipperier soil. You automatically slow your pace slightly. If you kept straight, then we'd know who's faster. Either way, I won!" I cheer.

His honey brown eyes glare at me, but I continue to beam.

"Go again." He snaps.

I smirk and get in to position. Lighting flashes before a crackle of thunder erupts.

Once again flying forward, I sprint faster. Everything, even my dad, turn in to… white? Green? I couldn't tell.

The colors seemed like a blurry watercolor picture. I heard the rising buzz of the highway and slid to a stop before shooting off the other way.

I passed my dad who still hadn't reached the edge yet. The pound of my feet had become mute and all I heard was the soft buzz of wind.

* * *

I skidded to a stop at the cottage. About twenty seconds later, Dad walked out of the brush with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"You inherited my speed, but I guess your more vampire then I guessed. You have the momentum, passion, and agility of a carrier." Dad grinned.

"Um… Come again?" I asked, knowing my face showed my confusion.

"One who runs." He sighed.

"So… Do I get a car or not?" I ask.

"I'll think about it." He smirked as he turned and left me.

Another shower later, I'm back in to my original clothes for the day and heading out the door once again and I catch a ride with Emmet and Rosalie to school.

* * *

The day goes on as boring and slow as usual. Around the end of third period, My mom tells me that everyone is going to head home after lunch. Apparently the weather is supposed to clear up and be sunny.

After eating lunch with my family, I head to gym. I change in to the required uniform before entering the gym to almost have a heart attack. Alec has my gym class.

He stares back and I'm frozen in that world again until Kylie drags me back.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asks.

Kylie is a new student who transferred a few months ago. Her temperature feels similar to my families, but her eyes are immensely green! She's a red head with a pretty face, we share clothes very often. Luckily, She's not as bad as Lauren when it comes to guys.

"Uh… Nothing. Just um, I'm fine." I put on a smile to reassure her and it seems to help, but looking over my shoulder, he's still watching me.

The PE coach checks off all our names and sends us off to do an activity.

I try my best to ignore those beautiful crimson eyes, but they're constantly glued to me or it feels that way. Kylie tugs me over to Heather, Lauren, and Brittany.

A few minutes later, Elliot and Austin show up with a two of their friends. Chris and Luke are both really sweet seniors that love hanging out with us. I don't really know why though.

I kept a smile and conversation going, begging Lauren not to notice Alec, but of course, she does.

"Oh my god, Renee, Isn't that your partner for sex ed.?" Lauren blurts out staring at Alec who looks over to me.

"Holy shit! That hot guy is your partner?" Brittany smirks.

"Thanks for telling us." Heather snaps, but gazes longingly at him.

Kylie looks at him with a death glare.

"Yeah, but he's kind of a jerk. Not really my type." I shrug.

Four sighs of relief, I smirk. "Good." Kylie mumbles.

I glance over at her curiously, but she's still glaring at Alec who seems to return the glare.

"I'll take him." Brittany laughs.

"Me too." Heather agrees.

"How about all three of share? Like we did with our Ken doll?" Lauren joins.

I ignore them and the looks I'm getting from the guys. I pull Kylie away from the group.

"What's going on? You seem really uncomfortable with something." I whisper.

"Yeah, Alec is the something." She snaps.

"What do you-" I freeze. I never said his name, nor did anyone else.

"How do you know him?" I ask.

"I just do and I'm warning you, He's not all he seems to be." She says before walking back to the group.

* * *

The rest of my day revolved around what Kylie said. I couldn't help but wonder what she knows and how she knows it.

I sigh as I take my seat in biology class. I drop my backpack to the floor after pulling out my Droid Razor to see a text from Jake.

* * *

**I'm sorry about last night. I hope you can forgive me, but if it helps, I enjoyed the kiss. I think the punch was pretty cute too. No hard feelings, Ness. I forgave you before you even did it. **

**I love you. **

**-Jake**

* * *

I debate whether to text him back until someone's presence makes itself know to the tingles and butterflies inside of me.

I look up to see those stunning eyes again. "Good afternoon, beautiful." He grins.

"Hi." I say simply before going back to the war in my mind.

He takes his seat and scoots closer, trying to read the message. I tuck it away, "Do you mind?" I snap.

"Not at all." He laughs.

"You're so childish." I sigh turning back to my message.

"Lo sono piu vecchio di te, moroso." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, "What language is that? I thought you were British or something."

"English and I lived in Italy for a large portion of my life so I picked up Italian." He explained.

"And what did you just say to me?" I ask turning to him.

"I said, 'I'm older then you, sweetheart'." He said bluntly.

I'm about to say something, but I'm cut off by the teacher and something else. A vision maybe?

* * *

_I'm sleeping in my room and then my window opens. A shadow quietly jumps through, at first I'm thinking it's an intruder, but then the moon light hits his face and I lose myself in his crimson eyes. _

"_Beautiful." He whispers_.

* * *

Back in reality, I stop breathing. I don't know why, but I do.

"Renee? Are you alright?" Mrs. Blake asks.

I nod and try to breathe, but I feel my throat feels too dry to swallow. She looks uneasy yet she still turns away. Alec doesn't let it go that easy.

"Release your breath," He whispers.

I do, but only at a gasp of his cool breath.

"Now breathe in."

I do, yet again because of him; his hand rests on my knee.

"Release and breathe in." He coaxes and soon, I'm back on track.

I didn't know why he was being so kind, but the look in his eyes told me he was open. His emotions were exposed, but hidden just as fast as they came out.

I had to see them again.

* * *

The class had carried on and now everyone was answering questions on what to do in a situation where your partner is pressuring you to have sex.

Alec and I chatted for a little bit. I learned that he hates rain, but doesn't mind cloudy days. He loves the color blue and that he has a feeling he'll stay young looking for a while.

All the while, I kept feeling something off about him. Not mentally, but something physically. I even considered him being a vampire… but who am I kidding?

* * *

Class passed oddly fast compared to the rest of the day. I expected to see the sun, but wasn't surprised to see dark clouds still puffing up in the air.

"Renesmee?" Alec whispered.

I turn to him, preparing for some inappropriate joke or something. Imagine my surprise when his face is actually… soft.

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry for the way I've been acting recently. Perhaps I could make it up some- "

"Jimmy asked me out! Sorry, but find a ride home." Lauren laughs as she skips off.

The thunder outside crackles, daring me to try and walk home. I curse back at it in my mind, but after a flash of lightening, I know I'll never get home before it rains.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I smile sheepishly, ignoring whatever he was going to say.

"Of course." He grinned.

* * *

Alec's car kind of surprised me. I expected him to have a sleek hybrid car or a Lexis, but he had a royal blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro z28. Fully refurnished and even had that delicious new car smell.

He must of noticed the look on my face.

"I have a thing for the classics." He smirked.

"No judgment." I shrugged; checking out the car.

I've seen plenty of these beat up and old, but this one was brand new- or appeared to be. He must know some pretty good auto shops or amazing professionals.

"So, where am I taking you?" He asks as he climbs in the car.

I didn't notice till now, but all he carries is a black notebook and pen. I felt awkward cradling my black and pink Coach OP Art backpack.

"Uh… Don't think I'm weird, but I live kind of deep in the woods." I say quietly.

"I don't think that's weird. I actually live in the thicker part of the woods too." He smiles.

He glances at me with this look. I don't know how to place it, but I fell in love with it. I wanted him to look at me again with that look.

"So… Who do you live with?" I blurted.

"I don't." He said plainly.

"Huh?"

"I live by myself. I used to live with… uh… some family, I have a sister actually." He explained.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask lightly.

"I needed some time away from," He thought for a minute. "The lifestyle."

"I understand." I nodded.

* * *

The rest of the drive was quiet. We pulled up to the main house and I turned to Alec.

_Do I bring him in? Do I say goodbye, thanks and leave? Do I give him a hug? What do I do?_ My raced with what to do next.

I looked down at my fingers and made a decision. "Do you want to come in?" I ask.

He glanced at the house, then back at me unsure. "Maybe another time."

I didn't want to push, but I didn't want to just leave. I really was having issues today.

"A minute passed. It's another time, C'mon." I encouraged.

He sighed before returning the smile. "I doubt your family will like the fact your bringing me home." He mumbled.

* * *

Inside, My family was doing their usual routine. TV and chilling. When we walked in, everyone froze.

"Everyone, this is Alec. He's my partner for biology class. Alec gave me a ride home so I thought maybe he could hang out for a little bit." I smiled at my dad who glared at Alec.

They all did actually, except for Esme and Mom.

"Um… Bella, Esme? Kitchen. I'll be right back." I say nervously.

* * *

**Alec's POV **

"Um… Bella, Esme? Kitchen. I'll be right back." She smiles, but looks awkward and nervous.

She's really adorable. As soon as their in the kitchen, Edward and the rest of them corner me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward hisses.

"Where's the rest of them?" The big guy growls looking around.

"Careful! He has a gift y'know." The pixie chimes.

"There's no one else. It's just me and I'm not using my gift." I sigh.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asks.

"I left the Volturi. Aro said I could leave for a little while, I eventually have to go back, but I left a few weeks ago. I remembered Renesmee and wanted to check up on her. She is quite extraordinary so I came here and met her yesterday." I explained.

"Are you interested in her?" The blonde girl asked hopefully.

"You can't be serious, Rosalie." Edward grumbled.

"Better him then a dog." Rosalie retorted.

"She'll be forced to join the Volturi!" Edward hissed.

"No. She won't. Alec will be forced to join us." Rosalie growled back.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the two covens will have to discuss it, but I won't be taking her hand. I assure you of this." I guessed.

The glares exchanged to softened confusion and uneasiness. This is going exactly as I thought it would.

Renesmee and Bella glide back in to the room. Bella looks to everyone before Edward. He gasps and begins to say something but she brushes him off.

Renesmee looks around. "We're going to be out back." She whispers before grabbing my hand and yanking me out.

* * *

Outside, Renesmee looks at me uneasily. She obviously has been acting on spur of the moment and not thought of what to do once we got out here.

To her, I'm still her odd human bio partner. To everyone else, I'm an evil vampire.

"So… This is my backyard." She smiles nervously.

"Nice." I nod looking around.

I feel the eyes of everyone in the house watching us. She looks over to the house.

She sighs, "Follow me."


	3. Sanity

**Renesmee's POV **

"So… This is my backyard." I smile lamely.

"Nice." He's nodding and looking around, but I can tell he's doing it for my sake.

He shifts uncomfortably and then I feel it. I look over to the house to confirm that my family is stalking us from the windows.

I sigh at their over-protective behavior.

"Follow me." I say.

* * *

I lead him in to the woods, making sure to stay far away from the wolf scents. If the pack or Jake saw me with another guy, no doubt, they'd try to kill him for even associating with me.

But another thought hits me.

"So… What'd my family have say to you?" I ask curiously, but his silence is murdering me.

He smirks and adjusts his gaze to the oh-so-fascinating ground.

"Uh… Nothing. Um… Hi, I guess." He shrugs.

"I know your lying." I grin, looking up at him.

"It was really nothing. The big guy scared me though." He laughs.

I smile and nod, "That's Emmett, He's really not that tuff. I don't want him to sound like a baby, but the only thing he's good at, is cracking jokes."

Alec smirks before looking back at me, "Do you enjoy being here?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "What'd you mean?" I ask.

"Do you like living in a state that's so… grey? Boring? Plain?" He tries again.

_That's a good question_. I think.

I ponder the idea for a moment and only come up with one answer that I accidentally blurt out, "No."

Letting out a heavy breath, I realize I probably need to explain that one, but he just nods. I still go on anyway.

"I mean, I love my family and my friends. It's nice to have so many people to care about you, but I don't like living in a place where seeing the sun is a luxury. I want to live somewhere that's always bright and clear. Here, there's nothing, but average people. I want to go somewhere where the people are just as amazing as the sun and everyday holds another thing that makes you forget about time." I say dreamily.

Alec smirks, "That's something to look forward to then."

"No, it's not. I wouldn't leave my family for my own selfish pleasure." I sigh.

"Wouldn't… or can't?" He asks; deliberately giving me a look that tells me he knows more then he should.

I ignore the look as I move my gaze to my shoes.

"Both."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks quietly.

My eyes snap up to meet his.

"Of course I'm sure." I laugh nervously.

The darkness that settles over his features gives him a menacing bad-boy look that isn't helping my already crumbling resistance to liking him more then I should.

"If you had the chance to do whatever or go where ever you wanted," He begins; his tone silky and warm.

My heart takes up the challenge to beat faster as he advances closer to me. Unintentionally, I back up until my back meets a tree. His toes become flush with mine. He rests one hand against the tree beside my face and leans in slightly.

I bite my lip at the close proximity.

"Would you take it?" He whispers, his burgundy eyes locking with mine.

There's that world again; Only he and I are together in the forest. No one to interrupt the exchanges that send my pulse sky rocketing. Slowly, his eyes reveal his true emotions and I'm liking what I'm seeing.

His normally isolated eyes are softened to a warmth that is melting me in to a puddle. I just want something from his so bad and it's killing me that I can't place what it is.

Neither of us look away, but he starts to lean in again. My eyes flicker down to his lips then back to his eyes. I lick my own lips and try to stabilize my breathing to no avail.

His lips look perfect now that I see them up close. He begins to close the small margin of air between us and I find myself wanting him to move a little faster, but he stops and mumbles something under his breath.

"I think it's time you leave." Dad hisses.

I blink a few times and shake my head a little. _How did Alec know my dad was there before I did? _I wonder.

Alec looks over to my dad and nods, "I agree."

I open my mouth to object, but Alec cuts me off by slightly shaking his head no. Ifix my gaze on the ground and sigh.

"I'll walk him out." Dad says sternly, almost daring me to object.

I can't help it; I love challenges.

"No, It's fine. I will." I smile.

"I think you two have had enough alone time." He snaps.

"Oh, _Edward_, don't be so rash." I smirk.

He tenses at the use of his name and gives me his best glare. Alec is trying his best not to smile or laugh, but he's clearly having difficulty.

"C'mon Alec, I'll walk you to your car." I say, my glare not moving from my father's.

I take Alec's chilly hand and lead him out. I could almost here my father repressing a hiss at the sight of us holding hands.

* * *

Once we're out of hearing distance, Alec lets out a loud laugh before sighing.

"You're a lot more defiant then I imagined." He smirked.

"I just don't like the fact that everyone thinks they can control what I do or who I see." I smile as I nudge him.

"So we're seeing each other now?" He grins playfully.

I laugh and shake my head, "I didn't say that."

"You implied it." He smirks.

"You imagined it." I shrug.

"Well then, I guess I'm must be imagining you still holding my hand." He says.

Oh yeah… We were still holding hands; I didn't realize that. His hand just feels like a perfect fit to mine. I shake away that thought and pull away, "Sorry."

"I didn't mean I wanted you to let go." He says as he takes my hand lightly.

I bite my lip to keep from smiling, but nothing could have prevented me from blushing.

* * *

When we got to his car, something settled in my stomach.

_Disappointment maybe?_ An annoying voice in my head said smugly.

Alec smiled and stared at our entwined hands longingly. I smirk at that and lean close to his ear.

"This is the part where you say goodbye and I watch after your car hoping your looking the rear-view." I whisper.

He smirks before a lets out a heavy breath threw his nose, "I don't want to say goodbye."

I smile and nod, "The feelings mutual."

He shakes his head with a small grin before reluctantly releasing my hand. He backs up to the car and looks down with his hands stuffed in his front jean pockets.

"I had a great time, Renesmee." He smiles.

"I'm glad; Thank you for um… giving me a ride today." I say.

He nods, "Anytime."

With that, He waves and gets in his car. It's like I said, he begins to drive away and I watch after the car hoping he'll look back.

* * *

Later that night, Everyone's acting weird. Dad and Rosalie are having a stare down, Emmett is making jokes that, for the first time in my life, I don't get, Jasper had to leave because of his sensitivity to emotions, and my mom… She obviously wants me to say something to my dad.

"Okay, I give. What am I missing here?" I blurt.

They all look up with surprised expressions, "What do you mean?" Dad asks.

"You and Rose are giving each other death glares, Emmett is cracking jokes I don't get, and the emotions in here freaked Jasper out of the room. What happened that I missed?" I explain, my voice higher then usual.

They all exchange worried glances, but Emmett speaks up.

"The guy you brought home today; What do you know about him?" He asks.

"Well, He's originally from England, but he lived in Italy for a while. He told me his parents are dead and he has a sister. He said he had some other family too that he left behind because he needed to get away from the lifestyle he was living in for a little while." I said.

"Anything personal?" Rosalie asks.

"He likes the classic cars and loves the color blue. His eyes are originally grey-blue. He's really nice when we're alone, but around other people he can be a really cocky jerk. Oh and he doesn't like rainy days, but he can handle cloudy days because at least it's a sign that the sun may still come out." I say as a small smile resides on my lips.

Alice and Jasper sweep in to the room. Suddenly, Jasper has a huge smile on his face as he looks at me.

"Is… he okay?" I ask Alice.

"I'm not sure. Jazz, What do you feel?" Alice asks him softly.

"These emotions that are flowing from Ness are so… beautiful and strong." He whispers.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. He waves his hand off as if to say '_we'll talk about it later_.'

* * *

An hour later, My parents leave for the cottage so I tag along, still to nervous to see Jake after the kiss and the punch.

After a shower and getting changed, I sit at my window. That dreamy vision thing from class today made me wonder if it was a flashback or the future, but either way, I hoped it would be real.

"I'm such a creep." I smirk to myself.

In the end, I opened my window before I climbed in to bed. Just as I sleep was about to consume me, I heard my parents downstairs.

Dad's mumbles are caught in my ears, "So maybe Alec isn't all bad, but I still don't trust him."

"Did you see the look on her face as she described him? He's different around her and you know that means something." My mom argued.

"I can't forget the past, Bella." Dad groans.

"Yes, but you can move on or get over it; He means something to her whether she realizes it yet or not." She says before I hear her coming up the stairs.

I shift in bed and roll over to face the window, _Does he mean something to me? _

My door opens to reveal my mom in her own clothes. A pair of grey sweats and a white tee; classic Bella.

"Hey, Sweetie, you still awake?" Mom asks.

I sit up and nod. She climbs in to bed next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I lean in to her and rest my head on her chest. She runs her fingers through my damp curls.

"What's going on, Nessie?" She whispers.

"I heard you and dad. I didn't really understand any of it, but the last part of what you said made sense." I sighed.

"Do you like him?" She asked quietly.

Sleep was coming to me as I was curled up next to my mom like I used to when I was little. I missed these cuddles with her, I always felt safe, protected, and surprisingly warm.

I shrugged in my groggy state and a sigh escaped my lips that held, "Maybe."

I felt my mom get up and begin to leave, but she shut the window. I heard the click of the lock in the distance of my mind.

* * *

_I sprinted through the woods. My feet bare and frozen, but the pounding beat of my heart kept me going. The soles of my feet ached and the burn in my legs felt like pleasure to me. The thump-thump-thump sound from my feet hammering in to the soil felt right. _

_A blur of trees, bushes, flowers, creeks, and animals just passed me by or… I passed them by. _

_My pace was like a steady beat that I couldn't help but love. My arms pumped in sync with my legs; this hot sensation felt like pure bliss to my veins. _

_I never wanted to stop. It felt like I was meant to run forever and never stop. _

_As I continued to breeze through the woods, I skidded to a halt on my heels as my eyes locked with crimson. _

_It took me a moment to gather that it was Alec standing before me with a smile that melted my heart. He stepped forward, but I stood there. _

_Then I looked behind me to see Jake with a beaming grin on his face. He too stepped forward. Both opened their arms. _

_I was supposed to choose which one I wanted and then I wanted to run again, but I couldn't. _

_Looking between their faces, I knew which one my heart wanted, but my brain was screaming for the other. I know that I should follow what my mind tells me; It was saying safe, secure, warmth, sanity. _

_But, my heart hummed a different beat; crazy, stupid, mistakes, regrets, happiness, love._

_Both were so tempting. I wanted to be safe and sane, but wasn't that average? What I needed was something crazy and exciting, I longed for difference. This was an impossible decision._

* * *

I sat up in bed after waking up from the odd dream only to be hit with a chill.

_The window._ I thought.

And sure enough, when I looked over to it, it was open.

* * *

R&R :)


	4. Kisses

I was trying to contemplate whether this was good or bad.

Does that mean Alec has been in my room or possibly my mom re-opened the window on her way out? I couldn't be sure.

How would Alec even get up here? I mean, He's a human… right?

I hadn't thought that far in to his story quite yet. He was impossibly cold, attractive, and secretive. Those few nouns describing the characteristics of a vampire.

_Stop overanalyzing things, Renesmee! _My thoughts scolded.

Turning over in bed, I tried to claim sleep, but I couldn't help but wonder if Alec was truly a vampire.

* * *

The following morning, I awoke groggily to a still open window; a reminder of the possibilities.

I take a warm shower and decide to leave my ringlets down to today. I pull on a plain grey long-sleeve tee and skinny jeans to go with my matching grey uggs. I adjust my make up so I have a thin line of black eyeliner under my lash line before grabbing my backpack and heading for the front door.

As soon as I walk outside, I smell it.

"Hey, Nessie." Jacob smiles.

My breathing catches in my throat from my nerves going on haywire, "Jacob. Hi."

"What's going on?" He grins as he leans against a tree.

As usual, Jake is in nothing, but a pair of cut-off jean shorts that are tattered and splashed with dirt. His skin seems to have darkened a shade; possibly from being outside for hours on end, but he still looked amazing.

His hair was cut from the last time I saw him a few days ago and his nose didn't even look swollen.

"Nothing, I was just heading off to the house." I shrug.

"Well, I was hoping maybe we could talk." He says hopefully.

"I guess… but, You're gonna have to give me a ride to school," I say.

"Works for me."

"Wearing clothes." I laugh.

He looks down with a grin before looking back up at me with a bright smile showing off his perfect straight teeth.

"I figured that." He sighs.

"Good, So, What would you like to talk about?" I say dropping my backpack in to the grass.

"I was wondering if you thought about what I said the other night." He says quietly.

"Oh." I gasp, the easy-going atmosphere disappearing instantly.

"I'm sorry to bring it up after only three days, but I-"

"No, No. It's fine, I've thought about." I lie.

"And?" He asks nervously.

"This is a really strenuous thing for me, I mean, I've known you as my best friend forever and it's gonna be a big transition for me to see you as a boyfriend," I begin.

"But?" He smiles.

"_But_, I guess I could see you in that way one day. I just need some time to get used to the idea." I say.

He grins and comes over to me. He gives me a huge, tight hug like he used to when I was little. His lips connect with my forehead.

"Your worth the wait." He whispers.

* * *

Jake gave me a ride to school on his black Yamaha fazer 150. Plenty of people stare at it before they keep walking.

"Have a great day, Ness." He winks.

"Thanks for the ride." I give him a half smile as I pass the helmet back to him.

"No problem, Do you need me to pick you up?" He asks.

"Um… No, I can get a ride with my parents or someone." I shrug.

He nods before revving the bike to life, "Call if you need anything."

With that, He rumbles away.

* * *

All day, All freaking day, I couldn't stop thinking about the talk Jake and I had this morning about going from friendly to romantic.

He's there and waiting, meanwhile I'm still at the starting point.

My day has passed in a blurry mess where I was only paying half attention to everything I did, I think I might've failed a American history test because of everything that was going on.

I slide in to my seat for the last period of the day; Biology.

Alec walks through the door looking as stunning as always and takes his seat beside me, "And how are you today?"

"Just great." I smile sarcastically.

"Something happen?" He asks.

"Kind of, but don't worry about it. I should've been prepared for it, anyway, how's your day been?"

"Well, It was alright, but I seem to be looking forward to school now." He shrugs.

"Why is that?" I laugh.

"You." He smirks.

I'm about to reply with something witty, but of course, the bell cuts me off as always.

Mrs. Blake starts off the class with a slideshow of different STIs that are completely disgusting and unreal. I hate having detailed vision right now as I can see every article on each of these dieses. The images make my stomach churn.

After completely grossing out the class, the slideshow ends and she passes out worksheets for us to work on as a group until final bell.

"That was… interesting." Alec starts.

"More like revolting." I grumble.

He laughs next to me, "It was suppose to be educating."

"Well, It was nauseating." I smirk as I write an answer for the questions.

* * *

**10. Is it okay to have intercourse with your partner if you are in love? Explain your answer.**

* * *

"How would you answer that one?" Alec asks me.

My stomach drops, I suddenly hate having this class with him. This is the kind of question I would answer with the patent answer of no, but I suddenly have the urge to answer it honestly.

"Well, I guess-"

"No guesses. How would you answer that question?" He asks me evenly.

I sigh, "Me, personally, would think it's okay. If you and your partner are in love, honestly in love, not that stupid puppy love crap that goes on in high school, but are serious about being together forever, then yes. I believe it's okay to have sex with them because you want to be together and if they're the one you want forever, then yeah, it's fine."

Alec's eyes flicker with a few things I can't quite place, but one being surprise by my brutally honest answer.

"I agree." He says simply and begins to scribble an answer in his quick, smooth hand writing.

It's a few more questions before we get to one that he asks me for my honest answer.

* * *

**23. Do you think sex **_**before**_** marriage is okay? Why or why not?**

* * *

"That one is a total yes." I laugh.

"Why is it yes?" Alec grins.

"Well, because, even if you do get married, you can get divorced or they can cheat on you. Marriage isn't magical and make someone belong to you. If they want someone else, they can still choose them over you." I explain.

Alec shakes his head. "No happily ever after princess, are you?" He laughs.

I grin, "Not likely."

The rest of the period goes smoothly and I almost forget about the conversation between Jake and I. _Almost._

Finally, The last bell sounds.

I begin to pack up and head for the door where Lauren is waiting for me, but I'm stopped by Alec's chilly hand wrapping around my upper arm.

Tingles shoot through me and I look up to meet his scarlet irises.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I could give you a ride home again, If you'd like." He says with that winning smile.

"Um…" I look over to Lauren who nods furiously before giving me a thumbs up.

"Sure." I smile.

* * *

Once again in Alec's car, I decide not to hang around the silence so I flip on the radio. Surprisingly enough, The first song to play is _What Makes You Beautiful _by _One Direction_.

I can't help being a girl so I start singing along to the song. Alec grins and starts singing with me. I guess they are pretty popular, but we sing the song together; Me dancing crazily in the passenger and flipping my hair at the right moments.

Even though we've pulled in to the driveway of my house, we continue singing. I even get Alec to dance with me. When the song ends, We're both laughing hysterically.

"I love that song." I giggle.

"I think that's pretty clear." He grins.

"Well, Thank you for the ride and you have an amazing singing voice, if I may so myself." I smile.

"Why thank you." He laughs.

"Your so very welcome." I smile.

We sit in silence for a moment, the excitement gone, but something still heart pounding stirring in the air between us. Then his eyes lock with mine.

I see that hunger from the other day, right before he kissed me and god, I wanted that kiss. I still want it.

He and I are already close considering the space is quite small. Lean slightly and we're there. He and I both make the move to close the distance; quite tiny movement human eyes wouldn't of caught.

His lips are so close to mine and yet, they feel so far away because they're not touching my own. I'm nervous to finish the distance, but he seems to be contemplating whether he should continue as well.

I've been holding my breath for quite sometime now, so I let it go and as I inhale, I smell his luscious scent. A cross between mint leaves and sweetened fresh rain, almost like a forest during fall. God, I love that smell.

My vampire senses want to ravage this boy right now, but I just hold my breath to keep from losing control.

A few moments pass before he sighs, "I'm breaking a lot of rules right now,"

"Is this wrong?" I whisper.

"If it is, I don't know why is feels so god damn right." He laughs lightly.

I smirk and my eyes flicker to his lips. I begin to chew on my bottom lip in nervousness. That's when I feel my family's eyes on us. Alec seems to notice too.

"I should go." He says.

_Close. So __**damn **__close._ My thoughts whine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smile lightly before I get out of his car.

After I'm out, he rolls his window down, "Renesmee?"

I turn back to his car and lean down to the window, "Yeah?"

He looks like he wants to ask me something or say something, but instead he lets go of a breath and shakes whatever it was out of his head, "Have a good day."

My eyes glue themselves to the ground in disappointment, "Yeah."

I turn away, but I hear a door open and close. I turn around to see what Alec was doing, but as soon as I turn around, His hands grab my shoulders and pull me close to him.

My lips hit his and the burn in my throat goes from barely there to raging hot.

His full lips are experienced, I can tell from the way they move against mine, but this kiss is different from the one I had with Jake.

Alec's arm drops and wraps around my waist while his other hand rests on my cheek. The soft pressure of his lips electrifies me; my mind still spinning even after he pulls away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles as he walks backward to his car.

"Uh… y-yeah. You too." I whisper.

He grins and gets in his car before his tires squeal away.

My hand reaches up to brush my lips, the tingles still shivering through my whole body and ending on my lips where a permanent smile sits.

* * *

I breeze through the front door and Emmett is holding his hand out to Jasper who is shaking his head. Dad and mom are no where to be seen. Alice is staring in to space in mid-vision with Rosalie smiling at me.

Ignoring everything that seems wrong, I drop my backpack at the front door and skip to the cottage.

* * *

After changing in to a pair of basketball shorts, tank top, and better shoes, I go outside for a run. Once I get there, the shoes and socks are ditched.

I stretch out and let my hair down. A few starting breaths later, my feet are humming; ready for the sprints.

I hear the grumble of thunder, but no where close to my starting bell. Lighting flashes through the air and then the beautiful cackle of thunder.

No time is wasted as the soles of my feet grip and release the soil in motions quicker then even vampire eyes could see. My legs pump harder and harder the thicker I get in to the woods.

My arms move in sync with my body, my blood feeling like fire. The high of a run can't compare to Alec's kiss, but it's pretty damn close.

The world is a blur, yet I still dodge everything. I cross different patches of land, but never stop running. It feels too good.

The ground begins to tilt upward so I know I'm heading up hill, but I'm not turning around just yet. My feet pound in to the slick dirt, my veins burning with intensity.

I reach the peak of the mountain, but my heels never dig in to the ground.

I'm not sure where I went, but when I got back to the cottage, It was around 11 o'clock at night. I slide through the door, wind burn residing on my cheeks. I go upstairs, take a shower, and crash before my head hits my pillow.

* * *

R&R :)


	5. Control

I woke up the next morning feeling as if yesterday afternoon was a dream. Everything felt too… amazing.

After changing in to a pair a denim skinny jeans and white tee shirt, I tugged my favorite black cashmere v-neck sweater over my form. I brush my teeth, straighten my hair, put on a little make-up, and head out.

When I arrive at the house, Everyone is quiet and glaring. As I round the corner, I see Jake on the couch looking distraught.

"What happened?" I gasp.

Rosalie tries to pull me away; telling me Jake needs to be alone, but he gets up.

"No, Blondie. I want to see her face when I tell her this." Jake snaps.

"Watch yourself, dog." Rosalie hisses.

I move out of Rose's grip and over to Jacob, "What are you going to tell me?"

His breathing is heavy, his heart beating as fast as when he's fazed. He just might faze right now is what I realize.

"Let's go outside." I whisper.

* * *

He follows me out to the clearing, out of the seeing or listening realm of vampires, before he turns to face me, he's crossed between anger and hurt. Maybe someone told him about the kiss.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You should know that I really care about you. A lot. I love you, no, I'm in love with you, Nessie. I get that your still growing and everything, there's like four more years until your matured and we can be together, but it still kills me when I'm the last to know you have a boyfriend." He sighs.

"Boyfriend? Jacob, I don't have a-"

"Don't lie to me!" He yells, getting in my face.

I realize how on edge he is and that he could faze; do something he'll regret. Backing away from him, I put my hands up as a barrier between us.

"You need to relax. I can't talk to you rationally when your about to go wolf on me and you might do something you don't know your doing until it's done. I'm going to school and I'll talk to you later. Okay?" I ask calmly.

"No. I'm perfectly relaxed right now. I want you to tell me the truth right now. Are you dating a vampire that goes to your school?" He seethes.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." I sigh.

"You kissed someone yesterday. Embry saw it and so did Seth as well as your family. Don't fucking lie to me." He growls getting in my space.

"Yes. I kissed someone, but I don't think they're a vampire." I say.

"Well, he is. One that's apart of the Volturi." He snaps.

"No. No, he is not apart of the- No! You're lying." I cry.

"Truth hurts, Doesn't it, sweetheart?" He laughs darkly.

"Your being a real asshole, Jake. You need to go home and sleep or relax. I'm not talking to you until your more-"

"God forbid anyone be a little harsh with precious Ness! Are you scared of me? Are you afraid I might hurt you?" He snaps as he pushes me.

It knocked me down. I stood up locked in my vampire senses; finding a threat in the air. My hand connects with his cheek, releasing a nasty echo.

Once I realize what I did, My hand flashes back to me, "Jacob, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, I-"

I'm cut off by him fazing in to a giant wolf, in his eyes is animal. Jake is gone. His enormas paw slices at me; Catching my cheek easily. I break in to a run; not wanting to fight my best friend. One of us is bound to get seriously hurt.

I run in the worse direction; opposite of my family.

Jake's speed has increased and he's right behind me. His large jaws snapping at my legs. I leap for a tree and climb as fast as I can. Jake starts ramming in to the tree; trying to knock it down.

I untie my converse and slip my socks inside them. I tuck them safely inside a nook in the tree before taking in a deep breath. Springing from the tree and in to a run, Jacob takes off after me.

He's behind me for a short while, but my feet feel the cool terrain and adrenaline splashes in to my veins. Something else takes over my mind; all I'm thinking is how good it feels to run.

The soles of my feet are pulsing and vibrating with each step in to the soil. I feel the thump of my heart in my chest as a song to keep in beat with, My legs start to swing faster and smoother until my vision is so blurred, I wonder how I'm even swerving around trees.

The burn is everywhere and if feels so good; but then I reconnect with the world as I hear Jake barking after me.

Risking a look behind me, I see Jake is a football field away, but making up for the distance. My heels dig in to the ground, my body humming.

Jake's legs bend and he lurches toward me, I kick my foot up and send him flying in the other direction. His eyes are still rabid and he comes for me again.

Instead, I roll to my left before pouncing on him. He tries to roll on to his back and crush me, but the trees are my advantage. As he begins to fall for the crash, I spring for the tree. Jake's back knocks to the ground with a hard thud.

He levels his eyes with mine and let's out an animalistic growl that I've never heard. A hiss leaves my lips without my own doing and he starts to charge at me. This time, I'm still in shock from the hiss. His paws land on my shoulders; Claws piercing through the thin material of my clothing and in to my skin.

He's nipping in my face, I press my hand up and focus on putting out a physical shield. My hand begins to burn before a white-golden light shoots out and sends Jake flying back. The light shocks around him like electricity and he fazes back to his human self.

Only now, he's unconscious. Perfect. I have to carry him back now.

* * *

Long story short, I ended up being late for school.

Jacob's anger took him over so he fazed and was trying to kill him. Not his fault. What I did was use the force of my imagery gift and somehow combine it with my physical shield, turning it to some weird electric ball that moved Jake and knocked him out.

I didn't want to be there when Jake woke up so Mom decided she'd take me to school, but she couldn't stay. She wanted to be there for Jake when he finally began to wake up.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I finish tying my laces before answering. "I thought he was going to kill me." I whisper.

"He could of, but even if he was angry, I doubt he would." Mom says calmly, still focusing on the road.

"You didn't see his eyes, Mom. He wasn't there. Nothing was. His eyes were just so empty. For the first time in my life, I was really terrified of Jacob. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same again." I sigh.

"Renesmee, Jake would never hurt you." Mom turns to me with serious eyes.

I flip the visor down to see in to the mirror. My cheek still has the three scratches. They look more like three faded scars to the human eye, but to me, they still look horrible.

But, when they were fresh, They looked awful; Like someone dug in to my skin with knives.

My fingertips brush the skin, "Never, huh?"

* * *

I skip class the rest of the day and head home by lunch. Taking the longer ways and dillydallying on trails, I still get home in an hour.

Stopping at the cottage to change in to a new pair of denim jeans and grey long-sleeve tee, I begin to wander toward the main house.

Lingering in the brush a bit longer, I try to find Jake's smell, but I can't tell if he left recently or just got there. Gonna have to risk it.

* * *

Walking through the door I figure out when Jacob got here; He never left.

I try to sneak back out, but my mother grabs my arm and tows me in to the living room where Jake is. He looks up and I can tell he's been crying.

"Nessie." He sighs with a smile as he comes toward me.

Reflexes have me flinching back from him. His face falls and he looks to mom.

"Renesmee, Jake wants to talk to you." Mom says.

"Alone?" I whisper.

He nods slowly, "I've relaxed since we talked earlier."

"I-" My mom gives me a look that says I can't refuse this. I bow my head and follow Jake out the door to the same clearing where he fazed earlier.

Memories flash in my mind and unconsciously I touch my cheek.

Jake sighs and looks away, "I'm sorry."

I turn my gaze to the grass-spotted soil and cross my arms over my chest. My hair falls as a curtain over my face.

"I was upset, but that doesn't justify what happened earlier. I lost control and I'm so sorry I hurt you; I promise I will never do it again. If you want space, I'm fine with that; I'll leave if that's what you want." He said as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm scared of you, Jake. I'm terrified that I might say something wrong and you'll get angry and try to kill me again. I just- I need some time." I sigh.

He nods, "I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Jake, That's not what I-" Before I can finish, he's fazed and gone.

I debate whether or not to chase after him, but I know he needs some space too. I shake my head and turn in to the house for another surprise.

* * *

The moment I walk through the door, I look up to meet crimson eyes.

"Alec, How did- Why are- What are you doing here?" I stutter.

"He noticed you weren't at school today and wanted to make sure everything was okay." Rosalie smirks.

"Oh. I'm uh- We're all fine." I force a smile.

"I was hoping we could talk." Alec grins.

I look behind me; Straining my sight and hearing for Jake. He's nearby, maybe four miles out just pacing in a circle.

Turning back to Alec with a smile I nod and take his hand; leading him out the back door. We stop just a few feet past the porch.

My arms still crossed over my chest, I look over the woods for any sign of wolf, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know how you were. Yesterday, I kissed you and today you don't come to school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He sighed.

My eyes flicker over to him and instantly feel guilty. "I'm sorry, things have just been a little crazy around here."

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you weren't using me." He smirks.

I smirk, "Come here"

He steps closer and I wrap my arms around his neck. His head rests on my shoulder as his arms wrap lightly around my waist.

"Follow me." I whisper.

* * *

Once in the cottage, I bring Alec up to my room.

His smell lingers here and now, I'm sure of it. So… Does that mean what I hope it means?

"_One that's apart of the Volturi." _

Jake's words linger in my mind. I want to know. I need to know. I have to know. If he's apart of the Volturi, Would it make a difference on my feelings?

_Of course! He's apart of the coven that wants you dead! How do you know he's not just spying on you or trying to gain your trust so he can kill you like in the movies? _My mind scolds.

I take in a heavy breath, Alec seems to notice me tense.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

I look away from the window toward Alec, "Huh? Me? Oh, I'm fantastic."

He raises his eyebrow before fixing his gaze on my still open window. A look of recognition comes to his features. He lets out a sigh.

"Must be nice being able to come through the door instead of the window." Jake sneers.

I flip around to face Jacob in my doorway, my voice is caught in my throat. Alec's hands are knotted in to tight fists and his jaw is clenched.

"J-J-Jacob, What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to protect you from him." Jake says, Shooting a nasty look over to Alec.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Alec says calmly.

"Yeah right. Were you going to tell her the truth?" Jake snaps.

"Maybe." Alec says challengingly.

Jake takes the first threatening step, but before either can start fighting, I step in the middle.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but whatever it is, Get. Over. It. Jake, You're angry. Go outside and take a breather." I order.

He looks hurt, but does as I say. I turn to Alec, "Are you going to explain what that was?"

"I have to go." Alec says before leaving.

"Alec! Where are you going?" I chase after him outside, but he's already heading back toward the house.

I shake my head and go back to my room. I lock the window before falling to my bed, A million questions in my mind that eventually put me to sleep.

* * *

_Racing through the woods at a pace faster then I've ever gone. The snow outside is thick, but it's not stopping me. My cheeks are being nipped at by the frosty wind that is wiping around. My whole body is shivering. My throat and chest are on fire from my harsh breathing. _

_I'm running from something. I can tell. My body is on high alert and my legs have an uncomfortable burn rather then pleasure. I'm moving too fast and I didn't have time to prepare for this run or stretch. Someone else's footfalls are gaining on me. I push harder on my legs, picking up the pace. _

_They still catch me._

* * *

I jolt up in bed. The whole room is lit by moonlight, but something in the air is making the room eerie. I slowly creep out of my bed, but my parent's scents are no where to be found. They must of stayed at the main house.

Grabbing my baseball bat, I wander out of my room and down the stairs. I look around, but nothing seems out of place.

Lingering back up to my room, still feeling uneasy, I shut the door to my room. I feel something trying to get in to my mind, an illusion?

"What the-" I turn around to see a group of familiar faces in my room.

_The Volturi._


	6. Valuable

Their eyes seem to be glowing as they examine me. My mouth has fallen open, but no noise is leaving. I know it's because no matter what I do, My family can't save me now.

_Think. Think. Think! They don't reason, but you can play their games. _

"Can I help you?" I ask quietly.

_No fear. They love fear._

A blonde girl who reminds me of someone I can't place steps forward and smiles. It wasn't kind or welcoming. It was threatening. Evil.

"We've come to check on you, Renesmee; Orders of Aro himself. While it's a shame I'm not aloud to play with you, in time, I will have my fun. Just remember that we're always watching and if you tell anyone about this encounter, We will attack." The girl sneers.

"Alice will see you coming." I say in a shaky tone.

"She didn't see this." A bigger male vampire smirks.

I look over to him and search for a name, but nothing comes to mind. I continue to scan my brain for the names that I've intentionally blocked out for three years. I guess I did better then I originally believed.

"Why do you need to check up on me?" I ask the blonde.

The blonde's snake like smile slithers across her flawless face, "The child of Edward and Bella Cullen would be a much delighted prize to have on the Guard."

"Who said I'd join?"

"It's not your choice. Well, I suppose you do have _a_ choice. You can either _willing_ join us or we will murder the less important in your coven and collect the ones with valued gifts. Please, Choose the second option. We gain more and have a loads of fun. As humans say, A _win-win_." The blonde grins.

"Do I have to join now?" I ask shakily.

"Not until your matured fully." A smaller brunette man says.

"That's four years." I say as I realize we can plan an escape method so I don't have to join.

"Oh, Demetri, You give her too much hope. It's almost funny." The blonde chuckles.

"Apologies." The one I now know is Demetri smirks.

"Now, We will collect you when Aro deems necessary. Let it be tomorrow or next month. No matter, If you run, We will kill and collect. Tell a soul of this and I will happily hurt them." The blonde smiles.

I shake my head with a grin, "Your nothing without your little gift that is all an illusion. Without it, You're pathetic. You'd be worthless to Aro. That's why you hate my mom so much, because she proves your not as bad ass as you like to think."

The bigger vampire and Demetri laugh at this. The blonde tries to induce pain on them, but I quickly shield their minds.

They laugh harder at how angry the girl gets, She turns to me with a venom filled glare which I happily return.

"You will regret those words." She seethes.

I smirk, "Maybe one day."

Her hair flips in my face before she leaps out my window. Demetri smiles at me and waves. The bigger one helps him out the window before turning to me.

"I look forward to you joining our Guard. I know you protected our minds and I thank you. It'll be nice to have someone stand up to her for once. I'm Felix by the way." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you, but I really don't want to join. Your coven tried to murder not only me, but my family too. I wouldn't put it beneath you to kill me once I join." I sigh.

"Aro likes excitement and suspense. He likes a collection of pretty things and you are one of those things. He won't kill you nor Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, or Carlisle." Felix explains.

"That leaves Esme, Emmett, and Rose." I say.

He nods. "Maybe Emmett for his strength and Rosalie for her beauty. Esme is Carlisle's mate so he may take her in, but I only list the ones he considers great. Good luck." With that, He leaps out my window.

* * *

The next morning was Friday.

I never went back to sleep after the confrontation with the three Volturi members who left me with too much to think about; Like why Alice didn't see them coming.

Maybe they found a way to get around her.

My alarm rings. I go to turn it off as I normally would, but as soon as my hand connects with it, the clock falls to tiny pieces.

"Oh my- What the- Did I-" Stutters pour from my mouth as my eyes flicker between my hand and the- or what's left of the alarm clock.

Rain starts to pound on my window, breaking me from my sputtering trance. I blink a few times and head in to the bathroom to wash away my problems.

Deciding on a pair of black jeans, a blue tee, and a grey hoodie, I head out the door. My cheek has healed completely and it probably happened sometime earlier yesterday, but I still feel like it's there.

"So, Anything new happen this morning?" Carlisle asks as he checks my vitals.

"Yeah. I broke my alarm clock." I say.

He smirks, "Your strength is increasing. I may be wrong about when you'll mature. It may be sooner then we thought."

"Is that good?" I ask.

"I suppose. I'm not sure if you'll still go through the turning process, but we can never be too careful. If anything else happens, just let me know." Carlisle smiles.

After getting a ride with Alice and Jasper, I head in to school.

* * *

Gym comes faster then I thought and I find Kylie in the locker room after I've changed in to the uniform of a school polo tee with black basketball shorts.

"Hey." I smile.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" She snaps.

I lift an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

She breathes out through her nose before slamming the locker way too hard; leaving a dent the size of a hand print on it.

_That's not human._

"No shit Sherlock." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh god, You're a-"

"Hybrid? Yes; A human mother and werewolf father." She shrugs.

"Shape shifter or the real deal?" I ask.

"Child of the moon? Yeah, Except I'm half human so I'm more of a shifter. I'm cold and have heightened abilities. I know vampires when I see them and I can hear thoughts. It's annoying." She shrugs.

"Okay. So, Why-"

"I became your friend because I knew you were different from your family and your family is… good. I don't know how I know, but I do. Alec on the other hand, He's questionable." She says.

"Kylie, He's not bad. I don't even think he's a vampire." I sigh.

She looks like she's about to say something, but she stops and smiles.

"You like him." She smirks.

"We kissed." I blush.

"Oh… I should check up on his mind. Ness, He's a vamp. A powerful one. I'm just warning you." She whispers.

"Thank you, Kylie, but your assistance isn't needed." I laugh.

We leave the locker room and enter the gym.

* * *

Alec walks up to me and Kylie with a smile. She glares at him, but I guess she's reading his mind. I let up my mental shield.

_**Be nice.**_ I say to her mind.

Her eyes snap over to me the size of saucers.

_**I can portray and receive thoughts. **_I explain.

_**How?**_ She asks.

_**Anyone I touch really.**_ I say.

She looks down to where our hands are slightly brushed against each other and smiles.

"Hello, Renesmee." He smirks.

"Here to apologize about yesterday?" I ask.

His smirk deepens and his eyes fall to the ground, "I'm sorry about running out like that. It was rude."

"And? Are you going to explain what you and Jake were so openly arguing about?" I ask.

His burgundy eyes slice in to mine and for the first time, I actually feel the slightest amount of fear toward him. He's not looking at me with soft, warm eyes. These are cold, detached orbs with no care for who they hurt.

"That's not important." He snaps.

Any fear has shifted in to annoyance and anger. This boy is not going to try to scare me out of figuring out what happened between him and Jacob.

"It involves me so, yeah. It matters." I hiss.

"Drop it." He growls.

"No. You are _not_ gonna walk up in here like you're the shit and tell me to drop something that I'm apart of." I glare back at him.

"Your entering dangerous territory, Cullen." He seethes stepping closer.

"Wow. You're a lot different then I originally thought," I say quietly.

"Guess you were right, Kylie." I finish.

His eyes soften and he looks hurt, "Renesmee, I-"

I shake my head and walk away from him. Kylie right behind me.

The rest of gym is spent learning about a werewolf hybrid. She can have kids and her growing up process was like a human because werewolves grow up normally like humans. She'll stop aging when she stops shifting, so she's more of a shifter then an actual werewolf.

* * *

Through out the day, I dread going to last period, but I endure it anyway.

Alec and I barely spoke, but I noticed how broken he looked. Every time we did speak, his mouth hung open an extra second; like he wanted to say more, but it never came.

* * *

The final bell rang and I left the room before anyone else. I stop at my locker to put some things away before I have to go meet Kylie at the front of the school.

She's going to sleepover at my house tonight.

"Renesmee?"

I wish his voice didn't melt my walls against him. The tingles end on my lips at the remembrance of two days ago. Perfect fit and cold, yet feeling so warm.

"Yes?" I ask, forcing annoyance in to my voice.

Shutting my locker, I turn around to face the lost puppy-dog eyes of my beautiful Alec. The oddest sensation hit's the back of my throat. I'm content, yet also slightly thirst. I want to comfort him or just be close to him in general.

"I'm sorry about earlier and yesterday. I was a real jerk and you do deserve answers. I can't give them to you for reasons that I can't explain to you either. I'm sorry I'm so secretive, but understand it's for your sake. I really do care about you." He explains.

"God, I hate myself for wanting to forgive you right now." I shake my head.

He smirks and any resolve I had before has been washed away. He steps closer; His hands grabbing the pockets of my hoodie and lightly pushing me in to the locker. My heart is fluttering as his lips press against mine. An explosion of tingles erupts through me.

I pull away feeling dizzy. My head starts to spin and my muscles feel like their on fire, but just as quick as the feeling came, it's gone.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

I blink a few times, "Um… Yeah. I gotta go."

As I begin to walk away, Alec grabs my wrist lightly and pulls me back to him. His eyes search mine.

"You know." He whispers.

My eyes flicker down to the ground and back to meet his. "Kn-know what?" I ask.

"About me. What I am." He says.

Looking around the hallway, We're alone. Everyone else has left to go home; It's Friday. It's safe to speak about our real lives.

"You're not scared of me, right?" He asks quietly, his eyes hopeful.

"Of course not." I smile.

He lets go of a breath and pulls me in to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, the vibrations filling my body as his arms lock around my waist.

"Who did that to your cheek?" He asks.

I squeeze my eyes closed and pull away, "I really have to get going. My family will flip out if I'm not home on time."

"It was that dog wasn't it?" He hisses.

"Even if it was, You won't do anything about it. Jake could seriously hurt you and he wouldn't feel bad about it. Leave it alone. I'm fine now so stay out of it." I sigh.

"He could've seriously hurt you." Alec snaps.

"But, he didn't." I say.

Hear those words come out of my mouth shocked even me. I was brain-washed by my mother's uncanny ability to make Jake seem like the innocent one. The one who could do no wrong, even if he did almost tear her daughter apart.

If I wasn't a gifted hybrid, I'd be dead right now.

Alec's gaze is dark and menacing before it softens, "You don't believe that… Do you?"


	7. Imprint

Breaking away from his piercing gaze I say, "We're not talking about this. Not here. Not now. I have to go."

His hands don't release my wrists. I know for a fact I won't be able to leave until I give him a solid answer, but I really don't want to talk about it. The words that have left my mouth aren't mine. My mom has found a way to make me see things her way.

I can't stand the fact that I've stood up and defended Jake's actions that have no one to blame except him. He's a jealous psychopath that went _If-I-can't-have-you-no-one-can_ on me.

My eyes narrow at Alec and my lips purse. This is me being stubborn and taking the challenge of who'll break first.

What can I say? I like challenges.

"Do you really believe that Jake wouldn't hurt you?" Alec asks, his tone softer this time.

"I didn't say that."

Alec grins, "You're being difficult."

"I don't want to talk about this now." I shrug.

He shakes his head and lets go of my wrists, "This isn't over."

"When is it ever?" I sigh.

He smiles and pecks my cheek before wandering down the hallway, "I'll see you later Renesmee."

* * *

"So, What you're saying is, There are other shape shifters here? That are boys?" Kylie asked.

I smirk at her as we stroll through the woods, "Yes. That is what I'm saying."

"C-Could I meet them?" She asks innocently.

"I guess. I could call and find out if they're having a bonfire tonight." I say.

"Yay! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She beamed.

I laugh, "No and fair warning, One of them might imprint on you."

"Um… Is that slang for something kinky?" She asks nervously.

"What?" I giggle.

"I don't know. What the hell does imprint mean?" She asks.

"It means that if one of the boys looks in to your eyes and you're the one their meant to be with, they'll fall in love with you. Basically, Imprinting happens when a wolf finds their soul mate. Jake explained it like, Gravity isn't the reason you're held to the earth anymore; The girl is. She's the reason for breathing." I explain, guilt tugging at my thoughts.

Her eyes are huge and soft, "Awe, That's so sweet. I hope that happens."

"I guess it's pretty cool knowing that if the guy your with imprinted on you, that they'll never leave and all, but it also kind of sucks. Being an imprintee, I know what I'm saying. Your life is planned out from then on and you have no choice, but to be with that one person because _they_ say you are." I sigh.

"You're looking at it from the perspective of being imprinted on your whole life though. If Jake imprinted on you now or if you just met him like Alec, You would feel differently. Maybe this is just proof that Alec isn't right for you." Kylie says thoughtfully.

"I guess."

"You guess what?" Jake asks as he emerges from the brush.

My stomach does an uncomfortable summersault and my cheek begins to sting slightly. I push the feelings out of my mind and smile at Jacob. We're on good terms now and I'd like to keep it that way, for my mom's sake anyway.

"Nothing. Just wondering if there's a bon fire tonight." I chirp.

A signature lopsided grin resides on his warm features, "Always; it's Friday, but I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"Oh. Well, I- I- I'm kind of having a sleepover tonight and I don't want to ditch her like that. Maybe another time, but we can all go to the bonfire tonight." I say nervously.

His smile stays which only makes me more edgy. My throat is dryer then the Sahara dessert and the world is starting to feel very small. When did the temperature rise? My skin feels like it's on fire or maybe it's my blood.

"It… can… be… a… group… date…" Jake's voice sounds far away even though he's directly in front of me.

The dizziness from earlier slams in to me and I stumble backward slightly. My throat… It's burning worse then usual. God, What's going on? I try to speak, but my tongue feels like I've eaten a ghost pepper. Everything is stinging and burning.

My vision starts poking with white dots while Jake goes in and out of focus. The last thing I see before I hit the icy soil is Jacob's blurred, worried face.

* * *

"Ah… Too bright." I whine as I see the florescent lights beaming above me.

I hear the click of a switch and peak open. The room is dark, but the sunset outside makes the small space glow a slight orange; even with the blinds closed.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asks in a petrified voice.

"I can't feel my legs." I say sarcastically.

Carlisle chuckles, "She's fine, Edward."

"How long have I been out?" I yawn.

"About an two hours or so. Kylie is waiting downstairs for you to wake up. Emmett is keeping her occupied and Jake is outside." Carlisle says.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I ask, attempting to sit up.

"As we know, You're always maturing. You've never had any incidents like this and what Jacob has told me, isn't very helpful so if you could explain what you felt before fainting, it could be very helpful." Carlisle explains.

I swallow to wet my throat that still feels slightly dry, "Well, I got a little dizzy at school, but it was nothing. Kylie and I were walking through the woods talking when Jake showed up. I got a stomach ache, but I thought maybe it was because I hadn't eaten yet. Next thing I know, My throat is on fire and super dry. Then my whole body just starts burning. I feel lightheaded, my vision blurs, everything feels far away, and then I pass out."

As he finishes scribbling on his clipboard he mumbles something I don't quite pick up on before he places the board down and turns to me with a semi-thoughtful expression.

"What kind of burn in you're throat?" He asks solemnly.

My eyes wandered away from him as I understood what he was getting at.

"I wanted blood." I say quietly.

He nods and stands up from his chair. Going over to the desk in the corner of the room, he sits down and begins clicking away on his computer.

Silently sitting on the small bed across from him, I try my best to keep composed, but my thoughts buzz like crazy. Millions of questions that I know the answers too. Deny, deny, deny. My whole body is on edge.

"How could I have missed that?" Carlisle mutters as he examines a few folders.

I blink away the volatile tears and shift on the bed. Carlisle lets go of a heavy sigh before standing from his chair and approaching me. His face is twisted in slight frustration.

"It seems I was over-looking you're growth rate. We believed it slowed because you haven't physically _aged_, but it seems you're internally beginning to turn. It's a sluggish cycle at the moment. What I'm starting to see is that the large amount of venom in your system is sedated until you come in contact with other species different from vampire. The amount I suppose depends on what the creature is. Kylie seems to be under the radar, but Jake's appearance spiked your vampire sense." Carlisle said.

"So, My vampire senses are trying to kick in?" I ask, still trying to understand his explaination.

"Not exactly, You're senses are already working, but the vampire half of you is trying to over-rule the human half. By being around other beings, the vampire half tries to take over so you don't get hurt, but by doing so, the venom overtakes your system causing the fragile human half to begin the turning process that won't be complete until-" He stops abruptly, causing my curiosity to skyrocket.

"If my calculations are correct, I wouldn't recommend long amounts of time around the wolves until I figure out how to stop this from happening again. It could cause the venom to over-exert your human half and you'll pass out again." He smiles.

"Until what, Carlisle?" I ask

He sighs and looks down, "The reason you passed out is because your human half is somehow rejecting the venom. If it didn't, You'd be changing in to a vampire right now. The problem is the venom is being rejected because of what I'm coming to believe is the imprint. Something in your human system is fighting it off quite powerfully and if you became a full vampire, The imprint may die. When a wolf imprints, it's not only because they've found their soul mate, but also because they're the most likely person to carry on the gene of a werewolf and vampires can't conceive."

"So, I won't turn. Wait, Does that mean I could die?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"One day, yes. It's a very likely possibility. Then again, there is a very small chance that the venom could strengthen as you grow, Given the seven year maturity mark, but it still is a chance to consider." He nods.

"What if someone… bit me?" I ask quietly.

He ponders the question for a few moments before beginning to nod, "Yes, You would change. The venom in you isn't very strong because your only half vampire, but venom from a full vampire would turn you without a doubt."

I swallow the lump in my throat. The only upside to this is that I'll never be good enough for the Volturi's standards. Aro only recruits full-vampires. A hybrid would be a weak spot to him, but then again, he might still send the guard to kill my family.

He would collect, but then he could get the information out of Carlisle on how to turn me.

The negative part was that I would never be like my family. Not a single person would want to turn me. Mom, Dad, Jake, and Rose would surely forbid it as well as most of the pack.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?" Carlisle asks.

I break from my thoughts and nod quickly, "Yeah. I'm fine, but does this mean I can't go to a bonfire tonight?"

"Maybe try drinking some blood or eating something before you go and if you start to feel anything, Try getting some space from the pack. If you feel it's too much for you to handle, come home." Carlisle smiles.

"Okay, Thanks Carlisle." I say as I give him a quick hug.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Kylie giggles.

"Me too." I try to show the same enthusiasm as her, but I'm just not up to it.

After talking to Carlisle, I drank some blood that was in the fridge and ate a PB&J with Kylie. A little bit later, We got changed in to warmer clothes and are now heading to La Push. Jake texted me and told me everyone is there already.

"I assume your not going to tell me what happened earlier." Kylie says, breaking me from my thoughts.

I stop walking and pull Kylie in to the bushes, "I was on the verge of turning earlier today."

Her eyes widened. "Why? I thought you weren't maturing for another four years."

"I know, but my vampire sense registered Jake as a wolf and tried to change me as some sort of survival tactic, but the problem is I can't turn because of the imprint. My venom isn't strong enough to turn me so I'm not immortal. I'll have some characteristics of a vampire, but I'll never be as powerful as one and I'll eventually die." I blurt.

"Do you think this is another reason you should be with Jake?" Kylie asks.

"No. It's another reason I _shouldn't_ be with Jacob. He's the reason I'll never be like my family." I say, my voice breaking as tears clog my throat.

Kylie pulls me in to a hug as I break down crying.

"I know I should be happy I'll be able to live a life like everyone always tells me, but what kind of life is it to die while your family lives on? I don't want my parents to have to watch their only daughter age and die before them. And what about how I feel about this damn imprint? Maybe I don't want children. Maybe I don't want to only be loved because I can carry on some stupid gene." I sob.

Kylie remains silent as she waits for me to calm down, but Jake beat her to the punch line.

"What about what I want, Renesmee?" Jake snaps.

I instantly pull out of Kylie's arms to face Jake who has the dangerous spark in his eye as he glares at me in his topless glory.

"Jake, I-"

"Do you think that no one else matters? That only what you feel counts?" He spat.

"That's not what I-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. That's what you said. How could you be so stupid? Why would you want to be like those leaches? That's not a lifestyle. I love you and I want to be with you. Do you not see that?" He sighs.

"That's my family your talking about and it's also part of what _I am_. It may not be the ideal lifestyle for what you think, but it's what I want. I want to live forever with my family and be strong and invincible and beautiful and not have to be treated like some delicate china doll! Yes, I see that you love me, but you have a real shitty way of showing it." I throw back.

"God, Your as stubborn as your mother." Jake shakes his head.

"I'm glad! Maybe I'll end up like her too." I yell.

His eyes darken, "This is about that blood-sucker at your school, isn't it? He's putting ideas in your head."

"No. He's not. You and my mother are. Honestly, I do blame you for what happened the other day. It was totally your fault for losing control. I'm not your property and if I want to kiss another boy, I will. You would have killed me had I not saved myself!" I scream.

"You slapped me!"

"I punched you the other day and nothing happened! I don't want to be with you and I never will because I'll always have to live with the fact that you could kill me. You hate a part of who I am and I rather be with a vampire then someone who would only love me because I could have their puppies."

"Your not the only one that has to live with that idea, Ness."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want this. I'm glad I met Alec. At least it means I'll be able to get away from you one day."

He glared at me silently, before Kylie pushed me out of the way just as Jake fazed and lunged. I watched Kylie's petite form rip out of the clothes she was wearing and in to a wolf three times the size of Jacob.

Her fur was snow white with black ears, paws, and a tail. Her eyes seems to glow a brighter jade then before.

Jake rolled back on to his feet and went to attack Kylie who countered him with a whip of her giant tail that sent him sailing in to a tree. She furiously growled at him, daring him to stand up again.

Leaping back to his feet, Jake's golden brown eyes narrowed at her. She barked at him and his eyes sliced over to me. She went charging at him, but he moved quicker. He was racing to toward me; Teeth bared.

He kept coming. I was stuck between thick trees and a thorn bush. Just as I began to believe this was it, Kylie's jaws clipped on to Jacob's throat in slow motion. His crying yelp pierced my ears and something inside me felt like it was slipping away.

Before I knew what I was doing, I raced over to Kylie who was still tearing at Jake's neck.

"Kylie! Stop! You're killing him!" I cry as I pull at her neck.

She releases Jake's throat and looks up at me with a blood covered snout. She moves back quietly and races toward the main house. Jacob's wolf form fazes back to a human. The open wound of his neck looks like someone sliced a chunk of his neck open.

I felt a hot tears on my cheeks, "Jake? Jake, Please, don't die. I'm sorry. Open your eyes."

My hands cradle his face and a burst of gold-white light splashes in to my eyes before Jake's thoughts play in to my own.

* * *

"_Nessie… Where are you?" Jake says playfully._

_A hushed giggle erupts from a bush._

_I watch as a third party to the scene as Jake tiptoes toward the bush and speads it quickly, "I found you!" _

_A smaller version of myself laughs loudly as she begins to run from Jake. Musical laughter fills the air and I feel myself smiling at the scene I remember so vividly. _

"_You gotta catch me to win!" Little me giggles. _

_I can tell Jake is going purposefully slow as the six year old Renesmee sprints at an abnormal speed for a child, but still slow. She scampers up a tree and Jake follows suit. Her laughter echoing as she continues up._

_Then her foot slips. _

"_Jake!" She screams out as she begins to plummet. _

_I watch the scene, Each piece of this memory more and more clear then the last. Jacob leaps out of the tree and lands just in time to catch the younger me. Her tears are already flowing easily as Jake lands with her securely in his arms. _

"_It's alright, Ness. You're safe. I caught you, Stop crying, Honey." He coos kindly, wiping away her tears._

_She sniffles and looks up at him with glistening eyes, "You saved me?" _

_He smiles and nods, "Yeah." _

_A slow smile creeps on her lips. "Will you always save me? Like the princes do?" _

"_Always." He chuckles. _

"_Does that mean we'll get married and live happily ever after?" The little me chimes. _

_Jake laughs at the little me and says, "Whatever you want, Princess Renesmee."_

* * *

The tears are running like razor blades down my cheeks and I'm choking on my own breath as my hands pull away from his cheeks. "I'm sorry." I whisper.


	8. Choices

My family arrived shortly after Kylie left and they carefully carried Jake back to the house. Carlisle had them put him in his study where they've been for hours.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you." Kylie whispered, her makeup smeared from crying.

Esme came forward and took Kylie in her arms, "We know. Jake has been losing his temper quite often lately and taking it out on Ness. No one blames you for what happened. You saved Renesmee, Kylie."

"But, I might of killed someone else in the process." She cried.

I stood up and walked out of the living room. I sat on the steps outside the porch where no one would be. The pack were waiting for how Jacob was upstairs with my mom. Alice and Jasper went out to get more supplies for Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room with Esme and Kylie.

Dad walked out and sat with me. "We haven't spoken in a while." He says.

"Not since the bet that I won." I say, trying to smile.

He smiles, "I talked to Carlisle about that and we'll have to get you a driver's license first."

"I feel like this is my fault." I whisper.

"How could it be your fault, Renesmee?" Dad asks incredulously.

I swallow my tears and look up at the stars. I take in a breath. My head falls in to my hands as the tears begin to flow easily. Dad's arms wrap around my shoulders and I begin to cry in to his silky shirt.

"I provoked him. I always do. All he wants from me is love and I- I can't even give him that. He's supposed to be my everything and the only time I feel anything for him is when he almost dies in front of me and- and I still don't- I'm not in love with him. All an imprint needs to do is love and care for her wolf. I can't even do that." I say.

"Honey, You don't need to fall in love with Jacob. He's supposed to be whatever you need him to be, not the other way around." Dad explains.

"That's not how anyone makes it out." I mumble.

"That's how it should be."

"Jake almost died tonight because I told him I rather be with a vampire then him. I said I'm happy I met Alec because I'll be able to get away from him one day. I threw in his face that he could kill me at any moment and I blame him for everything that's happened. And the worst part?"

Dad looks down at me with awaiting eyes.

I swallow and look away. "I meant every word." I whisper.

He was silent for a moment before sighing, "Every moment from the time I met your mom has been a crazy mess and somehow, Jake was always there to save the day. He did it when I wasn't there and he helped your mom in ways I couldn't. No matter what happened, He wanted to make sure your mom was happy; Even when she did turn. Now, He has the chance to do it again only this time he could get the girl in the end, but it seems like he can't do anything right with you."

"Maybe that's because we aren't meant to be together." I say.

"Then why would he imprint on you?" Mom snaps.

I jump up and face my mom who looks, for lack of a better word, pissed. Tonight's problems just won't end.

"Maybe because-"

"No. He imprinted on you because you two are meant for each other. You are his soul mate and just because you met some boy at school, Doesn't change that." She says.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe soul mates could be more then lovers? That maybe we could be best friends forever?" I ask.

"NO! I will not let you put him through this again. He deserves someone to love him back and, God dammit, Renesmee, You will be that someone. Do you not see how much this boy has been through? If you really are his best friend, You'll put forth the effort to make sure he's happy." She yells.

"What about my happiness, mom?" I ask quietly.

She stares at me with furious topaz eyes, "You will be happy with him."

"Bella, You can't-" Dad began.

Mom slammed her glare in to him and his head fell in defeat. I looked between my parents, backing away. They begin to talk, more or less argue quietly. As soon as their attention was away from me, I slipped off my sneakers and dashed in to the forest.

* * *

Fire ignited in my veins as my feet pounded in to the icy soil. Adrenaline pumped my legs and soon, I was practically flying through the dark woods. My only guide was the moon's white light. The pounding of my heart was the only melody that my mind followed and I was lost to the sound.

I came to a stop at a lake where the moon seemed to center above. The light poured all around; my shadow seeming like a trespasser here.

My feet moved on their own accord to the bank where the chilled water tickled the tips of my toes. The water was clear as day and I could tell the lake was at least twelve feet deep. Nothing, but sea weed lived in here.

I heard the yelling of people in the woods, cars honking on the highway, wolves howling to the moon. The world began to grow louder with each passing moment.

I stepped in deeper, The chilly water reaching my knees and soaking my jeans.

Eventually, I was completely submerged under the water. It may have been freezing, but my body adjusted nicely. I sat at the bottom of the lake; Staring up at the moon that seemed blurry. Everything above me seemed to be distorted, but it was so beautiful.

My final bubbles of air escaped and popped at the surface. I knew I had a few minutes before that would effect me, but I no longer cared.

I was completely absorbed in the beauty of the world.

My vision became dull and fuzzy. Black dots poking here and there, I blinked. My ears were deaf to the world around me as I felt myself begin to fade away. That's when I saw him.

Alec was diving in to the water, Light surrounding him like an angel, but his red eyes seemed to contradict that assumption. Maybe an angel of death.

He plunged down to me, wrapping me in his arms before we splashed above the water.

Instinctively, I took in a gulp of air as soon as we were land again. My thoughts were scrambled and I couldn't process what had just happened. All I could remember was how beautiful and relaxed I was.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He snapped.

Breathing heavily, I turned over and threw up a couple tubs of water. I was already at a loss for words, but now I had an excuse.

Once I stopped choking on water, I breathed in the sweet night air. I opened my eyes to meet hard, angry crimson orbs.

"What goes on in that mind of yours?" He whispers.

I blink a few times, still trying to collect myself. "A lot." I managed to say.

He pulled me in to his arms. A piece of me felt whole right now. I allowed myself to relax in to his grip and sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked.

I let go of a breath, "I wanted quiet."

"You could have died if I didn't find you. Then you'd have silence for eternity." He said quietly.

I remained quiet, Soaking in his form. The way I felt complete with the way his arms fit perfectly around me. As the moment grew bigger, I grasped my mind again.

My problems returned. Jake was still at the house almost dying because of me. My mom was still angry with me. Kylie still felt like she murdered someone to save me.

Me, Me, Me.

This was all my fault. Everything winded back to me being the source of the problem. Maybe me dying would have been better for everyone else.

"I have to get back home." I sighed.

"Do you want me to walk you?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes. It'd be nice to have someone who won't tell me what to do or how I should feel around, but bringing him back to the house is dangerous. Alec is the symbol of my rebellion to Jake. And if that's how Jake feels, That's how the pack feels as well.

"No. I'll be fine. I need some time to think." I whisper.

He nods and helps me up; Pulling me in for another hug. "Please don't try to kill yourself again."

I smile, "I won't."

When I pull away, His lips press lightly against mine. Electricity sparks my system. My body switches to vibrate, even after he's pulled away.

"I'll see you around, Renesmee."

* * *

Back at the house, Mom and dad had settled whatever they were arguing about. They were in the living room laughing. Alice and Jasper were in their room… alone. Rose and Emmett went out hunting, Esme was cooking for the pack, and Carlisle was upstairs with the still unconscious Jacob.

Slowly taking the stairs to his study, Millions of questions poured in to my mind.

Would Jake be angry with me? Would he forgive me? Would he think that me saving him meant I wanted to be with him? Does he still want to be with me? Will mom make me marry him one day? Would I really be happy like she said?

The door was in front of me before my mind could register I was knocking.

Carlisle opened the door slowly and smiled, "Come in."

I silently stepped in to the room. Jake was asleep on a bed with his neck wrapped up. He looked peaceful, but damaged. In more ways then one.

"He's going to be fine." Carlisle said as he sat at his desk.

I nod, "This is all my fault."

He looks up at me with a surprised face and looks over to Jake with raised eyebrows.

"How is this your fault, dear?" Carlisle asks.

"I've aggravated him each time he's attacked me. I say things that I know will get under his skin and then he loses control. I- I don't know why I do it either and he's the one that gets hurt in the end." I cry.

Carlisle stands up and hugs me, "Renesmee, This isn't your fault. What happened tonight is no one's fault. When Jacob lost control, Kylie prevented you from getting hurt, but accidentally hurt Jake. He'll be fine and no one was seriously injured."

I pull out of his embrace with eyes the size of saucers.

"He could have died because someone was protecting _me_. He lost control because of _me_. When I was born, You all risked your lives to protect _me_. People I didn't even know were going to die to save _me_. Everything horrible happens to the ones I love because of _**me**_. It's like everything I touch turns to shit. Everything I do crumbles because I am who I am; A fragile hybrid!"

"You're becoming hysterical. I think you need to rest."

Taking a deep breath and calming my nerves, I shake my head.

"Carlisle, I feel like my existence screws things up. One way or another, Someone has always been getting hurt since the moment my heart started beating. I feel like because it continues to beat, people will get hurt trying to protect me. If we did change me, I have a feeling that things will get better. If I'm not breakable, people won't worry so much and no one will get hurt trying to save me." I sigh.

"You can't change." Jacob says frailly.

I smile sympathetically and sit next to him on the bed, "You're awake."

"I won't let them change you." He coughs.

My eyes close slowly as his hand tightly grasps mine. His heat is even warm to me which only furthers the fact that Kylie seriously hurt him.

"Jake, It's not your choice and I'm already half way there." I say quietly.

"Carlisle told me the imprint would break if you turned in to a full vampire so I'm apart of this decision as much as you are," He sighs.

I bow my head before noticing my dad in the room; Carefully watching the exchange. His eyes calculating as he processes each side of the argument.

"I won't lose you too." Jake whispers before passing out again.

His burning hand is still clutching to mine as if I'm his lifeline. In a way, I suppose I am. His imprint is what makes life worth living. Who I am to decide when the most important bond in the werewolf books is broken?

In a way, I didn't have the choice of being able to accept this agreement either so who was he to decide my fate? Who I will love forever? Who _my_ soul mate should be?

Looking over Jacob's relaxed features, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't in love with him. I've known him all my life as a best friend and I would never see him more then that. He may believe that were supposed to be together, but I don't.

Jake eventually rolls over, releasing me.

I quietly leave the room, the door shutting with a silent thud.

* * *

The following morning, I take a shower before getting dressed in jeans and a tee. The air is frigid and damp while the clouds are dark. I jog to the house where the pack are gorging down pancakes. I tried to fight the dizziness that overcame my system, but I ended up tripping.

Luckily, Emmett was there the moment it happened. He looked me over and took me in to the living room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Great." I smile, but I feel the burn erupt in my throat.

It shoots through my veins; Singeing every single one on the way. I expect it to fade after a few moments, but it continues through the morning; Gradually becoming hotter.

* * *

By the time night falls, The fire spikes up in my chest and I scream in agony as the heat rises higher and higher. The burning is unbearable and my thoughts began to focus on wishing it away.

"Carlisle!" I scream.

Everyone is already surrounding me looking terrified, worried, and confused. Carlisle is looking me over quickly and trying to figure out what's going on. My brain has been overworked during the process and I end up blacking out again.

I begin to hear again, but the voices sound far away.

"Should we call Alec? Maybe he can numb her." Alice suggests.

"I don't know if we can trust him yet." Dad says.

"She's in pain Edward." Rosalie snaps.

"I can see that!" Dad hisses back.

"Shouldn't we be worrying if she's changing or not?" Emmett asks.

"I don't believe she is. It may seem like it, but the imprint rejects the transformation. Her vampire half will continue to try and turn her around the wolves because their our natural enemies, but her human half fights it because the imprint overrules that half. It's an on going battle inside her until she accepts the imprint or turns in to a vampire." Carlisle explains.

"What do you mean _accept_ it?" Jake asks.

"Her mind overrules her body and because she doesn't accept the imprint in her mind, her body won't accept it either; The half that can reject it anyway." Dad answers.

"That makes no sense though. I imprinted on the whole of her." Jake says in a confused tone.

"Vampires and wolves are natural enemies so I can guarantee they've never imprinted on one before. In order for a wolf to imprint, The imprintee must also be able to carry on the werewolf gene. By Renesmee being a hybrid she doesn't half to accept it like a human would. She's debating whether or not whether she wants to accept it. If she does, she'll stop these half way changes, but if she doesn't, she'll continue to go through these odd transformations until someone bites and turns her." Carlisle explains.

"And the imprint will break." Jake finished.

"Precisely." Carlisle says.

"What do we do if she chooses to turn?" Jake asks.

"Nothing. We accept it and let her live the way she wants." Dad says.


	9. Voices

I woke up to a horrible throbbing headache and the lights above me, once again, being way too bright.

"Lights." I wince.

I hear Emmett chuckle before a click sounds throughout the room I'm in. Peaking an eye open, I see that I'm in dad's old room.

Carefully sitting up, I come to find everyone surrounding me. A memory tugs at my mind, but it's too fuzzy to even try and remember.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asks.

"Thirsty." I say.

"I'll go get you some water." Jake smiles.

"She means blood, Mutt." Rosalie grins.

Jacob's smile falls and he looks at me with questioning eyes. I simply nod. An annoyed look crosses his face before he storms out of the house. A slam echoes through the house letting us all know, he's angry.

"What'd I miss?" I ask as I watch Jake sprint in to the woods.

"A few things, but it's a discussion for another time. Everyone needs to get ready for school and I have to get to work." Carlisle announces.

Everyone already seems to be ready to go, but looking over myself, I'm still in my jeans and tee from Saturday. I look over to Alice who seems to read my mind. Dancing over to me, She takes my hand and guides me to her room.

* * *

Class passes by with a usual drag and soon, I'm changing in to my gym uniform. I go over to Kylie's dented locker, but she's nowhere to be found.

I head in to gym, hoping to see Alec, but he's not here either.

Lauren is by my side the next second, Brittany following suit. Their average conversation starts about guys. Heather seems to be gone today as well; I can't help wondering where everyone is today.

* * *

The last period of the day comes, I sit in my usual seat and watch the students pour in, but still no Alec.

Something tugs at my stomach; Disappointment?

The bell rings and Mrs. Blake starts her discussion on the usual sex topic. I begin to stare at the board wondering where Alec and Kylie are. Jake eventually comes to mind and my heart begins to shutter.

I have to tell him I'm not in love him; That I'll never be in love with him.

"Renesmee."

The whisper is so silent, I barely hear it.

"Renesmee."

My head lifts and I glance around the room, No one called me. It wasn't Mrs. Blake because she is still continuing her lecture.

"Renesmee."

Looking out the window, I see a spot of black in the forest. Straining to look closer, I see red eyes. Slowly, I begin to see all of the person, They have similarities to Heather, but this girl looks more... vampire.

The young women with straight strawberry blonde hair and a heart shaped face is glaring at me. She's wearing a tight low-cut maroon dress with a black overcoat. A large golden ruby-encrusted V in the center which could only stand for one word: _Volturi_.

_**We're coming for you.**_

"Renee?" Mrs. Blake asks.

My head snaps to face her, "Yeah?"

Her eyes flicker between me and the window, "Are you alright?"

I blink a few times and glance out the window. Whoever was there is gone now. I swallow and take a breath.

"I'm fine." I say.

She nods before turning back to giving the class a lecture. I look out the window one more time, checking to see if they came back, but the area remains blank as well as the name of whoever was there.

* * *

The final bell rings and everyone begins to pour out of the classroom. I pack my things up and leave the room with the rest of the crowd.

As I'm heading toward my family, An icy hand slaps over my mouth as I'm pulled behind the school. The only thing keeping me from killing whoever grabbed me, Is the scent in the air. I smile and wrap my arms around him. He beams at me before his lips press against mine in a hello kiss.

"Where were you today?" I whisper.

"I had some things I needed to take care of, but I had to see you." He smirks.

I smile and kiss him again; Savoring the sweet, mint taste of his lips. His hands never leave my waist.

"No more suicide attempts, right?" He asks.

I grin and shake my head, "No. Not today."

His eyes soften and he gives me another hug. It's much tighter and a warmth settles over my body. "I missed you." He whispers.

"I saw you the other night." I say.

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?" He asks.

I immediately want to say yes, but then Jake comes to mind. My smile falls making Alec look at me with confusion, "What's wrong?"

Honestly, I'm not ready to tell Alec about everything with Jake. It'd be like dragging him down in to my problems. He already knows about Jake attacking me, but the imprint and the problems going on now? It's too much.

"Nothing, I just- My family is waiting for me." I sigh.

"Renesmee, Please, Tell me what's going on." He begs, His eyes softening.

I look away from his calculating eyes, "You know how you have some things you can't tell me about?"

"Yeah?"

"So do I." I say.

His finger tilts my chin up and he presses his lips against mine.

"I'll be able to tell you one day," He smirks.

"I know. Same for me." I sigh.

His kisses me one last time before we go our separate ways. He watches me get in the back of my dad's Volvo and drive away, missing him more with each mile.

* * *

Once we arrive at the house, I find Kylie and Jake laughing in the living room.

Jake notices me and smiles, "Hey, Ness."

"Hello." I say slowly, confused by what I've walked in on.

"I thought you were staying home today so I had my mom call me out, but when I was walking through the woods, I found Jake all upset and I felt I needed to apologize to him since I-"

"Almost killed me?" He smirked.

She returned the grin, "Yeah and then I found out everyone already went to school so I just hung out here with him and Esme."

My eyebrows raised. I blink a couple times to make sure I wasn't imagining what I was seeing. I shake the odd thoughts out of my mind and smile at my friend.

"I was worried about you today." I say.

"I need to talk to you." Kylie mouths.

* * *

Kylie takes my hand and pulls me out of the house. We walk a while before she stops and turns to me. She has the look as if she's about to order me to do something and that's exactly what she does.

"You need to stop seeing Alec." She says.

My jaw drops, "Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me, Stop seeing him. I talked to Jake today and he told me about your past. He told me how much he cared for you and a whole bunch of sweet things. He really cares for you and your hurting the poor kid."

"I find this so odd. He seems to be able to tell _everyone else_ about how special I am to him, yet whenever we're alone, He has a tendency to almost kill me." I retort.

She gives me an annoyed look, "Ness, I got to know the kid. He's sweet and deserves someone who'll love him back. Obviously, Facts are, that person is you."

"No. It's not." I blurt.

"What? He imprinted on you. You said so yourself, You're his soul mate."

"That's not what I said. I said that the girl is the _wolf's _soul mate."

"Same difference!" She snaps.

"It's not. I meant that the girl could have someone else that she's meant to be with. The wolf only imprints because she can carry on the shape shifting blood-line. There is a _huge_ difference."

She rolls her eyes, "Imprinting is like a fairytale love story. The perfect guy looks in your eyes and from the moment on, You're meant to be together forever. It's beautiful."

"It's sad." I mumble.

"How?"

"A possessive, abusive guy looks in to your eyes and decides that you're his forever; You've got no choice in the matter and from that moment on, You're trapped in a life with someone you aren't consciously in love with." I say.

She begins coughing and between coughs she chokes out, "Drama queen."

I shake my head, "You just don't get it."

"Oh, Poor you. A guy is in love with you and you can't accept it. Boo hoo." Kylie rolls her eyes.

"You're right, I can't accept it. If you were born with a life already planned for you, you wouldn't want it either." I snap before walking away from her.

* * *

In the cottage, I change in to a pair of sweats and a tank top after a long, hot shower. I do whatever homework I have, before texting Lauren telling her I won't be there for study group tonight.

After doodling for an hour, I start to doze off.

* * *

"_Renesmee." _

_There she is. Her maroon irises screaming evil. Her smile is sick and disturbingly beautiful as she slinks in to the woods._

"_Renesmee." _

_Her whisper is like silk; Soft and comforting. I follow the lace like voice in to the dense forest just as the clouds darken and rain begins to pour from the sky. _

"_Renesmee." _

_I continue through the snow-covered woods. My body shivering from the harsh chill. The air seems to continue to drop with each step I take. _

"_Renesmee." _

_Her voice is driving me insane. I want to see her and know where it's coming from, but even as I continue to follow the voice, She's nowhere to be seen. My whole body is soaked; My hair and clothing clinging to me tightly._

"_Where are you?!" I scream. _

_The bush a few feet away ruffles and I see a blur of black. I sprint toward it to find nothing there. _

"_Renesmee." _

_I flip around to see her red eyes watching me from several yards in the distance. _

"_Show yourself!" I say. _

_The beautiful women laughs evilly before running in to deeper in the forest. I follow behind her, my feet pounding the ground furiously. Suddenly, It's winter. The once muddy ground turns to snow. The rain shift in to flakes as the temperature drops thirty degrees._

"_Renesmee." Alec's voice calls. _

"_Renesmee, Help me." He cries. _

_I skid to a stop and look around, "Alec? Where are you?" _

"_HELP!" Jake yelps. _

"_Jacob? Alec? What's happening?!" I scream. _

"_Help us! Renesmee, Save us!" My family calls._

_I flip around and follow the calls for me, but as I continue to run, I just get deeper and deeper in to the woods. My family, Jake, Alec; All, Nowhere to be seen. _

"_Where are you? I can't find you!" Hot tears stream down my cheeks as I race through the forest in the oppisite direction of the lady. _

"_Does this scare you, Renesmee? To hear the ones you love in danger?" Her whisper asks. _

_My heels dig in to the ground, "What did you do to them?" _

"_You mean… Daddy?" Her voice changes to my fathers. _

_My heart stops and my stomach drops as I clutch my head. I come to realize I don't actually hear her, but she's speaking to my mind. _

"_Stop it." I whisper. _

"_Does it make you want to save them? Does it hurt you? Is it terrifying?" She laughs darkly as her voice changes between the tones of people I love. _

"_Stop it." I say louder. _

"_Save me." She says in a chorus of voices. _

"_Stop it!" I scream. _

"_Help us!" The voices scream. _

_They begin to mix off in to separate calls, yet they're all crying for me to save them. My heart is beating faster, The voices getting louder. _

_I clutch my head, "Get out of my mind!" The voices continue to rise, louder and louder and louder._

* * *

"STOP IT!" I scream as I jolt up in bed.

My breathing is heavy; My heart pounding a million miles a second. Sweat is dripping all over my body and my mind if frantic. I close my eyes and take long, deep breaths until I'm relaxed.

My eyes flicker over to the clock.

2:32 AM.

A breath escapes my lips and I force myself out of my tangled sheets. I head in to the bathroom to see crusty streams of tears dried over my cheeks. My eyes are pink and I have that dry feeling in my throat.

After washing my face, I walk out of the bathroom to find my window open.

Silently gliding over to the bench beside my window, I sit and gaze out; Searching for my vampire boy. His ruby orbs are shown through the brush. We gaze at each other for a few minutes before a breeze floats threw the air, Bringing his scent to me.

The next moment, He's at my window.

I move back as he steps inside, A facial expression crossed between serious and mischievous. A grin playing at his full lips, but not quite there. His eyes excited and hungry.

"I heard you cry." He whispers.

"I had a nightmare."

"Care to share?"

"Yes... No... Maybe so..." I smirk.

He grins, but it's not his usual. His crimson eyes gleam brighter, with an orange tint. He must of drank from an animal recently, but his blood lust still seems to be fresh.

"I like watching you sleep."

"That's a bit creepy."

He smirks, "Maybe so."

A grin spreads across my lips at the use of my own words. His hands are gripping my hips as my arms are wrapped around his neck. Our foreheads resting against each other.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" I ask.

"The temptation in your eyes is amusing."

Before I can respond, His lips press against mine; This kiss different from the rest. An urgency in it that makes my heart beat harder in my chest. His tongue grazes my lower lip. I quickly grant him entrance as we back up and crash on to the bed. Our tongues explore each other's mouths, His lips tasting like mint with a bit of mountain lion blood.

He pulls away to let me breathe as his lips connect with my jawline and neck as he kisses down my chest before going back up. Slightly nipping here and there before reaching my lips again.

Reluctantly, He pulls away, "I have to go."

"Why?" I ask, breathing heavily.

His eyes wander to the clock, mine following. The clock tells me it's already 5:30.

"Will you be at school today?" I ask.

He grins, "It's a possibility."

My legs untangle from around his waist and I sit up as he heads to the window feeling deflated. My chocolate eyes watch as he adjusts his shirt before pressing his lips lightly against mine.

"I'll be there. I promise. Smile for me." He whispers.

I show my teeth, not a smile, just opening my lips. He laughs and pecks my forehead before kiss my lips lightly. At the window, He waves.

"Night, Romeo." I joke.

"Sleep well, Juliet." He waves.


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10! Thank you for all the amazing reveiws :) **

* * *

As I laid in bed; Trying to return to sleep, the wheels in my mind slowly began to turn.

Some things haven't been adding up lately. While I hate to admit it, They started when Alec showed up in my life. A few of the incidents were good, for instance, When I got cornered by those men.

But they miraculously lost feeling. I'd forgotten to over analyze that detail. Then I ran in to Alec in the woods before he just disappeared in to thin air. That was the same night my window started to magically open on it's own.

The next day, Jimmy showed interest in Lauren. He'd never noticed her before that day and then I had to find a new ride home. That ride just so happening to be Alec. Then when he came in, Everyone was acting weird.

My mom told me it was because no one was expecting me to bring a boy home, but Bella never was a good liar. Esme said that it was because he was a human and I believed her, then I find out he's actually a vampire.

_Why would they lie? _

What about that kiss? After we kissed for the first time, Things with Jake were pushed over the edge. He tried to kill me!

Then, that night I had that creepy dream of being chased only to wake up and find three guard members from the Volturi stalking my room.

Of course, Kylie's being a shape shifter came as a surprise, but she concluded the fact that Alec was definitely a vampire. A dangerous one at that.

Another thing I don't understand is how he knew where I was the night Kylie attacked Jake. I realize he saved me, but either he just so happened to be so far from any human or animal on a stroll through the woods and found me or he was following me.

Then Alec and Heather not showing up for school yesterday. That vampire chick that was in my nightmare and outside the school has a scary resemblance to Heather. That can not be a coincidence.

All of these incidents somehow have a connection to Alec and I can't even defend him because I know nothing about him.

My stomach turned uncomfortably at that. I don't know Alec. I know what he likes, but I don't know who _he is_.

Something tugs at my thoughts as the puzzle pieces begin to fall together. My mind does a repeat of Jane's gift and somehow ties it to Alec's name. It feels like there's another relation to him, but every time I try to grasp it, It slips through my fingers.

_What am I missing? _I wonder.

Climbing out of bed and tip toeing down the hall to my parents' bedroom, I begin to look for my dad's journal. He used to tell me about how he would write about important things in there, Like the Volturi.

* * *

It took thirty minutes, but I eventually found the little leather book.

Back in my room, I skim through the pages until I come across Jane's name.

* * *

_Jane ordered us to return to Aro. I wanted to take Bella and leave; They would surely try to kill her, but we were forced to go. The elevator ride was awkward and I knew Demetri was staring at her. Eventually, We got to the throne room where Aro, Markus, and Caius were waiting for us. Alec smiled at his sister-_

* * *

"What?!" I yelp.

Alec's name seemed to thicken. I began to hyperventilate. Millions of things made sense now, but I really wish they didn't.

_I made out with a Volturi member._

I blinked a few times before shutting the book and putting it back where I found it. When I returned to my room, I got a piece of paper out and began to write down each incident. The final conclusion?

The Volturi wanted to collect.

I felt my heart crack in my chest at the thought of Alec using me, but I didn't have time to cry.

My alarm clock began to scream at me so I quickly put my findings away before getting dressed in a form-fitting black button up with a pair of bleach washed denim shorts that settle just below my bellybutton and reach mid-thigh. Along with that, a matching vest goes over the button up. Finding a Gucci belt with a silver diamond encrusted G, I slide that through the loops of my waist.

I match a pair of Prada black suede pointy boots with the top before straightening my hair. I place a black and white rose in my hair to hold up my halfway pony tail. A little makeup later, I do a twice over and head for the door.

* * *

As I walked toward the house, I continued to ponder the idea.

Unless the Volturi had recruited a few new guard members, They wouldn't be able to execute the plan that was already in motion.

Besides that problem, I couldn't say anything about the matter to my family so they could prepare. Jane said that the guard would kill my family if I did speak a word of it and they would know. The would know because they are always watching.

As of this morning, I wouldn't doubt their watching me now.

At that thought, I stop walking and look around. The world around me seems as normal as can be. I hear animals sipping water at a near by stream, birds chattering, butterflies flapping; No vampires. Yet, I still felt like I was being watched.

The eerie feeling didn't pass, but standing in the woods wasn't gonna help the problem. Shutting my eyes and forcing everything out of my mind, I continue to the house.

* * *

Before I walk in, I sniff the air for dog. I don't want another run in with a painful almost turn.

All that seems to be in the air is vampire so I open the door. After stopping in the kitchen for a glass of blood, I take a seat in the dining room. A faint stench of wet dog still lingers in the air and I feel a slight headache coming on, but it passes quickly.

It took me a few moments to realize it, but there was no one moving around. The house was dead silent; You could hear a pin drop.

You know that silence where it's too quiet for it not to be suspicious? Yeah, That was it.

I downed the rest of my blood and carefully began to make my way around the house. Everyone's room was as they would always leave them. Rose had left her Facebook open and Emmett's PS3 had a GAME OVER flashing in bright red letters. If that wasn't a sign of trouble, I have no idea what is.

Alice and Jasper's room had clothes laying on the floor. Alice never leaves clothes on the floor! Especially designer. On the desk, laid a piece of ripped up paper with sloppy writing; Jasper.

* * *

_The._

_Violence, Omen, Lies, Truth, Uley, Renesmee, Innocence. _

_Came._

_**Great Protectors.**_

* * *

I scrunch my eyebrows together. This all made no sense but I could smell Jasper. Touching the words, A light flashed in front of my eyes.

* * *

"_We can't just leave. She'll come to Italy, Jasper." Alice cried. _

"_Let's leave her a note." Jazz whispered. _

"_They'll know! They-" _

"_Not if we make it look unimportant." Jasper shushed._

* * *

I felt an uncomfortable shift in my head, but ignored it and tried to focus on what I just saw. It was blurry and the words seemed muffled, but I know it was about Alice and Jasper's connection to this note.

My head began to throb so I stuff the note in my pocket to keep it as evidence. I'd unscramble it later.

* * *

In dad's old room, I found some more clues. My mom's jeans were laying on the ground neatly so either something was in them or mom was folding clothes on the floor.

Digging in to the pockets, I didn't find anything, but another cryptic note.

* * *

_Closet._

* * *

I go to the closet and I see dad's notebook sitting on the shelf. I take it down and skim through it finding nothing, but the same six words.

Continuing my scavenger hunt, I come across a sticky note in his shoe. It has COMPUTER written on it messily like it was done in a rush.

I examine it for a while and I can smell my dad, but none of these clues are very helpful besides telling me everyone left in a rush. Except the note, I just need to put the words in to an order that makes sense.

Heading out of the room and in to the only office in the house. Carlisle's study was left in it's usual messy-clean condition. A few papers were scattered and his computer was left on. Stepping in the room, I smelt something.

I walk deeper in the room and I heard a crunch.

Stepping back, I see another piece of ripped paper.

* * *

_Email._

* * *

Sitting at Carlisle's desk, I see his email open. My heart thuds harder in my chest as I see the last few conversations have been between Aro and him.

* * *

**Aro, **

**It seems one of your guard members has wandered to Forks. I have nothing against your guard, but engaging with someone as naïve as my granddaughter is unacceptable. He's causing troubles among the wolves by interacting with her. We don't want **_**violence**_**. **

**Sincerely,**

**Carlisle Cullen.**

* * *

**Friend Carlisle, **

**My Guard members tend to check up on covens. Perhaps this is an **_**omen **_**of the wolves? He's merely trying to figure out about her since your regular information flow on her progress has ceased to come to me. **

**Sincerely, **

**Aro Volturi.**

* * *

**Aro, **

**Excuse my disrespect, but those are **_**lies**_**. He isn't interested in finding out about her growth process or species. He is interested in my daughter. I do not want them interacting. Call your member back immediately. **

**Sincerely, **

**Edward Cullen.**

* * *

**Dearest Friends, **

**Please do not blame my son for his thoughts. I'm sure Renesmee has grown up to be a beautiful young women; His interest in her may be more, but the **_**truth**_** of the matter is he's collecting information for me. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Sincerely, **

**Aro Volturi.**

* * *

**Dear Aro, **

**My daughter has been imprinted on by Jacob Black. Since your member has arrived, problems have erupted between them. Sam **_**Uley, **_**One of the members in the pack say Jake has lost his tight hold on the faze. Your guard member is angering him; Please, Call him back. **

**Sincerely,**

**Bella Cullen.**

* * *

**Friends, **

**I'm sorry to inform you that Alec has become romantically interested in **_**Renesmee. **_**I didn't expect this as he has never showed any emotion for anyone, but his dear sister, Jane. Please, Forgive me. **

**Sincerely, **

**Aro Volturi.**

* * *

**Aro, **

**Call your child back. He will not take Renesmee's **_**innocence.**_** We do not trust him and if you need any information on hybrids, Carlisle will be happy to dispense the news to you. **

**-Edward Cullen.**

* * *

The messages back and forth chilled my skin. Words from the letter seemed to pop out, but I had no idea how to connect them to the letter I was given.

As I was pondering the emails and note, The email dinged with a new letter from Aro the same moment I connect the words together.

The first letter of each word, put together, spelt Volturi. Jasper wrote: _The Volturi Came. Go to the wolves._

I take the mouse in my hand and reluctantly open the new email.

* * *

**Dearest Renesmee, **

**Please, Do answer. **

**Sincerely,**

**Aro Volturi.**

* * *

My heart stopped, _Answer what? _

The next moment, The phone beside me began to scream. I fell out of the chair with a yelp before standing up. As the phone rang, I felt as if it was daring me to answer. I swallowed and took in a breath.

"Hello?" I answered; My voice curious.

"Renesmee, How are you, my dear?"

Even years after that confrontation, Aro's voice still made the hairs all over my body stand up.

"Aro, What a lovely surprise to hear from you." I say, Mirroring his cheery tone.

"As I would expect; How are you today?" He asks kindly.

_He's playing with you. You're apart of the game now. _I think.

"I'm fabulous. The weather is a bit grey, but what do you expect from Forks?" I laughed.

He laughed along with me, "That's fantastic to hear. Does anything seem… out of ordinary?"

Keeping my breath steady, I answer, "Nope,"

"Except for this surprising phone call."

I can hear voices in the background. Doing my best to keep calm as I hear my family speaking to each other, I smile. They're alive. I hear Carlisle say something about me going along with Aro, but it's hard to hear.

"Ah… How's your grandfather?" He asks.

_It's a trap! _My mind screams.

"You know, I'm not really sure. You see, I've been having these dizzy spells lately so I tend to go to school slightly later then the others so it's quite common for me to walk in to the house in the morning and find no one home. I have study group tonight so I may not even see my family when I get home because they'll probably go out to hunt. It's such a pity." I sigh.

"Ah… So, I haven't caught you off guard?"

"Off guard? What ever do you mean?"

I hear Emmett laughing in the background before Alec's voice can be heard clear as day, "She won't fall for your tricks."

My heart picks up it's pace. I didn't want to react this way to his voice simply because he was supposed to be the enemy. Hell, They have my family.

"I've stumble upon a problem. I shall speak with you later; Farewell dear."

I click the phone off; My heart pushing a thousand beats a second. My family is gone and being held hostage somewhere and the guy I have a major crush on is my enemy.

"You can cry now." I whisper to myself.

_Renesmee._

My head feels like I was just struck by lightening. The world becomes blurry and color begins to fade as I fall from the chair.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a dark room. My eyes slowly adjust to the dim lighting before I see I'm in a motel room. Floral wallpaper, drab carpeting, and a distinct scent of mildew. As my eyes wander over to the corner, I see vampire Heather.

A devilish grin slides across her lips. Her burgundy irises have a nasty gleam in them; She's plotting something evil.

"Hello, _Renesmee._"

That voice, my name. I'm not sure which one did it; A ringing began in my ears and I felt like electricity was zapped in to my system. It shot throughout my brain and I fell to my knees. A yelp of pain slipped past my lips as I grasped my ears.

"Oops. I forgot that was your trigger word." She laughed.

"My what?" I choked out.

"Nothing; Forget it. Aro has given me specific orders to answer any questions you have until he arrives." She sighs as if she wishes she could be anywhere else.

"What? Where am I?"

"A motel just outside of Port Angela's. Our private jet will be here in about an half an hour so I'm watching you until it gets here. Aro told me to have you awake when he gets here."

"He's coming?" I gasp.

She nods.

"Have the Volturi gained new members?" I ask nervously.

She rolls her eyes, "Not the question I was expecting, but alright. Through out the time that Bella Swan became a vampire, Yes, The Volturi have been attempting to strengthen their guard since they can be rendered useless by her gift. Through out the past three years, They have recruited new guard members that have all begun a plan that will help us defeat and collect the gifted in the Cullen clan through kidnapping their beloved hybrid."

"But, You kidnapped my family!" I snap.

"Plans change." She sighs.

"How long have you all been watching us?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"Well, My mate can watch people; Even when their nowhere near him so, Since you were born. The best part? He can see and hear everything around you so we know all about how to turn you." She smirks.

"Are you going to do it now?" I whisper; Fear swimming in my stomach.

"No, Of course not. Aro needs to inspect you and then the Gift twins will tell him whether your current gift will enhance or not." She says as if it's obvious.

"Who are the gift twins?"

"Erick and Elaina. Their new members that have the ability to see humans and vampires with gifts. Erick can see physical gifts and Elaina can see mental. As for different powers, Erick can see the future of people he touches and Elaina can see thoughts of people she touches."

"Is your name really Heather?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes once more; Obviously annoyed with having to deal with me. "No, You stupid child. Until we get you to Italy, You won't know my name."

"Well then, Why are you here?"

"I'm here to collect you."

"You mean kidnap me." I snap.

"Whatever tickles your peach." She winks.

The room filled with uncomfortable silence until the vampire girl's phone went off. She smirked and stood up, "Let's go."

She led me out of the motel in to the darkness of snow fall as a small jet landed in the road just ahead of us. Black in color and louder then anything I've heard.

I watched at the small step door opened and soon a dark cloaked man appeared. He seemed as if he was floating as he made his way over to us. After under the awning, He removed the hood.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Aro smiled.

"Your welcome, Master." She bowed.

"Hello, Renesmee." Aro grinned.

I didn't know how to react or what to do. My dad told me if I ever felt this way to listen to my instincts and they were screaming run.

Not my best idea.

I broke out in a sprint, Charging for the woods. Snow was twinkling down from the sky as the wind whipped at me. It was below zero out now and here I was in shorts; Running through the ice covered forest.

As I keep going, I begin to see the snow is getting thicker with each step. I focus on running, but my mind just won't click to it like it usually does.

As I'm racing through the woods, I begin to realize how fast I'm going.

It's a pace faster then I've ever gone. My cheeks are being nipped at by the frosty wind that is wiping around. My whole body is shivering. My throat and chest are on fire from my harsh breathing.

I hear someone else's footfalls gaining on me. I try to push harder on my legs, picking up the pace. As I try to coax myself to go farther, Anastasia whispers my name to my mind.

_Renesmee. _

Falling to the ground screaming from the intensity of pain in my head, I grasp my throbbing skull. The snow is soft, but bitterly unpleasant. As my vision begins to fade, I know two things. The first is that I'm freezing.

Two? They still caught me.

* * *

I woke up on a plane, Sitting across from an unfamiliar person. His inky hair was cropped around his face and hanging in his studying crimson eyes as he watched me. He had snakebites on his lower lip that seemed to give him a warmer appeal. I could tell he was maybe seventeen. He dressed in all black; Reminding me of Alec.

"Hi." He said quietly.

I blinked a few times at him and he seemed like he would blush if he could. Standing up, He flashed out of the room.

The next moment, A girl about 4'10 danced in to the room. Her eyes were a bright red with gold rimming around, almost matching the shades of her hair. The hair that cropped her face was yellow with tones of red layering the rest. Her face seemed innocent and maybe no more then fifteen, but the eyeliner she wore gave her an older appearance so maybe she was younger then that.

Her were shaped like large almonds and seemed to make her more adorable with smaller features. She had a heart shaped face and a button nose with a set of full lips that made me jealous.

She wore a black long-sleeve tee with a red-black plaid jean vest and matching skinny jeans. On her feet, She had a pair of red hiker boots lined with black. Alice would definitely approve.

"Hi, Renesmee, I'm Julia, but call me Lea." She smiled brightly.

"Hello…" I whispered.

"You must of met my mate, Luke. He's a little shy around new people, but he'll come around." She sighed.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"It'd be easier if you waited to ask that question, but we're going to Italy. Didn't Ana answer your questions?" She asked surprised.

I shook my head and she gasped.

"Gosh, That girl never does anything, but create negative thoughts. Come on, I'll answer any questions you have." She smiled.

I sat with her and she took my hands as if we were best friends, "Ask away."

Since we were touching, It was easier to hear her thoughts. This girl reminded me so much of Alice it wasn't funny, but at least she was sincere in her kind words.

"Um… Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Julia Hanks. I've been apart of the Volturi for a short while now and my mate is Lucas Marks. We both have amazing gifts, but I'll let him tell you about his. Me, I have what you call Death sight and intuition." She said brightly.

"What's that?"

"Well, I can sense danger months before it will come so I prevent the Volturi from getting attacked and I can sense when someone will die. There like trances of the future, but not exactly because I only learn the day, time, and who is there; That's the intuition part. Death sight is something that never goes away. I can see how long someone has lived for, when they'll die, and how they will die." She smiles.

"When am I going to die?" I ask.

She laughs, "Silly, You're not gonna die! We're turning you in to a vampire, but I know three years, thirty six months, one hundred and fifty six weeks, and one thousand four hundred and fifty five days old; Your birthday is in five days."

My mouth drops and she smirks, "Sorry; Force of habit."

"No, It's fine. Uh… Are there other guard members?"

"Quite a few, but you'll meet them all with time. I suggest you stay away from Justin, Kelly, and Jane. They all are very rude and nasty. I try to be kind, but they enjoy being sadistic."

"I figured that about Jane, but, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask.

"Fourteen, but I've been fourteen for over thirty years." She smiles.

My eyes widen, "No way."

"Even odder? My mate is seventeen physically, but only fourteen vampire years so I'm the cougar!" She laughs.

I laugh with her since she seems to be so nice and soon her mate, Luke returns. I underestimated his height; He stands at 6'2 with a leaner structure then most, but he's made of obvious muscle. Standing next to Lea, He's a mountain.

"Lucas, This is Renesmee. Renesmee, This is the love of my life, Lucas." She says, her eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Renesmee." He gives me a half smile, his ruby eyes being half hidden by his hair.

"Hi." I smile.

"Would you like to tell her about yourself, Luke?" Julia whispers in his ear.

He looks at her with a grin and pecks her lips quickly before looking to me, his eyes slicing in to mine as if he could see in to me.

"I can stop time." He says softly.

"As in, Pause life?" I ask.

He nods with a lopsided grin, "It's a physical illusion I suppose, but while frozen, I can choose who freezes and who doesn't. It comes in handy quite often."

"I've never heard of that." I gasp.

"Many of the new members have gifts that no one even knew existed; Julia and myself being one of them. Our minds all work differently as humans and sometimes we have these gifts that are amazing, we just never knew they were there because of natural brain functions that hide them for the safety of the person. The brain is an amazing place." He explains.

"Wow." I sigh.

"He's been studying psychology since he started high school and continued it through his life here; He's very intelligent." Julia says dreamily as she gazes at Luke.

I smile at their romantic exchange; the couple looks as if they were made for each other.

* * *

We eventually land in Italy. While Luke and Julia want to stay with me, Aro has assigned someone named Danny to me.

"Follow me." Someone says.

I jump back as the voice came from no where. Glancing all around me, No one is there, then a moment later a boy about 5'7 is standing front of me. His hair is so blonde it's white, his skin seems to be a shade darker from ivory. He's dressed head to toe in grey with his crimson eyes standing out against all his features.

He looks like an angel; His features are soft with a masculine appeal. He's smaller, as if he may be all bones, but I notice some muscle on the boy. He looks as if he was stripped of all emotion when he fell from Heaven.

"Wh-Where did you come from?" I gasp.

He looks down, his features turning apologetic before twitching back to emotionless, "I apologize; My gift is invisibility and I tend to use it often. My name is Danny, Please, Follow me."

We walk about fifteen minutes in an empty silence before we come to a black limo. Standing by the door is a girl with bright orange hair. She stands about 5'2 and has a tiny body structure with curves that would make Jenifer Lopez jealous. She has every aspect that screams model. The girl is dressed in purple, red, and orange.

The boy beside her is about 5'10 and looks like he could play quarterback on a football team for the NFL. His hair is sandy blonde and spiked up. He appears to be wearing royal blue and black.

As we approach them, Danny turns invisible.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and this is my mate, Kyle. We're going to escort you to the castle." Chloe smiles.

I nod and silently get in the car. I can only imagine what their gifts are. She looks like she'd be pretty dangerous, he looks slightly insane.

* * *

Once we arrive at the Volturi castle, A dirty blonde girl about 5'5 with a round, beautiful face exit's the building. Her lips stick out the most, their shape is delicate and perfect; The size being what every women wishes they had. Her skin is the palest I seen, but it seems to work for her. While she is on the short side, her body looks like a swimsuit model.

"Hello, Renesmee. I'm Kelly, Would you please follow me?" Her smile is obviously fake, but yet still stunning.

She leads me inside the castle and in to an elevator. After a ride with slight small talk on how my flight was, we arrive in front of enormous double doors.

As Kelly pulls them open, The unexpected is revealed.

"Jacob!" I cry.

Before me, I see Jake and Kylie on the ground withering in pain.

I try to run to them, but my body freezes; In fact, Everything does. Luke and Julia are standing off to the side holding hands.

Luke sends me an apologetic look and Julia lets out a sigh before the world returns. I fall to the ground before being grabbed.

Looking to my left, I see a girl with straight chocolate brown hair with bangs clipped across her forehead. She has a pretty face that just screams innocence.

I glance to my right to see the same girl; I do a double take before the world feels too small again. My brain feels over-worked and heavy, but I force my eyes to stay open.

"I'm Johann; Sorry if I scared you, I'm a self-duplicator." The one on my left whispers.

Aro stands from his thrown and approaches me with an gigantic smile on his face, "Welcome, Renesmee."

Johann releases me as Aro puts his hand out. Reluctantly, I place mine in his, but the moment I do, I hear a pop in my ears before the world starts to teeter from side to side. My vision starts to blur in and out of focus, but when it does focus, Kylie and Jake are gone.

"What the- where did they-" I start hyperventilating as everything isn't making sense.

I see the two teens that escorted me here watching off in the distance; Obviously not caring. Julia and Luke are watching with looks of concern. Aro seems to be worried as well, but I don't have the energy to decide whether it's real or not.

I begin to fall, but someone catches me.

"Jake… Kylie… gone…" I breathe out.

I can hear my heart thumping in my ears and I begin to feel lightheaded. The world becomes distant and anything anyone's saying sounds like it's being yelled through a tunnel.

"Take her to her room." I hear Aro order.

I feel myself lifted off the ground and then walls begin to breeze by me. Everything. It's moving too fast and my head is already spinning.

My vision begins to fade, though I try to keep from blackening out, I fail.

* * *

**R&R :D **


	11. Greetings

I woke up with my head feeling sore. I didn't remember much after waking up from that nightmare.

_Did I hit my head on the nightstand? _I wonder.

When I open my eyes, I find my room is pitch black so I assume it must still be night. I sit up and turn the light beside my bed on. As my eyes begin to adjust to the new brightness, Fear and confusion fill my stomach.

_Where am I? How did I get here? How did I get dressed? Where's my parents? What's going on? How did I not wake up? _

Just as my heart begins to thump up to a million beats a second in my chest, the giant double doors to my left open and shut with some girl standing in front of me. She looks like she may be from Korea with bright orange hair to match her eyes.

The girl has high cheek bones and heart shaped lips. She is absolutely beautiful, but that only makes me more terrified of her.

"Shhh… It's alright. You're alright. No one is going to hurt you." She coos.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" I ask.

"I'm Lilly; You're in Italy." She says kindly.

_Italy…_ The memories rush back. Everything; From the disappearance to my passing out.

"Do you remember or have you lost your memory from the fall?" She asks.

"I'm fine; Where's my family?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, but if you have any other questions, maybe I could answer those?" She says, her smile apologetic.

"It's alright, Why am I here? Why are we here?"

"I feel so horrible; Aro wants to answer that tomorrow night at a ball of sorts. Your family will be there and he'll tell you why you're all here. I can't say very much about your family or the situation, I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Okay… Could you tell me about your eye color then?" I ask, feeling deflated.

She smirks, "I drink both animal and human blood. I don't really choose because when I do my gift doesn't work."

"What's your gift?" I ask curiously.

"I'm a re-generator and a healer. If I drink only animal blood my gift only works for me, if I only drink from humans it only works for other people so I drink both and I have orange eyes." She laughs.

I smile with her, "That's really interesting; I've never heard of a gift working like that before."

"You'll learn a lot about things similar to that here. Anyway, You have full access to the castle, but only with a guard. I'm only watching you since I'm useless unless you get hurt. My mate is outside the door though so we'll both be with you if you'd like to go for a walk. I know how cramped these rooms can feel." She says with a small smile.

"Sure, I just- Do you have any clothes I could change in to?" I ask.

She smiles, "Aro is always prepared for guests."

Standing up and swiftly moving over to the closet across from me, she pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"It may not be ideal, but, It's comfortable and most vampires won't care." She smirks.

"Thanks, Lilly." I smile.

She nods, "We'll be right out here if you need us." With that, she leaves.

Once the door closes, I let go of a sigh. So, Aro is holding me and my family hostage here. I quickly change and take my boots off. I'm sure it's clean here. I check the bathroom and find a ton of supplies that I use at home.

Actually, Checking all around the room, The clothes are my size, shoes my size, everything.

Alec wasn't in my room to be a stalker boyfriend like I'd hoped! He was helping Aro out with the kidnap the Cullens plan and I was stupid enough to leave my window unlocked for him.

* * *

Slamming the bedroom door shut on my way out of the room, I stood next to a wide eyed Lilly.

"Are… you okay?" She asks.

My frustration falls and allows my grieving to show, "I'm fine; Just stupid."

She sighs and looks like she wants to hug me, but decides against it. I can tell she'd hug me if it were tomorrow.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm your guard, Xavier." A velvet voice says.

I look up to see who I know for sure is Lilly's mate. Not only because he said guard, but his eyes are the odd orange color too.

His skin was a warm olive tone, paled from vampirism, but as if he belonged here. His face was crafted with perfect cheek bones and an attractive jaw line. His thick jet black locks curled at the tips and were framing his face nicely.

Xavier stands at 6'4; A skyscraper beside my 5'4 self. Although, Lilly looks about 5'9. Besides being tall, Xavier is like Emmett on the body build, only slightly smaller. _Slightly_.

"Holy- Hi."

Xavier smiles down at me, "No one told me she was a comedian."

Lilly moves in to his side and his arm goes around her shoulders. She grins at him before he leans down and pecks her lips.

"So, Rene- No offense, but that name is a nightmare, sweetheart." He says.

A choked noise leaves my throat, "My mother made my name up from my grandmothers' names ."

His laughter echoes through the halls, "Don't you have a nickname or something?"

"Well, My family call me Nessie."

"As in the monster?" Lilly gasps.

Since she seems like the sincere type, I let that one slip. "Uh… Well, No."

"I'm afraid to here the middle name." Xavier smirks.

"Carlie." I say sweetly.

"That's pretty." Lilly smiles.

"Did your dad come up with that one?" He asks.

"No, My mom clashed Carlisle and Charlie together; My grandfathers' names and got Carlie." I explained.

Lilly and Xavier exchange looks, "Is your mom… all there?"

"Last I checked, Yes." I say.

Xavier's smile deepens. "I like you, but that name? Atrocious."

"Which one?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowed.

"All three really." He says with a sigh.

"So what, You're renaming me?"

"Exactly! But, We need to get a few others inputs." Lilly smiles.

* * *

A few minutes later, They've led me in to a lounge room where Lilly waits with me while Xavier goes to get whoever their looking for.

Julia and Lucas show up a few minutes later. Johann strolls in with… Johann? A little while later, Chloe and Kyle walk in hand in hand. A girl who looks similar to Chloe slumps in holding on to air, but I figure it must be Danny.

"That's Christy, Chloe's twin sister." Lilly tells me.

Christy and Chloe share the same eyes, nose, and lips. Besides that, Their faces are shaped differently and Christy's hair is pale white like Danny's. In fact, her in Danny both look like depressed angels. I can't help wondering why their so distressed.

A few minutes another set of twins walks through. A boy and girl.

"That's Erick and Elaina." Lilly says.

Elaina's eyes silently moved over to mine which I quickly noticed are gold. She smiled brightly and waves. Her hair stands out against her though being a literal rainbow of colors. Her face is small, but her eyes are huge. Yet, Somehow fitting.

Erick on the other hand has crimson eyes and ebony hair that crafts around his face with a streak of red. Like his sister, He smiled and waved before moving over toward us.

"Hi, I'm Erick." He introduced smoothly.

"I'm-" Lilly pressed her hand over my mouth.

"We're going to name her when X get's back." She beams.

"Oh, Alright." He laughs.

"Well, My names Elaina. Erick and I are twins." She smiles.

"Oh really?" I ask

"Yeah, but no one really can tell. I look younger." Elaina shrugs.

"What's your gift?" Erick asks, studying me carefully.

"Compared to all you guys, nothing." I smirk.

"Don't say that! Everyone is important. My gift isn't much until the moment comes." Julia jumps in.

I sigh, "I have a mental and physical shield. Besides that, I can portray my thoughts and hear thoughts with or without touch. I can send thoughts easier then hearing them without touching anyone though."

"That's so cool! Same here, The thing is, I can only hear them." Elaina smiles.

"Well, You can also see gifts." Lucas says quietly.

"True, Elaina and I can see gifts of humans. I see physical gifts and she sees mental. On the other side, I can see the future of people I touch. If things don't work out as a vampire, X says I should become a palm reader." Erick smirks.

I laugh with everyone before Xavier walks back in with a kid. At first I think he's a human, but then I see he has burgundy eyes.

"That's Quinn. Be afraid." Elaina jokes.

Xavier sits Quinn next to me and he smiles. The boy doesn't look at all scary. He has a small face that seems as if it's just starting puberty, but still adorable. His hair is a warm chocolate brown that hangs slightly in his eyes. From an angle, He looks like a mini Alec.

I already slapped myself for that one.

"Okay, Everyone, I've brought you all here to talk about our new friend. I'd love to say her name, but that's the problem. We're going to have to rename her. The parents are coming so everyone be on your best behavior!" Xavier orders.

The next moment, A couple that looks to be in their late twenties walks in. I do a double take between Lucas and the couple.

The women stands about 5'7 next to her 6 foot husband.

"Yes, Those are my parents. Lisa and Shawn." Lucas smiles kindly.

Lisa has short choppy hair that lays flat around her head, but it seems to puff out before smoothing out toward her neck. She reminds me of Jessica Alba with her stunning appearance and smile.

Shawn's hair was brushed back in two different ways looking like some kind of movie star. He was sporting a light goatee and seemed to remind me the most of Lucas; but also hinted Sean Faris to my memory.

"Finally, Alright, Now that everyone is here, You," Xavier points to me.

"Up here." He points next to him.

I stand up and stand awkwardly next to the enormous vampire.

"Alright, So, She tells me her name is…" He trails off and looks to me.

My eyes widen at him, "Renesmee."

"Right, and then I ask her if she has a nick name, She says it's _Nessie._ This is one of those pitiful times when it's our duties to rename someone. So, What kind of name does she look like?" He asks the group.

Everyone takes a good long stare at me and I began to shift uncomfortably under their piercing gazes.

"She looks like a Renesmee." Julia answers.

"I agree." Lucas smiles.

"Me too."

"Me three." Elaina joins.

Xavier rolls his eyes.

"How about Renee?" Erick asks.

A few more agree to that before Xavier sighs, "Fine. You're new name is now Renee."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, I meet with the rest of the members; Well, The ones that were here.

Chloe and Christy are sixteen and both fire creators, but their fires are different.

Chloe creates actual balls of fire tinted purple and she can severely burn people. Once the fire has started, It's physical, but it starts in the mind. She's very dangerous and is also Jane's best friend.

Christy can create balls of light energy rather then heat energy. Her ball of light has a similar appearance to the sun and is solid white.

It's a rare occasion for her to start a fire, but the light is very distracting and hypnotizing. It's been known to cause blindness if you stare at it too long.

Some believe they inherited these gifts because of their attitudes. Chloe has always been very in tune with her emotions and always gets very angry very easily.

Christy, however, is often silent and seems to be disconnected from the world. She doesn't show much emotion and has become attached to Markus who appears to have taken her under his wing.

Kyle, Chloe's mate, introduced himself to me. Kyle is seventeen and escaped from a mental institution that his parent's put him in to because he often was very descriptive about his imagination and believed his dreams were real. He was Chloe's singer, but she allowed him to live since she felt such a strong connection to him.

In vampire life, He's able to change the structure of molecules to make a location or person appear different. He's still slightly unstable, but his personality matches Chloe's perfectly.

Danny is sixteen and was found by the Jorge twins when he came to the Volturi castle for feeding time. Even as a human, He had the ability to make his body invisible.

As a vampire, He can make other's invisible as well as objects. He can also walk through things. He became attached to Christy because of their lack of feeling.

Danny tends to never speak and if he does, It's an outburst of anger where everything becomes invisible. Markus has also taken this unfeeling soul in to his heart

Lilly told me that she was turned by a nomad and was left in Italy. Confused, She wandered upon the Volturi.

They offered her a position that she quickly became noticed in. While in battle with a set of newborns, Erick and Elaina got hurt very badly as well she did.

They all survived, but she healed in a matter of seconds and then healed her friends. She is known for her kind nature and tendency to get whatever she wants from Aro.

Lisa and Shawn were on their honeymoon in Italy. They came to the Volturi castle for a tour and were discovered by Elaina and Erick.

They were turned immediately and when awoke, Became instant mates.

Shawn has the ability to see things in the past from objects he touches. While it's similar to Aro's gift, He can't see the past of people; Only objects. He is extremely helpful if Demetri needs to track someone.

Lisa has the ability to see through illusions, but not break through them. For instance, She can see through Jane's gift, but it still effects her because she can't prevent it. Kyle's gift however is easily avoided by her.

Before we left, Quinn came to talk to me.

* * *

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey."

"So, I bet you think I don't have a gift." He said slyly.

"I never said that." I smirked.

"Well, Do you?"

"Sure, Do you have a shield? Hear thoughts?" I ask.

He laughs before Erick jumps in, "Quinn is underestimated because of his 4'3 size. When he was young, He could always control the weather. It would often happen when he was angry and soon the people of his town noticed and believed he was evil so they cast him out."

"For a year, I wandered around until someone bit me. After turning, I was able to willingly control the weather. The odd part about this was that I could also turn my whole body metal, while also controling metal." Quinn grinned.

"He is the ultimate weapon because his body cannot be penetrated and he does not feel anything that happens in this state. As well as this being amazing, The body of metal seems to have mental and physical shield properties that no one can break through making him ultimately undefeatable." Erick finished, his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Wow, That's amazing."

"Guess who bit me." Quinn was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who?" I ask.

He smirks and points over to Elaina who's laughing with someone.

Erick shakes his head and pushes the kid who doesn't even falter, "That's my sister."

"I don't care." Quinn smiles.

"Is she your mate?" I ask.

Quinn sighs, "I'm too young for a mate."

"What?"

"Aro told him that he was too young to have a mate." Erick shakes his head, looking guilty.

"He's afraid if I get a mate, I'll want to leave. I wouldn't though." Quinn shrugs.

* * *

Toward eleven, Xavier and Lilly lead me away. I say goodbye to all the members and head back to my room. Xavier tells me about his gift being enhanced combat. He can pick-up any fighting techniques in a matter of moments after seeing them.

Besides that, He can shoot balls of energy out of his palms.

* * *

Once back at my room, I say goodnight to Xavier and Lilly walks me in to my room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asks.

"A lot. Everyone is so…"

"Nice?" She smiles.

"Not what I expected." I say.

Her eyebrows scrunch together, "Why?"

"When the Volturi came to my home when I was little, the guard was terrifying. I vaguely remember it because I've tried to block it out since the day it happened, but I remember black and red. The words evil and depression coming to mind with the name Volturi." I say.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"It's not you're fault; I mean, They thought I was an immortal child. I just want to know why Aro want's us so much now." I sigh.

She lets go of a breath, "Tomorrow, You shall find out. Goodnight, Renesmee."

"Good night, Lilly." I smile and wave.

I lay my head down on the pillow and allow my thoughts to drift everywhere. The one that seems to be on replay is that Alec never really cared for me; He was only using me. With that thought in my mind, I fall asleep to dreams of drowning in a lake with a violin, The instrument I hate with a passion, floating beside me.


	12. Hybrid

_The water weighed down on me. I fought to push to the surface for the oxygen my burning lungs so desperately craved, but the sea shoved me under with an unknown force as I plunged deeper several feet. _

_Faces of my family seemed to swirl in with the mix of the current; Smiling and bright. _

_**Why are they so happy? **__I asked myself. _

_Ignoring the thoughts and faces, I desperately tried to push myself to the surface. I succeeded in rising a few feet, but all that earned was brushed away as I was yanked down twelve feet deeper. As moments passed, I gave up trying and decided to allow the current to drive me. _

_As I floated there, Air seemed to be an after thought until a blurry figure came in to view. The fuzz cleared to reveal a violin that stayed beside me. Music played dulled in to the background; A truly beautiful sound, but suddenly the dream changed. _

_My father spoke to me, His lips moving, but his voice drowned out by the violin playing. _

_I was confused and angry. He was attempting to teach me to play the damn instrument that sang out the hushed lullaby behind the scene of my dream. I couldn't understand what was happening, but the song in the background grew louder. It felt as it was purposefully trying to irritate me. I screamed at him. _

"_I don't want to play it!" _

_Dad smiled and said something more, but I couldn't hear him over the music. It made so angry that tears began to burn in my throat. I attempted to throw the stupid violin away from my arms, but I was not in control of my body. _

_Hot tears ran down my face before the scene changed again. My family surrounded me with beaming faces. I looked down over myself to find I wore a wedding gown. Fear and shock slapped me across the face. I wanted to stop walking down the petal graced aisle, but my legs continued on. I looked up to meet Jacob's glowing face. _

_The violin switched from a calming song to the expected wedding tune. _

_A mist beside me filled in to my father. He spoke to me, but once again, I heard nothing as the violin drowned him out. I angrily glared at the violin player, but I was suddenly confused and even more frustrated. _

_The girl playing was a younger version of me; She looked miserable as she lazily struck each key. I felt alone. Not only could I not hear them, but they couldn't hear me. I looked to my father and tried once more, screaming as loud as I could._

"_I don't want to marry him!" _

_Everyone began to fade away and their forms began to bleed of color like a letter written in pen being drizzled on with water. The grassy backyard filled in to the ocean and the violin resided beside me. I choked on the salty water and decided I didn't belong here. I wanted air. I __**needed**__ air. _

_I began to push to the surface with all my strength and the closer I got, I began to see crimson eyes glistening at me. His face came in to view and I saw Alec. He stretched his arm out to me and I froze. _

_I had to choose. If I stayed in the water, I'd be floating forever with a violin that played a different tune or I could grab his hand and always wonder if I'd ever see the ocean again. Maybe I didn't want to leave the water; I felt safe here. _

_**Air. I want air. **__My heart sang. _

_I begin to swim up to his hand, My own arm stretching out for his. _

_**Safety. I want safety. **__My mind ordered. _

_I stopped swimming and floated there. My eyes shifting between the glowing face of Alec and the depths of the ocean that began to form in to my family. I couldn't decide. I didn't want to either, but I had to or I wouldn't make the choice at all. They would._

* * *

The curtains pulled back and the bright beam of the sun bled in to my eyes. My dilated pupils were not grateful as I opened my lids.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Lilly sang.

I blinked at her. Tired, confused, and once again realizing I was locked away in Voltura did not meet my idea of a _good_ morning. Catching on to my less then shining mood, she shook her head with a musical laugh.

"I'll get you some clothes, but you should be happy this morning." She shrugged as she danced to my closet.

"Why?" I asked, My voice hoarse from sleep.

Lilly looked back at me with a surprised expression, "You don't remember? Today you get to see your family and talk to Aro about what's going to happen at the ball. Its not really a ball considering it's just a little party for the guard, but we'll have at least-"

"When?" I ask, cutting her off.

"An hour or so from now." She smiles as she continues scavenging through the closet.

"Are- Is everyone okay?" I question as I stare at the comforter.

An uncomfortable silence fills the room. Lilly lets out a breath, "If by okay, You mean physically unharmed? Then yes."

"What else could I mean?" My voice breaks.

"They haven't fed since the capture and a few of the illusionists on the guard had permission to inflict mental damage they could recover from. It's nothing serious, really." She sighs.

My heart breaks as I think of all the pain they've probably went through. Some of the guard members have the ability to break through mental shields so my mom could have been hurt.

* * *

Lilly finally returns and places a warm violet party dress on the bed, "You have to dress up tonight. Everyone has to too,"

She heads for the door and gives me a small smile.

"I'll see you in an hour."

After the door closes, Even though they can hear me, I allow the tears to fall. Whether they're tears of excitement or pain, I'm not sure. All I know is, My emotions are too overwhelming to contain.

* * *

When Lilly came to retrieve me, She told me I didn't have to change anymore and led me to Aro in my sweats.

Walking through the doors in to Aro's throne room had my heart beating faster then usual. I felt lightheaded as I hyperventilated. How this was going to turn out was beyond me.

The smell of dust and metallic hit my nose as I crossed the thresh hold, but the aroma of my mom's perfume mingled in the air and sure enough, When I walked further in to the room, there was my mother.

"Mom!" I cried out.

"Renesmee!" Mom tries to run to me, but Demetri grabs her.

I began to sprint to my mom, but someone grabbed my upper arms and held me in place. I'm fighting back and start to send an overload of thoughts to the person touching me, but something stops me.

That smell; _His_ smell.

"Renesmee, Please," He whispers desperately.

I can't hurt him. Even after everything, I _can't_ hurt him. At this realization, I fall slack in his arms wanting to scream every curse I know at him. I want to tell him how much I hate him. I want to tell him to never speak to me again. I want to make it clear that I never wanted him.

But the fact of the matter is that those are all lies.

I let out a shaky breath and lock eyes with my mom who looks tired; Or in a vampire's case, Hungry. Her normally golden irises are a burnt out color that is still fading to black with bags forming under her eyes.

I feel the tears pooling in my own eyes, but I blink them away as Aro stands from his chair.

"Good Afternoon, My friends." He says cheerily.

"How've you been sleeping, Renesmee?" Caius grins.

"You sadistic bast-"

Alec's hand covers my mouth; Most likely saving my life. My dad once told me by even looking at the Volturi wrong, You could get yourself killed.

Aro sighs in a disappointed manner, "Caius, Could you ever be kind to our guests?"

I shoot my best glare at Caius who just grins back. I notice all the people in the room; That beautiful girl who walked me in, Kelly? She stood next to Caius. Actually, She stood _really _close and would lean down to whisper in his ear every so often.

Off in the corner stood the vampire Heather or Anastasia; She watched Aro carefully as if waiting for his signal. Beside Marcus stood the invisibility boy, Danny and Christy. I think her gift was creating light.

Standing a few feet from Aro was Jane and some unfamiliar boy with spiked dirty blonde hair with deep crimson eyes. The weird part was that they were holding hands as they too waited for a signal from Aro.

"Aro, Please, Just tell us what's going on." Mom begs.

"Ah, yes. My deepest apologies, Bella. In the last few years, I've felt this everlasting presence of… a threat in my bones. It started a little over three years ago when a beautiful young women turned in to a vampire and yet, Still conceived a child. It was quite remarkable as it was dangerous. The child has now grown up and the _family_ presents a problem." He said in a testing tone.

"We'd never do anything to cause problems on purpose." My mom says nervously.

"My dear, Surely you know I understand this. It's what you did in the past that has resulted in the conflicts of today. When my coven and I came to research your daughter, You formed an alliance with a few other covens. They have spread the word that it is alright to rebel against us and I'm afraid the fault falls on to Carlisle." Aro's performance of sorrow is truly phenomenal, I even believed it for a second.

The silence that fell over the room was thick and personal. My mom was at a loss of words and anything I said would not be in the favor of our lives. So, We patiently waited for him to continue.

Aro takes in an unnecessary breath, "With that said, I have come to a conclusion. I'd hate to tear a lovely family apart, but if none of you agree with me, I just may have too,"

My heart beats harder against my ribs. _What is he playing at? _

"You very well know, I'm a reasonable man. I am willing to give you three choices. The first, You all may join me; Come live in Voltura and rule the vampire nations." Aro grinned.

"Next choice?" I practically spat.

Though nothing showed on his face, The annoyance was clear in Aro's eyes and as his jaw tightened a smidge.

"The second is to work for me. You all return to where ever it is you live and if I need assistance, You shall respond."

"And the third?" My mother asked, dreading the answer.

"The one I would truly regret is to kill and collect." He sighed.

My stomach did a nervous flip. He had the power. The Guard he had now, The kind people I met, are under his control. No one in my family would choose the first or second choice simply because it still ties us to the Volturi.

_Why would he be asking __**us**__ to make the decision? _I questioned.

And then it hit me.

My mom didn't react well under pressure. If it meant keeping my family alive, she would choose that no matter what without thinking about _how_ we'd be living even if we were still breathing.

"I guess-"

"No!" I yelled over her.

My mother looked to me helplessly. "Renesmee…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just- Shouldn't you speak with my father or Carlisle about this? They are the most reasonable after all." I say to Aro.

His burgundy orbs pierce in to mine. He knows I know what he knows about how my mom thinks. She's a broken survivor.

Mom slowly connects the dots before looking to me with understanding and nods profusely, "Yes. My husband or father-in-law would make a much better decision than I would."

Aro's jaw ticks as his plan shattered. At first, Annoyance and hatred stormed in his eyes but as he turned to advise me, They lightened to a form of respect.

"Everyone, Leave us. Alec and Renesmee, You shall stay."

Everyone began to evacuate the room. Mom looked to me with a broken heart and I smiled weakly at her, "I love you" I mouthed to her.

The doors shut; Cutting away my vision.

Aro looked to me and shrugged out of his coat. He wore black slacks and a navy blue button up with a shiny pair of dress shoes. He paced the room in silence for a minute; The only sound was the heavy thump of my heart and the click-clack of his heel.

"Renesmee," He began.

Aro was a few inches from me and brushed my cheek for a moment. I could feel Alec's chest rumble as he held back a hiss. I bit back my own smirk, _Maybe he does care…_

He closed his eyes before looking to me again softly, "Such a lovely name. Your mother is quite creative."

Aro paced again, Dragging his hand along different surfaces.

"You have grown to be most intelligent. I've watched you over the years through a guard member with a remarkable gift and, my dear, Not much gets by you. You proved that just now and I have decided to make you a deal." He grinned.

I let out a breath, Attempting to regulate my breathing pattern.

"You have gifts that could grow with immortality and practice. I could give that to you and I know you want to be like us; Strong, immortal. I also understand you want someone like this…" He trailed off and his eyes flickered to Alec.

I broke his gaze looking away and becoming very aware of how tender Alec's hold was.

"What's the proposal?" I ask quietly.

"I will let your family go freely and I give you my word that the Volturi guard, myself, and my brothers will never harm them in exchange for… you. The Volturi will never have any sort of interaction with the Cullen coven _ever_ again."

My heart froze in my chest.

"If I join you, You'll leave my family alone? Forever?"

He pondered this for a moment before nodding, "For as long as you are on my guard, but if you do leave, Next time we come for you, the people you love will die. I will kill and collect,"

Aro's façade had long faded. His charm had fallen and he was all sharp edges as of now.

"I'll give you time to consider this as an option as I understand it is quite a big decision for such a young girl to make all on her own, but you like making your own choices," He smirks knowingly.

"Alec, Take her room. I'll see you again later, my dear."

Alec gripped my arm a little tighter and led me out of the throne room. It wasn't until we were in the room I was assigned that he pulled me in to his arms. A part of me wanted to pull away and confront him, but at the same time, I just wanted to melt in to him.

I allowed the exchange. How could I not?

As I stood there in his embrace, I began to think of everything. From the moment we met to now… It wasn't real. It was what he was ordered to do.

Knowing that, I had the strength to pull away from him.

"Renesmee, What's wrong?" He asked, truly worried.

"Can you just leave please?" I'd intended for it to come out in a spiteful tone, but instead, my voice expressed all the heartache I felt.

"Ness," He began as he took my hand.

I yanked it away. "You do not have the right to call me that." I snapped, the tears breaking my voice.

Alec looked confused and hurt, "What did I do?"

A hysterical laugh left me before I could stop it.

"The real question is what _didn't _you do!" I growl.

He stared at me, Still confused.

"Everything from the moment we met has been a lie. Your job is done now so you can't stop the game." I say.

"Game? Renesmee, I-"

"Don't even pretend to act like you actually gave a damn about me. You were supposed to do a something for Aro and the assignment is done. I'm here in Voltura with four decisions that all end badly so I really don't want to deal with your fake affection." I hissed.

"Renesmee, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, A knock sounded at my door.

"Renesmee, You have a visitor." Lilly said from the other side of the door.

A few counts of silence passed. Alec remained quiet, but his eyes looked hurt. Our gazes were locked on one another until I finally broke first and looked to the soft maroon carpeting.

"You should go." I whispered.

He nodded and headed for the door. Carlisle appeared on the other side, but just before the door closed, Alec looked back at me. "We'll finish this later." He said.

With that, He left down the hallway. Carlisle shut the door and had a questioning look in his eye. I waved a hand dismissively before pulling him in to a hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty crappy mentally, but physically, I'm fine. How's everyone else?" I sigh.

"It seems that Aro has gained some more followers with quite the gifts. Bella has been a primary target since Jane found a mate that can break through her shield now, but it's incredible how Bella still has some resistance. Everyone else is worried sick about how you are now that they know you are here." He explained.

"There's no need to be worried," I lied with a smile.

"Did mom tell you about what Aro wants?" I asked, switching topics.

He let out a heavy breath, "Yes."

"What do you think?"

"There's not much to think. Aro has assets that are impossible to rebel against. We either join them or die. It's not very reasonable or fair, but that's Aro. What do _you _think?" Carlisle asks.

I swallowed. "That we're going to die either way."

"What would give you that idea?"

"They could kill us or they'll slowly torture our minds. One way or another, We lose." I sigh.

"Well-"

"Times up." Lilly cut off sadly.

With a sigh, Carlisle pulled me in to his arms. "I'll see you soon." He whispered.

Heading toward the door, He looked back and waved good-bye.

"Tell everyone I'm alright, Okay? And that I love them." I smile.

"I will, dear."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent locked up in my room. No one from the guard stopped by; I think they're not allowed too. Alec checked in a few times, but I never spoke back to him. The clock ticked on the nightstand, a constant reminder that I only have so much time to make a decision.

Just as the moon rose center sky, I made my choice.

My family have all been through so much; Risked so much for me. They'd be willing to throw their lives down for me. It was my turn to give back.

Lilly came to my room a few minutes later, "Do you need anything?" She smiled.

"To talk to Aro." I say.

"N-Now?" Her voice trembled.

"Sooner is better then later, Yes." I sigh.

"Alright. F-follow me." She whispered.

At the throne room, I found Aro sitting in his chair with a pleased look on his face as I entered. My fingers were tangled together behind my back. My heart pounded against my chest as second thoughts crossed my mind.

_No. If you stay, Everyone else can leave. They deserve to leave. _I told myself.

"Ah, Renesmee, Lovely to see you again." Aro smirked.

"I've made my decision." I say bitterly.

"And what is it, my dear?"

The words were easy. Simple and said in a matter of seconds, but the meaning behind them is what made it so difficult to say anything at all. I took in a breath, "Let my family go and I'll join you."

"Wise choice, Renesmee." Aro grinned.

Just as I thought the worst had come and gone, Someone grabbed me from behind. "It'll only hurt for a minute."

The voice… I recognized it, but I couldn't place it before my neck was bit. Teeth, Sharp as razors, carved in to my skin and a sickening cry erupted from my throat. The next second, I felt it. Just as the burn nipped away at my half-human body, I felt a disconnection inside me.

_The imprint. _I thought.

A huge wave of utter despair and depression washed over me. With the imprint, I felt protected even when I wasn't. I had the security of knowing if something horrible were to happen, Someone would come for me.

Without it, I was vulnerable. It was in that moment of realization that I'd gone from a four year old hybrid to a new born vampire.

* * *

My deepest apologies if this isn't great. I've been working on it for a week and well... It started out good, but the ending got a little shaky. Updates are going to be spacious for a while, Which I'm really sorry about. The school year is back and my teachers show no mercy with homework plus I rescued a kitten so I have a baby to care for now. :D

R&R


	13. Memories

**Alec's POV **

Her screams echoed through the castle. I knew that cry anywhere and the second I heard it, I raced to the source of the sound.

Crashing through the double doors, I found Renesmee on the floor with a bite-mark in her neck. The bloody cut slowly closed as her the color in her cheeks faded. The warm bronze color of her hair darkened to golden brown with a hue of orange. Even with her eyes closed, I knew those gorges big puppy dog brown eyes were gone.

Her body shook and the mark on her neck faded to a scar that would forever lay on her throat. It was terrifying; The rapid beat of her heart slowly fading away. I couldn't take it.

Erick was the culprit behind her change.

I jumped for him, A hiss escaping me. Tackling him to the ground, He didn't realize why I'd attacked him and was stunned while I pounded in to his face. It took eight of Joann's clones, Felix, and Xavier to yank me off of Erick who was a cracked mess.

"How could you?!" I screamed.

Erick was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You bit her! Why?! She doesn't deserve this! She hasn't done anything!" I hollered.

"Alec, Calm yourself." Aro snapped.

Right when I was about to give him a piece of what I've been holding back for centuries, Lucas froze me. With the moment they had, Xavier whispered to me "Sorry, dude." before a heavy object knocked me out.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Seeing the world through the clarity of immortal eyes should've been the most amazing moment of my life. It should've been the moment I've looked forward for oh so long. It should've been beautiful.

But it wasn't.

The world I saw in such vivid form was Voltura. It wasn't the smiling faces of my family or the vast, thick forest I grew up in. It wasn't the pack or Jake's accepting smile. The people I woke up to were the faces of people who terrified me.

_This wasn't what I wanted._ I thought to myself.

I felt his presence moments before he walked through the doors. His thoughts flowed carelessly to mine and I was shocked at what I… saw. It was so odd, Rather then hearing his thoughts, I saw them before my own eyes the same way I show mine to other people.

"Finally awake I see." Aro grinned.

"Why?" I whispered.

"It had to be done if you were going to be apart of the Volturi. It's the only way I can ensure your safety, My darling Renesmee."

"Where's my family?" I asked.

"I've sent them home, As you asked."

I felt the venom pooling in my eyes and before Aro could attempt to comfort me, I flashed in to the bathroom. Of course a vampire can break through a door, but Aro is a man of manners.

I dry-sobbed in to my hands, the feeling of crying was gone.

Looking up in to the mirror, I expected to see puffy pink eyes, but no. That was far from who I saw.

I suppose there was a resemblance to myself, but I couldn't tell. My hair changed to a warmer color and my cheeks had lost their natural blush. My face had become more defined and my eyes… That petrifying red.

"No." I whispered.

My knees lost their feeling and I fell to the cool tile floor. My whole world crumpled before me. I was part of the Volturi now. Forever to ensure my family would be left alone.

_It's worth it. _I lied to myself.

_You're doing this for them. They've risked their lives so many times, It's time for you to risk yours. _

Just the thought brought some strength to me, but I couldn't help feeling as if I'd made the wrong choice. My family would die for me to live and I would do the same, but now that I'm stuck here… Won't they risk everything to save me?

"Oh god." I cried.

They would. They're going to come back and get themselves killed trying to save me. I can't- I won't let that happen.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I crashed in to someone. Looking up, I found Alec gazing down at me with the most broken look I'd ever seen in someone's eyes. I couldn't hold back, a part of me much more trusting of Alec took over my mind.

I wrapped my arms around him and allowed a moment to breath in his intoxicating scent, but that moment quickly evaporated as my mind had an overflow of information. Alec's thoughts poured in to my mind and I saw everything through his eyes.

He thought I died.

Not just that, but he actually cared for me. He still did and there was something else… it was odd. A connection between us gleamed brighter in his mind, but before I could find out what it was, he broke our embrace.

I looked up confused and dazed, but I heard footfalls growing near.

"We don't have much time, but I have to tell you something very important. Aro has a plan to make you completely loyal to us and while I can't stop it, I will try to help you." He began in a rush.

"Alec, What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You know her as Nicole, but her name is Anastasia. She is going to come in here and erase any memories of your life, family, home, anything that would keep you from having a full dedication to the Volturi. I will try my best to help you regain the things you lose, but I can't do much. After she's done, Chealsea will come in to strengthen your ties and then Aro has assigned me to be your guard. We have a few seconds, but I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for everything and that I really do care about you. So much." He sighs as he pulls me in to him again.

"Alec, I-" I stop myself as someone walks through the door.

"Hello, Renesmee."

At my name, I fall to my knees in agony. I grasp my head and wait for it to stop, but after a few seconds, everything goes black.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Anastasia walks in and Renesmee pulls away from me.

"Hello, Renesmee." Ana smirks.

Ness falls to the floor, whimpering and shaking. I kneel down to her, the heart that I thought had been dead for centuries felt an unimaginable pain at the fact I could do nothing to help her. Then, she stops moving altogether as I watch Ana's eyes dilate.

"Are you-"

"Erasing? Yes. Hopefully, I wipe her memory clean and not leave bits behind, but it's never that easy. The emotions will stay behind, but the memories will do deep in to her mind, parts she won't be able to scavenge through. In place of some of those emotions will be artificial memories I'll create so she believe she's been here all her life… or what she can remember anyway. You know she's your mate, right?" Ana questions as she, I assume, she comes across the memory.

"Yeah. I know."

When Renesmee begins to stir, I don't know whether I should feel happy Aro is letting her live or devastated that more lies will be added to her life.

She blinks a few times and smiles up at me, "Alec."

* * *

Weeks had passed and Renesmee wasn't herself. She wasn't even Renesmee anymore. Ana was afraid her name could trigger the memories to resurface so we've ended up calling her Carly. She thinks she was a human that was changed because the twins saw her gifts.

I should be happy. She believes we're mates and truthfully, we are. The problem is we never fell in love. Her life was erased and rewritten.

A knock at my door broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Renesmee in a low-cut maroon top, black jeans, and her hair straightened. Her feet were left bare… they always were. I never understood why and neither did she.

I asked her at one point and she responded with it felt unnatural to her.

"Hi." Ness chimed.

I force a smile, "Hey."

She bit her lip nervously. At least she still had some traits from her previous life.

"Do you want to go for a run with me?" She asked.

That surprised me, "You run?"

Ness smiled at the ground and shrugged. Shifting from left to right, she let out a sigh. Looking out the door before shutting and locking it, she flashed to my side. Her eyes bright with excitement.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" She beamed.

"Of course."

She took in a deep breath.

"Lately, I've been having this urge- That's not quite the word though. It's more like a _need_ to run. I don't know what's compelling me to want to do it so much, but I just- I feel like a part of me just has to run,"

Ness paused and let out a small laugh.

"It's ridiculous, I know, but it's also part of the reason I don't wear shoes all the time. I guess I just like feeling ground beneath my feet." She shrugged.

A few moment passed before she stood up, "So? Want to come?"

I was still stunned at the outburst. It was like the old her. Maybe that was a way to get her memory back.

"Sure."

I could tell she was having difficulty explaining the running thing to me, but I knew a part of her memory was connected to the running. Maybe it could help her remember a little bit of her past.

* * *

We headed out to the vast forest just behind the castle.

"Oh gosh," She gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The wind, the earth, the animals. All of it; I can feel it in my bones. It's amazing! I can feel it all through my feet. It's so clear and beautiful." Renee sighed dreamily.

"Let's go!" She grins.

Her body shot off like a bullet, my eyes couldn't follow her. I raced after her, but she was so fast. In a matter of seconds, she'd built miles between us. Then she was right in front of me; I was knocked back by her.

Renesmee's musical laughter flittered through the air, "I'm sorry, Alec."

I gazed up at her with a grin as I saw that familiar girl from a month ago looking down at me. She bit her lip and helped me up. I wanted to kiss her so badly right then, but refrained. Knowing she wasn't herself made everything romantic we ever did together feel like a lie, not just to me, but to her.

I didn't like lying to her.

Backing away, I smiled shyly at her, "We should get back to the castle before everyone starts to worry." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked in the direction of the dungeon we called a home.

"Let them worry." Ness grins as she takes my hand.

I remain silent as she pulls me toward her. Standing on to her tiptoes, she wraps her arms around my neck. I cautiously look down at her to see her gazing up at me through her lashes. I almost kissed her, if it weren't for the crimson eyes that reminded me this wasn't _my_ Renesmee, I would have.

She was Carly.

Unwrapping her arms from around me, I backed away, knowing Ana had put a block in her mind. She couldn't disobey anyone. An order was an order in her mind.

"Let's get back." I smiled.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Just for a second, I thought he would kiss me, but then he got this look in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but it made him pull away. He untangled me from him and forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's get back."

Any time we were about to get intimate, he'd pull away last second and do this! Frustration pulsed in to my veins and I fizzed over.

"N-No." I stammered quietly.

It felt like something was holding me back from defying him, but my will was stronger. I was not going to sit here and be told no when I had been so many times. It was about time for a yes.

"No." I demanded.

Surprise flashed through Alec's eyes.

"Y-yeah, I said it. No. You are going to get your sorry ass over here and you are going to kiss me. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm your mate. You do not get to walk away from an intimate moment like that... and you won't do it again." I hissed.

Another electrical shock went through me. I'd never spoken to anyone like that and it felt good, right even. I felt like I had a voice, then again, didn't I have it before? I couldn't remember.

He smirked, sly and mysterious. "Are you demanding a kiss? You should be so lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "As if."

A warm laugh I had never heard left his perfect lips. Something about this moment felt familiar, but we'd never been so playful before. He advanced closer, his arms encircling around me waist. Alec's scent entered my senses and a chill ran down my spine.

"You almost remind me of the girl I lost." he whispered.

I sigh, he often went on about this girl he'd met before me. He spoke wonders of her, while gazing at me like I was her, but it couldn't be me. He said she had the most amazing brown eyes that blazed with the fire in her soul and she had an attitude that could scare even the toughest vampires, but he couldn't have her.

She belonged to someone else.

I have to admit that it hurt. I mean, any girl with the guy they love would feel the same if he went on and on about some girl who sounded amazing, all the while unintentionally making you feel irrelevant, but he'd often say things that made me wonder if I was her. I mean, it's not impossible... I was human and humans have brown eyes.

I had to know.

"Alec, am I the girl you lost?" I question quietly.

He grinned, "You were. And you will be again."

I was about to question him further, but I realized the close proximity of his lips. We're backed in to a tree, him leaning toward normally isolated eyes soften as they gaze down at me. Neither of us look away, but he starts to lean in. My eyes flicker down to his lips then back to his eyes. Just a little closer...

I pulled away as a migraine burned in my head. This feeling in my stomach, this moment, Alec and I in the woods, this almost kiss; All of it is too familiar and yet it's never happened, has it? I grab my throbbing skull in pain.

"What is happening to me?" I cry.

"Renesmee, What's wrong?" He questions, but suddenly looks nervous.

"Why would you call me Ray-neez-me?" I ask through gritted teeth.

I see utter devastation cloud his features, "Re-nez-may." He sighs.

"Renesmee," I repeat and as I do, the throbbing worsens.

Before I can tell Alec I need to get back to the castle, all goes black. Flashes of unfamiliar people fly through my mind. They're all beautiful and have golden irises, but I don't understand any of it. Nothing makes sense until the name Alec said flies through my mind one last time.

* * *

_Voices. I could hear voices and a feminine voice that I dearly had grown attached too. The ring of it was lovely. More voices until I settled to listening, "What if he's a she?" _

_**Momma! She's speaking! **I thought cheerfully.  
_

_"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh-nez-may." She said. _

_**Oh, what a lovely name. I love it mother and I love you so much. I can't wait to see you.** I think. _

* * *

__I wake up in the forest, Alec's arms around me, his face was a mask of worry. Everything I saw inside of that dark area still swirling around in my mind. Maybe Alec could help me.

"Alec, Do you know who Esme is? Or Bella maybe? Edward? Who are these people?" I question, feeling overwhelmed with the number of names I'd picked up.

_Alice, Emmett, Jake, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Renee, Charlie? Who are these people?_

He let go of a breath, "I think we should make a call."


	14. NOT A CHAPTER- Guard Members

_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R ___**** THIS IS****_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R ___**** THIS IS****_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R ___**** THIS IS****_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**_** THIS IS**_**_ NOT A CHAPTE_****_R_**__

**With that cleared up, this is not a chapter, but rather a summary of all the OC guard members i.e who they are, where they came from, what they can do, etc. So, For those who couldn't keep up (i don't blame you) here are the characters. While you dont HAVE to read this, I recommend it since they will all be coming up in the next chapter. **

**-Allie**

* * *

Mind speaker/Shield breaker. -Anastasia Moore/ *Derek's Mate

Age: 17

Ana can control dreams, speak to the mind, and break through mental shields. She is a dangerous asset on the Volturi guard because of her gift. While speaking to the mind is limited to a single word, That word is called a trigger word; Meaning, If she says the word out loud, It causes severe migraines and weakness. As a human, She could whisper in people's minds and accidentally told Aro to stop when he fed on her. She was turned after that moment. If she can touch a person and look them in the eye, She'll be able to control the mind. While controlling the mind, She has the ability to erase memories, create artificial memories, and have the person obey her every word. Few people have been able to regain their old thoughts and if they did, they became insane and were murdered on the spot.

* * *

Shield/Shield breaker. -Justin Johnson *Jane's Mate

Age:18

Justin can break through shields and if touching another person, break the shield for them. He also can create a mental or physical shield. Justin accidentally joined a group of tourists and was brought in for feeding time. Alec tried to numb the members, but Justin remained fine and when people tried to attack him they couldn't touch him. Aro offered him a spot on the guard which he accepted and in vampire life, Became Jane's mate. In battle, Jane and Justin often hold hands so he can break shields for her.

* * *

Talent for seeing humans with mental gifts/Sees thoughts of people she touches. -Elaina Jorge /

Twins

Talent for seeing humans with physical gifts/Sees future of people he touches. -Erick Jorge/

Age: 17

Erick and Elaina's past is unknown, but they remember being left in the woods and turned by an nomad that taught them to drink from humans. They came to the Volturi when their maker was murdered in a fight with another nomad. They are the second set of twins the Volturi has collected and are valued very much for their abilities.

Erick can see humans who would carry a physical gift in to the vampire life as well as see the future of people he touches.

Elaina can see humans who would carry a mental gift in to the vampire life as well as see what a person is thinking if she touches them.

* * *

Self-Duplicator (physical gift) -Johann Lewis/

Age:15

Johann was touring Italy when she came across Erick; She was his singer, but he allowed her enough blood to turn. She was known for her multiple personalities as a human, but her mental illness turned in to a physical gift of being able to replicate up to fifteen of her identical selves. Jo no longer suffers from illness.

* * *

Advanced Clairvoyance -Derek Blake *Ana's Mate

Age:17

Derek was turned by Aro when he tried to save his girlfriend, Anastasia from being turned. He was on vacation with Ana and her family when he saw that his girlfriend was being attacked by someone and went to help her. When asked how he knew, He told Aro that he could see what was happening around the world in the present time. Aro turned him and as a vampire, He can focus on one person and see what they are doing at the present time.

* * *

Residual Energy Vampire -Kelly Omar/

Age:23

Kelly was found by both Jorge twins. Her gift is universal as she can steal other's gifts and use it as her own. As a human, Kelly was a manipulative person and often used people's secrets against them. In vampire life, She is still sadistic, conniving, and hateful, but hides it through fake smiles. She is known to often sneak away with Caius for lone periods of time.

* * *

Heat Fire -Chloe Adams/*Kyle's Mate

Twins

Illumination Fire -Christy Adams/ *Danny's Mate

Age:16

These girls were found by Elaina when she went out for a walk one night. Both girls can create fire, but it's very different.

Chloe creates actual balls of fire tinted purple and she can severely burn people. Once the fire has started, It's physical, but it starts in the mind. She's very dangerous and is also Jane's best friend.

Christy can create balls of light energy rather then heat energy. Her ball of light has a similar appearance to the sun and is solid white. It's a rare occasion for her to start a fire, but the light is very distracting and hypnotizing. It's been known to cause blindness if you stare at it too long.

Some believe they inherited these gifts because of their attitudes. Chloe has always been very in tune with her emotions and always gets very angry very easily. Christy, however, is often silent and seems to be disconnected from the world. She doesn't show much emotion and has become attached to Markus who appears to have taken her under his wing.

* * *

Illusionist -Kyle Lowe/ *Chloe's Mate

Age:17

Kyle escaped from a mental institution that his parent's put him in to because he often was very descriptive about his imagination and believed his dreams were real. He was Chloe's singer, but she allowed him to live since she felt such a strong connection to him. In vampire life, He's able to change the structure of molecules to make a location or person appear different. He's still slightly unstable, but his personality matches Chloe's perfectly.

* * *

Invisibility -Danny Onex/ *Christy's Mate

Age: 16

Danny was found by the Jorge twins when he came to the Volturi castle for feeding time. Even as a human, He had the ability to make his body invisible. As a vampire, He can make other's invisible as well as objects. He can also walk through things. He became attached to Christy because of their lack of feeling. Danny tends to never speak and if he does, It's an outburst of anger where everything becomes invisible. Markus has also taken this unfeeling soul in to his heart.

* * *

Regeneration -Lilly Mick/ *Xavier's Mate

Age:18

Lilly was turned by a nomad and was left in Italy. Confused, She wandered upon the Volturi. They offered her a position that she quickly became noticed in. While in battle with a set of newborns, Erick and Elaina got hurt very badly as well she did. They all survived, but she healed in a matter of seconds and then healed her friends. She is known for her kind nature and tendency to get whatever she wants from Aro.

* * *

Retro cognition -Shawn Marks Age: 27

Married Couple *Mates

See through Illusions -Lisa Marks Age:25

Lisa and Lewis were on their honeymoon in Italy. They came to the Volturi castle for a tour and were discovered by Elaina and Erick. They were turned immediately and when awoke, Became instant mates.

Lewis has the ability to see things in the past from objects he touches. While it's similar to Aro's gift, He can't see the past of people; Only objects. He is extremely helpful if Demetri needs to track someone.

Lisa has the ability to see through illusions, but not break through them. For instance, She can see through Jane's gift, but it still effects her because she can't prevent it. Kyle's gift however is easily avoided by her.

* * *

Stop Time -Lucas Marks/ *Julia's Mate

Age:17

Lucas Marks is Lisa and Lewis's child. They were pregnant at sixteen and left him with a family member when they went on their honeymoon. Nine years after his parent's disappearance, He went to look for them in Italy. He gave up hope until he saw his mom leading people inside the Volturi castle. Luke followed them in and when everyone began to attack the humans, Out of pure fear, He froze time. His mother saw through the illusion and was able to speak to him. After he calmed down, Aro had him turned and now he's able to use the gift at will. He's often shy, but is known to be an interesting person.

* * *

Tin Man/Weather Control -Quinn Clocks/

Age:12

The youngest vampire known is Quinn. While over three centuries old, Quinn is underestimated because of his 4'3 size. When he was young, He could always control the weather. It would often happen when he was angry and soon the people of his town noticed and believed he was evil so they cast him out. For a year, He wandered around until someone bit him. After turning, he was able to willing control the weather. The odd part about this was that he could also turn his whole body metal, while also control metal. He is the ultimate weapon because his body cannot be penetrated and he does not feel anything that happens in this state. As well as this being amazing, The body of metal seems to have mental and physical shield properties that no one can break through making him ultimately undefeatable.

* * *

Enhanced Combat/Energy Balls -Xavier /*Lilly's Mate

Age: 19

Xavier was a homeless boy that came across Lilly one night. His last name is unknown as is much of his past. He was Lilly's singer, but she couldn't find it in herself to kill him. She turned him and brought him back to the guard. He was tested for mental abilities, but besides being extremely intelligent and quick learner, nothing. When they tested him in physical abilities, They tried different fighting techniques that he picked up quite fast and was even more talented then his elders. Someone attempted to surprise attack him and he shot an invisible ball of energy at them causing them to fly over two football fields away.

Lilly and Xavier make a good couple since he is one of the Volturi's most lethal fighters. Though not often, he gets hurt and Lilly can fix him up. Who he is while fighting is different from his actual person. He is not only know for his fighting skills, but also for his sarcastic, witty remarks, charming demeanor, and sense of humor.

* * *

Death Vision/Intuition -Julia Hanks/*Lucas's Mate

Age:14

One of the younger Volturi guard members, Julia has the ability to sense danger or death. Her gift is not limited at all. She has been able to see a few hours in to the future to see someone die since she was human and has always been able to sense danger. By being emotionally scarred by seeing loved ones die, warn them, and then have them not believe her, Julia was a very depressed child. In vampire life, Julia has been known to be much like Alice Cullen with her personality.

She can sense danger months before it will come which helps the Volturi prepare for battles and see if they need to eliminate someone. Along with her danger intuition, She also has death vision. That means she can see how long someone has to live, how long they've lived, and how they will die. Julia is very valued because of this gift and how many times she has saved the Volturi.

Julia's trances are often unexpected as she cannot control the gift and when she goes in to one of these, it's very intense as she feels as if it's actually happening. Kyle and Julia tend to get along very well because of this factor.


	15. War

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

It'd been weeks since the Cullen family had been sent home without their beloved Renesmee. They were told that she choose to stay in return for their freedom. Being forced to leave or let Ness's efforts go to waste by asking for death by trying to save her, they'd returned to Forks.

Alec had been keeping them updated on Renesmee. Her memory was gone and her loyalty to the Volturi was stronger with Chelsea's bonds. It would be suicide to go and attempt a rescue mission. They just had to wait for a call.

* * *

The phone rang through the home, but Edward got to it first.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Edward? It's Alec."

"Nice to hear from you. How's my daughter? Any luck?" Edward questions nervously.

"Sort of. She remembers names and faces. After showing them to me, she asked who they were. I can't just go right out and tell her, but I think I have a plan." Alec answered.

"Well, let's hear it."

* * *

"It's not going to be easy, but I know we can do this." Alec smiles.

After the conversation with Edward, Alec had to get the project in motion. There were only so many people willing to help him with the downfall of the Volturi.

"Alec, this is a suicide attempt." Quinn whispers.

"No. It's not, we have some of the best on our side. Luke especially! As long as he can pause time, we can rip off their heads and leave." Alec smirks.

"It's not that easy," Lucas sighs.

"My gift is… complicated. I don't just pause our time, I pause the whole world. A few seconds I can do, a few minutes can cause problems." He explains.

"Well… we still have Quinn, Xavier, Danny, and Christy." Alec tries.

"Christy can't kill her own sister!" Lilly snaps.

Danny lets go of a heavy breath and glares at the window. They all look and see Chloe lighting some trees on fire. Chris's evil eyes narrows on her sister, her palms beginning to shine.

"I'm in." Christy mutters.

Danny nods in agreement. Alec nods back at them before turning to look at the rest of his friends.

"I'm game if X is." Quinn sighs.

Xavier grins, "Alright. I'll help."

"I follow my man." Lilly giggles.

"Wait," Shawn says.

"Julia, will we make it?" Lisa finishes.

Julia shifts and looks up at Lucas before closing her eyes. "Everyone needs to be silent. If I can focus, it just might work."

After a few minutes, she sucks in a breath. Lucas pulls her in to him as she shakes violently. Julia's eyes squeeze closed and she clings to Lucas's arm. He shushes her whimpers with whispered words meant for only her ears and eventually she relaxes.

Julia opens her eyes to reveal her pupils constricted to slits. They soon dilate to normal and she lets out a sigh.

"Well?" Xavier questions.

Julia bites her lip, "It will be a fight that'll make vampire history."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn whines.

"She can't tell you. The future is fragile, death is much more unpredictable. By telling you all what happens, the future could shift." Lucas sighs.

Julia nodded in agreement.

"Regardless, I know we can make it."

* * *

The battle had begun before they were ready. Alec should've known Derek would be watching his every move; Aro hadn't trusted him since Renesmee's change. The Cullens arrived a little after the fight broke out. The plan fell to bits before it even rolled in to motion.

Aro attacked the second they walked through the doors for the opening argument.

The thrown room had caught on fire as Christy and Chloe battled it out. Turns out her light can deflect fire or catch fire to be retaliated. It wouldn't be long before the whole castle would be cast aflame and burn to the ground.

Xavier was taking on Derek without difficulty. Derek was a skilled combat fighter, but Xavier's gifts worked against Derek's years of skills. Each blow Derek threw earned him a hit returned by X, only tenfold.

Quinn was against Ana. Her mind tricks couldn't break through his metal form and she was a shattered mess as she tried to immobilize his body. He was undefeatable.

Aro had attacked Shawn, but both were equally powerful. It wasn't until the Cullens arrived that the fight had wavered in the odds of the rebellion. Carlisle and Esme joined Shawn in the fight.

Jane went to attack Bella with Justin, but Edward broke their connection. Bella and Jane fought it out with fists as Edward was trying to break through Justin's physical barrier.

Alice ran over to help Julia who was against the much stronger Kelly. With two vision gifts and the wife of an ex newborn army commander, Kelly's future was locked in to ultimately ending soon.

Trying to intervene in the fight against fire and light, Johann approached the energy twins. Danny saw her go for Christy and bolted at her. The fight was even with them. Multiples against invisibility.

Jasper and Emmet took Lucas's side with a fight against Caius.

Elaina and Erick had disappeared moments after the fighting had begun, escaping the worst to come. Lilly too had evaporated from the arena just seconds before the fighting broke out.

The fighting had just begun and it was already brutal, but neither side had lost a soldier. Yet.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

The shatters erupted from the thrown room and I heard the screams. I felt the pain rise through me from the vampires in battle below, I could feel Alec's anxiety. What ever was happening down there was dangerous. I began to run toward the stairs, but Lilly bolted out of the door.

"Carly! Thank heavens I found you," She sighed.

"What is going on down there?" I gasped.

"You do not want to know, but if you want to help like I know you so desperately do, then go hide. Go to Alec's room and wait for him to get there. If anyone comes in and looks dangerous, use your mind tricks. Alright? I've got to go back and help everyone, I just needed to make sure you stay out of it down there. You haven't trained long enough to fight in something like this. Go. Hide."

She gave me a hug and darted back in to the stair case while I did exactly what she said to.

By the time I got to Alec's room, I could smell the fire. Chloe was setting things aflame. This couldn't be good.

Moments later, Erick and Elaina crashed through the doors, locking them. A sigh of relief from the both of them at sight of me before I was pulled in to a group hug.

"What's going on down there?" I cried.

Elaina shook her head, "I'm not sure. Alec mentioned something about the guard rebelling, but I thought it was just gossip in spite of the way Aro forced you-"

Erick elbowed her, nailing her with a glare.

"A war. It's brutal out there. I'm sure Alec will come looking for you soon, but just stay in here. We've got to go though. It was lovely knowing you and perhaps we'll meet again, Renesmee." Erick smiled and they began to leave.

"I thought my name was Carly…" I mumbled.

They froze and looked back at me sorrowfully. Elaina came up to me and gave me a hug, a moment after touching my skin, she spoke up.

"You're thoughts are exactly what you think they are." she whispered.

With that, they were gone.

For weeks now, I've felt my memories were off. They didn't feel right, nor did my thoughts. Nothing felt like my own. They all felt as if they were created by someone else and Elaina may have just confirmed that.

Alec busted through the doors and as his eyes found mine, he let out a sigh.

"Renesmee,"

"Tell me what is going on." My voice shuttered.

"I'm trying to get you out of here." He explained.

"Alec, you need to explain to me why." I beg.

"You don't belong here, none of us do, but we're going to leave." Alec smiled, but his eyes exposed his worry.

Alec glanced to the window to see the fighting had moved to the forest. Trees burned bright with hues of blue and purple. Heads of different guard members on the opposing team joined the fire; Chelsea, Renta, Demetri, and Felix.

I let out a breath only to suck another in as Ana and Derek crashed through the doors. I was surprised, Ana was normally a viscous person. Derek too, but now, his face resembled a cracked-version of Luke; shy, but kind.

"I'm so sorry." she cried, eyes locked on me.

She grabbed my shoulders and ordered, "Look in to my eyes."

It was a desperate plead and I did as I was told. The moment our eyes met, an overflow of things crowded inside my mind. Faces, names, places, memories, everything I lost that had felt like empty air came in to my grasp, but with the price of a massive migraine.

The pain was too much, but my vampire senses refused to allow a blackout.

"What did you do to her?" Alec hissed.

Ana whimpered, "I gave her everything back as a thanks to you. Ever since my change, I've been a completely different person than I was as a human, Derek too. We just-" she broke down in to dry sobs.

"We wanted to thank you for our freedom, Alec. This war was a completely irresponsible, foolish move that was premature to set in to motion so soon and had anyone else led this rebellion, they would have lost, but you, Alec, you are a born leader. Intelligent, calculating, and I am honored to give you my thanks." Derek finished.

I heard the clap as hands met in what I assumed was a handshake. The next moment, a shuffle of feet signaled they'd left. I forced my eyes to open as the pain subsided. My memory had returned, everything was back. I even remembered my time as a zombie.

Pulling Alec in to my embrace, I smirked. We were mates. He was mine and I was his. Finally, after so long, I knew what I wanted and it had been given to me. All that mattered at the moment was that he and I were together.

"THE BUILDING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Julia and Alice shrieked from outside.

_Spoke too soon…_ I grumble to my thoughts.

Alec pulled me to my feet and glanced out the window, cursing under his breath.

"The fall is too steep and even if we were to jump, everything is burning down there." He explained.

"It's called stairs." I hissed.

He looked at me, "Lovely to have you back, darling."

"Same to you, Asshole." With that, I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room.

The hallway was on fire. The staircase was a furnace room, the flames licking their way up the stairs. Elevators and fire weren't a good mix either.

"Chloe must have been royally pissed off, huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the time, Ness." Alec sighed.

He dragged me toward a room and once inside, opened the floor to reveal a secret exit. My eyes widened, but I couldn't even see past the darkness. Alec looked to me, "Jump."

I glanced behind me, "Uh… What's down there?"

"Renesmee, we don't have time for this!" He snapped.

"I don't know what's down there and you just expect me to jump right in!" I growl.

An exasperated grumble echoes from his chest, "I swear to all that is holy, if you don't jump, I will throw you down there."

"Is that a threat?" I challenge.

He smirks, "Oh, Precious,"

Standing up and advancing over to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. A warmth grew in my tummy as our lips were barely an inch away from meeting.

"When will you learn that I don't make threats?" He whispers.

Alec's lips just barely brush mine before suddenly, we're falling. I pull away at the same moment we hit the ground like the graceful vampires we are. I expect my heart to be beating furiously or for my stomach to drop, but neither sensations overcome my person.

Instead, Alec grasps my hand and pulls me through the dark hallway. We zigzag around corners until I begin to see it's more of a sewer than anything. The tunnel feels endless until I see a light.

"Prepare for a harsh landing." He says.

"What?"

And then we're falling. Again.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee cries as she races to her parents.

After jumping out of the secret escape route that leads to the woods, we found the Cullens. What was left of the guard was slim. Everyone who joined our side survived, even Markus. While the Cullens rejoiced in a over-due family reunion, I joined my friends.

"That was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done." Julia smirked.

Lucas grinned at his mate before looking to me, "Thank you, Alec."

I shook my head.

"Nobody thank me. I didn't do anything, in fact, you should all be pissed at me for leaving you in the middle of a battle that was my idea." I sigh.

"You went to look for your mate. No one is holding that against you." Lilly smiled.

"And, dude, without you organizing the whole thing, we wouldn't have done this." Xavier continued.

Danny stepped forward, "I'm forever indebted to you. Whether you fought along side us or abandoned us to ensure your mate's safety, it was you who brought us together and convinced us we were able to defeat the dictators binding us to chains like prisoners. It was you who brought as salvation and freedom."

"And for that, we are thankful." Christy finished for him.

Everyone was in shock. Neither of them spoke very often, Danny especially. He'd only ever spoken once and it was to insult Caius.

I blinked a few times as did everyone else. Quinn broke out in a beaming smile before clapping Danny on the back, "Couldn't of said it better myself, Daniel."

Another first, Danny smiled.

"So… what do we do now?" Lucas questioned.

I could speak for that one.

"You're free. You can do whatever you want." I smirked.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

It wasn't long till word of the Volturi's end had spread through the vampire-world. Everyone was no longer under the command of the evil vampires. The only problem for the vampire race was to keep newborn armies from rising and keep our secret, well… a secret.

I was a full-vampire now and I was returning home.

In the matter of two months, my whole life had changed drastically and everything I used to question had changed, but I was still left with a decision when I returned home.

"But- but- but the imprint broke when I became a vampire!" I cried.

Jake smiled, "That's the beautiful part of it. You aren't a full vampire."

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

Carlisle stepped in, "He's right."

"Come again?" I questioned.

"You see… I've done some research and while at the moment you are a vampire, it'll wear off." He sighs.

"What will wear off?" I ask quietly.

"The venom. You see, this kind of thing has happened before. A hybrid was bit and turned full, but turned back because the venom wasn't the right type. It was rejected and the hybrid turned back." Jake explained.

"What do you mean it wasn't the _right type_?" I snapped.

"Humans have blood-types, correct? Well, the same with vampires. The blood-type they had as humans will be their venom type as vampires. You are O negative, Erick wasn't." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, how do you know that?"

"He was my guard back when we were being held captive. He came to me after Alec attacked him and explained what happened. His blood type as a human was B positive." Carlisle explained.

"So how long until I change back?" I ask sadly.

"A few days. Isn't that great?" Jake beamed.

"Y'know what, Jake? The world doesn't revolve around you and me being together in the end. No. It isn't great. I want to be a vampire! I want to be able to be beautiful forever and regardless if I'm bitten by the right _type _of venom or not, I will be in three years." I hiss.

Jake's features darken in to a meancing scowl, "You'll change your mind."

"Don't hold your breath, Mutt." I mutter before racing in to the forest.

My bare feet pounded in to the ground, the thump dulled behind the whiz of air zooming past my ears. No heartbeat, no ache, no burn to hold me back. I could run for as long as I wanted for as far as I wanted. For the next few days, I could keep running if I wanted. Even after that I could, but I'd be held back my human flaws. I didn't want to be a half-breed again, I didn't want the imprint back, and I didn't want my old life back.

I'd become so much and now, it'd be ripped away in a second transition. Then I'd be back to square one only this time would be different. I could tell by the look on the faces of my family that the dream I had a few nights ago was more than just a dream. Sooner rather than later I'd be forced to making a choice.

A choice that would change everything.


	16. Transformation

Aren't you guys lucky! Three chapters in two days :D

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

Across the world, a hybrid's new addition to life -a cell phone- rang out. Since joining the city, he'd decided he should reconnect with all the people he once knew. Including an old friend whose life he saved.

"Renesmee, how nice to hear from you." Nahuel smirked.

"Yeah… hi, um… I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you what you know about the hybrid-turning-vampire thing-"

His laughter cut her off, "What are you talking about? We don't turn in to vampires."

"What?" she gasped incredulously.

"Let me explain," He breathed.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

I returned home to a birthday party.

Colorful balloons, streamers, party music, the wolves were here, and everyone was dressed up. The moment I walked through the door, I was ambushed with loud horns and a chorus of voices cheering, "Happy Birthday, Renesmee!"

I blink at everyone and force a surprised smile, "Oh my gosh!"

Everyone smiles and goes back to socializing after a quick hello. I try to move through the crowd before Alice forces me in to some short party dress, but to no avail, she finds me.

"Ness! Come upstairs with me." She beams.

* * *

Thirteen dresses. I went through _thirteen _dresses before Alice decided a warm violet cocktail dress that barely reached mid-thigh was the one. Along with a pair of 5' black stilettos, I was tossed over to the vanity. My ringlets were left down and she did up my makeup before forcing me to put on brown contacts.

Looking in to the mirror, I saw the old Renesmee.

"Do I have to wear the contacts?" I question.

"Some of the pack's families haven't heard about the change so until you turn back, you'll have to wear these." Alice returns apologetically.

I nod and numbly make my way back down stairs.

* * *

By the end of the night, I find myself alone in the only empty room of the house. Dad's piano room. My violin sits in a corner collecting dust, I feel as if it's glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at it.

"That's attractive." A silky voice echoes through the room.

I smirk, "Hey."

Alec takes a seat beside my on the piano, strums a few keys and decides against playing. He looks to me and his eyebrows raise.

"What's up with the contacts?" He asks.

"Nobody knows I'm a vampire, although, in a few days it won't even matter." I sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"In a matter of days, I'll be going through a change back in to a hybrid."

Alec looks confused, "That's ridiculous. You were bit."

"I know, but Erick didn't have the right venom type." I say.

He gives me a look that practically begs for an explanation so I suck in a breath and begin.

"Alright, alright. Basically, a hybrid is a different breed in itself. A cross between a human and a vampire, so that means that I to be changed, I need a certain blood-type changed venom-type to bite me. What that means is that as a human, the vampire had a blood-type that turned in to their venom. Well, since I'm a half-breed, I already have a venom-type. So for my body to not accept the change for more than a few days, I need the correct type of venom to be in my system otherwise… I may not be a full-vampire ever." I explain.

"Wait, I thought at your seventh year you'd turn full."

I shook my head, "After speaking to a one hundred and forty year old hybrid, the change never comes. He'd heard of the venom-blood-type thing, but the hybrid never turns on their own. It's physically impossible."

Feeling my misery, Alec pulled me in to his arms.

It was then that I realized we were the same temperature. Hugging him felt… warm. Even when I was a hybrid, I still felt warm. Not the usual warm, but just like I was where I was supposed to be. A smile tugged at my lips as the feeling sunk in. I belonged in his arms.

"How touching." Jacob snapped.

I broke away from Alec's embrace and met Jake's scowl. I swallowed unintentionally, "Hi."

"I came to wish you a happy birthday, but it seems you really don't need any wishes, huh?"

"Jake-"

"Don't Jake me, Renesmee. I'm not even mad, just jealous I guess, but I really shouldn't be since it won't be long until you're back to your human self and we can get back to the old us." He sighs.

"Jacob, there never was an us." I whisper.

His glare hardens, "There. Will. Be."

"Watch it, mutt." Alec snaps.

"Oh, look who decided to speak up for once." Jake laughed.

And then I could smell it.

"Alec, don't. He's drunk." I murmur.

"Regardless, you don't deserve to be spoken to like that." He replied lowly.

Before he could say more, I put my hand over his lips. Meeting his eyes I silently pleaded with him until I realized he would start a fight with Jake anyway.

"Before you go off telling him how to speak to me, I do deserve this. There's been a lot that's happened between us and we've both said some nasty things. If he snaps at me, it's my own doing. Don't argue with me on this, anything else. But not. This." I say.

Alec shakes his head dejectedly. A small laugh escapes him, "Are you ever going to let me protect you?"

"Do you not remember the past month and a half?" I grin.

"That was different. I was fighting for myself, your safety just happened to be a bonus." His smirk was playful, but his eyes were soft.

There was that look. I remember the first time he looked at me like that. The first day we met, barely even knowing each other for more than a few seconds and we already fell. Hard.

"Hey. Leach. Why don't you step off my imprint, eh?" Jake growled.

"You don't want to cross me, shifter." Alec retorted.

"I've dealt with this before; I can do it again. And just so you know, I'm a wolf."

Alec smirked, "If you were a _real _wolf, I would be dead already."

A snarl rips out of Jake's throat and his eyes take on a rabid look. His whole body begins to shake.

"Jake, Get outside." I say calmly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this bloodsucker." He snaps.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Okay? C'mon." I sigh as I risk my life by taking his hand.

Instantly, he relaxes and follows me outside. As much as I wanted to look back at Alec, I had a feeling it would piss off Jake so I kept my eyes on the ground.

* * *

We walked away from the house and in to the brush. My instincts are screaming to turn around as we enter the clearing where he almost murdered me just a few weeks ago. My fingers mindlessly brushed my cheek where three claw marks used to reside.

"Do you love me anymore?" Jake whispered.

I stopped walking at that and turned to face him. Since calming down, he returned to the old Jacob I grew up with. Soft, chocolate brown eyes, black spiky hair, and the rare t-shirt. His face was solemn. I knew he acted out in there out of fault on the wolf, but that was no excuse. He needs to learn control.

"Of course I love you," I sigh.

I pull the giant boy in to a hug and see his thoughts. All of them are about me when I was little to now and even with me being the one thing that he is supposed to naturally hate, he still loves me and wants to be with me. Just that alone chips at my heart.

"I'll always love you, Jakey."

He laughs, "You haven't called me that since you were a squirt."

We pulled out of the embrace and I nodded, "I miss those days."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I was a kid. The most important thing to me was playing dolls with my best friend. No body wanted me to make huge decisions, no one made me question myself; It was a time where everything and everyone were content in life. Then I grew up and I have you wanting to drastically change our relationship, I get kidnapped, changed in to a vampire, find my mate, learn I'm an imprint, my parents rarely ever speak to me, and the one friend I thought I had left is no where to be seen. I just- I miss life as a kid."

Jake looks broken for a second before his eyes harden, "Alec's your mate?"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

A mental slap across the face is in order for spilling that little piece of information. No one is supposed to know about that.

"Jacob-"

Before I can say a word, he's bolting back to the house. I'm frozen for a moment, but then I hear the animalistic growl of a wolf and the feral hiss of a vampire that can only be coming from my two boys.

"What ever happened to bros before hoes?" I sighed.

Just as I was about to make my way to the fight, a familiar voice rings out of the bushes.

"That's a statement strictly for guys who were friends before the girl came along."

A giant smile breaks across my lips and I turn to face Kylie. She smiles back at me and races up to me for a hug.

"God, you stink." She laughs.

"Speak for yourself." I grin.

We pull away and look over each other. If it was possible, her eyes got more green. We smile and share a telepathic conversation before the noises of the fight in the clearing breaks the moment.

"I'll hold back Jake, you get Alec." Kylie says.

"Just don't _almost _kill him this time." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes, "Ha ha. I didn't know you were a comedian."

* * *

We make it to the scene just as they're about to pounce at each other. Kylie fazes and from what I can hear, she's joined the pack.

_Thanks for telling me! _I gasp to her thoughts.

_**Not really the time, Ness.**_ She snaps back.

I grab Alec's arm and pull him back. He flashes around ready to fight me, but relaxes out of the attack stance.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Don't fight him."

Alec glares at me, "He. Attacked. Me. Am I supposed to let him tear me apart next time?"

Jake lurches for Alec, but I stand between them.

"STOP IT!" I scream.

"By hurting each other, you're hurting me." I say, meeting Jake's gaze.

A laugh can be heard from inside the house, "This sure does look familiar, doesn't it Eddy? You agree, don'tcha Bells?" Emmett chuckles.

"Not funny." My parents snap in unison.

Jake sends one more glare at Alec before looking apologetically to me and running off.

_**We'll talk later. **_Kylie chimes to my thoughts and follows after Jake.

Alec keeps his gaze locked on the ground, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." I mumble.

His eyes snap up at mine and he grins before advancing toward me. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me in to his chest. His lips brush my neck, jaw, cheek, and nose before finally meeting my lips.

And then suddenly, you guessed it, my head got really heavy. The world tilted from left to right, blurred in and out of clarity. I blinked, trying to clear my eyes, but to no avail, my body felt like a ton.

"Renesmee… are… you…"

Black out.

* * *

**_Three days later._**

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window of my bedroom. The window was open and you could hear birds chirping from outside to the early morning breeze. I sighed and stretched, feeling all the kinks in my body loosen.

A yawn popped out of my lips and I scratched the back of my neck.

Rubbing my eyes, I headed in to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower, scrubbing away all the dirt out my hair. After shaving the hair from my legs, I climbed out and wrapped a puffy towel around my body. At the sink, I turned the water on and mindlessly brushed my teeth.

I checked them in the mirror before beginning to turn off the light, but then I jumped back.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

My eyes were that milky brown again with the flashes of gold and green. My hair was back to a bronze-gold and my skin had a warm tone to it along with my light blush back in my cheeks. The three scars from my encounter with Jake had returned along with the bite-marks from my first turn.

I felt my eyes burn before I saw them looking glassy. The stuffy nose came and my throat burned, not just from the want of blood, but also the build up of tears. I let them fall as I stared at my reflection.

I'd changed again. I'd gone from strong, beautiful, and invincible back to a hybrid in less than… however long that damn transformation took.

I was back to being the old Renesmee; weak, ugly, and powerless. Again.

* * *

R&R :)


	17. Escort

I arrived at the house and was welcomed as always, only more excited faces. The smiles I received weren't fabricated for once. Alice whisked me away and dressed me in a sleeveless rose pink dress that fell to my knees. A white band tied under the bust in a neat bow.

She fixed my curls to hang in ringlets and left me to put on the white ballet flats that would 'complete the look'.

The dress made me nauseous and I had a burn in my throat. Pushing all the possibilities that could result from running off, I lept out the open window.

The fall was nothing… to a vampire. I wobbled on my feet from the impact for a second, still not used to my weak body.

Frustration splashed in to my veins. Racing in to the woods, everything blurred at the rate I was going. The forest became a mix of greens, browns, and whites as I burned through the area.

I could feel my heart again, thumping erratically from the unexpected run. As minutes ticked by, my lungs began to burn from the chilled air being forced down my scorching throat.

Skidding to a stop, I tackled the first animal I saw; A grisly.

The frothy blood pouring down my throat felt like a ice water during a heat wave in the summer of Florida. I welcomed the feeling and once the bear was just a bag of bones, I pushed the carcass to the side. I felt the blood dripping from my lips and decided to wash up before going home.

* * *

Strolling along, I eventually found a little pond. The blue sky had begun to grey so I had about a half hour before it would rain. I knelt down to the water and just as I about to put my hands in, the girl in my reflection startled me.

Clear, playful, crimson eyes stared back at me.

Skin the color of milk and every angle of her pace was even. Her chin had blood dripping from it on to her white t-shirt. Her hair was straightened in to easy waves and a grin resided upon her face. She was the definition of beauty and perfection.

_Is that what I looked like? _

The next moment, a tear fell atop the smooth pond's surface. The ripples erased the girl and when the water cleared, the beautiful vampire I once was, was replaced with the old me. I could recognize those depressed brown eyes anywhere. I had a frown on my face and wet cheeks.

I slapped my hand across her face, disgusted with the weak, feeble, decrypted, hideous girl in my reflection. I didn't know who that girl even was anymore.

I wiped away my tears and headed back to the house feeling worse than this morning.

The walk was frustrating. This dress that I remember loving when Alice and I bought it just annoyed me. The color was too light and the dress was too preppy. I couldn't even handle the shoes anymore and ripped them to bits.

Moments ticked by before I couldn't hold it together anymore. My life, heart, and mind were a jumbled mess.

A heart that was supposed to stop for eternity had done the impossible and began to beat again, but for who was still a mystery. The thoughts that were returned to me were still being placed correctly even though I did remember a life I wish I could forget. The ending result of all this led to my life being a downward spiral. I wanted to know what it was that I wanted so badly, but I couldn't place it.

Was it to be accepted? Feel accomplished for making the 'right' choice of choosing wolf? Did I want to throw away the life my family created for me and choose the life of a vampire?

Then there was a choice that was the most tempting of it all. A little voice in my head constantly reminding me of it.

I could runaway.

Just leave and never look back. Never have to choose. Never have to worry if I choose the 'right' guy to love. I could do that; Start a clean slate and forget about the eternal love thing.

But the thought just made me feel stupid. Choosing the path of a runaway meant I couldn't make a choice. I was incapable of deciding for myself and I might as well let my mommy make the choice for me. It meant I was a coward, dastard, gutless-

"A quitter." Kylie added numbly as she landed beside me.

She was hopping trees like she often did when she had to think about something.

"I'm not a quitter." I murmured.

"I know that and you're not ugly, weak, or any of those things you continue to think you are just because you're back to being a hybrid. You only feel that way because… well, you have to figure that out for yourself." She shrugged.

"I just- I know what everyone wants-"

"Since when does pleasing other people lead to _your _happiness?" Kylie questioned.

"I don't want to disappoint my family. The least they deserve after going through so much to save my life is a little praise." I sigh.

"Renesmee, it seems you've forgotten you gave up everything for them. Your freedom, memory, life, and soul were all on the line for them. For once in your life, be selfish."

"But that's the problem. It was selfish."

"How?" She snapped.

"I still got what I wanted; Immortality."

"But you lost what you needed." Kylie said softly.

I swallowed. A silence filled the air as her words sunk in.

"Listen, I've heard everyone's point of view on the matter of your life. Whether they told me or I heard their thoughts, everyone just wants what's best for you, but how can anyone possibly know what's best for someone who doesn't even know themselves?" She questioned.

I shrugged.

"Jake loves you. Alec loves you. Your parents love you. You aunts and uncles love you. The pack loves you. I love you. Everyone _loves_ you, Ness. What that means is that no matter what or _who_ you choose, whether they agree or not, they'll get over it because the way these people love is unconditional. They'll eventually accept your choices and maybe even see things the way you did. They will understand you made the right choice."

Kylie's words were deep, but there was still one question left.

"How do I know what the right choice is?" I ask her.

She sighs and shakes her head, standing up.

"That's not the question you should be asking, is it?"

"The real question is which choice is worth the blood, sweat, and tears. Which choice will give you all you've been looking for. Which choice is _worth the fight_. There is no _right_ choice, there's only your choice and the one others _want_ to be your choice. You just have decide which is which."

With that she waves and takes her leave for patrol.

I couldn't decipher the choices around my family… or in this damn dress so I headed back to the cottage for a second shower and to change.

* * *

The dress was replaced with grey sweats and a tank top after I straightened out the curls. I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as the light pat of rain began to fall.

Soon, the sun began to dunk in to the clouds. I opened my window and watched the sun set, the mix of colors reminding me of a messy painting.

"Thought about it all day and still nothing." I sighed.

I shut the window and turned around to find Jake just walking through the doorway. He smiled lightly and looked to the ground, "I've got some apologizing to do."

I blinked, confused.

"I uh… I talked Kylie. She gave me some pretty good advice," He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"First off, I want to apologize for my obsessive behavior, attacking you and Alex-"

"Alec." I corrected quietly.

He smiled and nodded, "Alec, and basically everything that I've done wrong against you. I'd like to say the wolf is a very dominant part of me, but I want to take full responsibility for everything. I need to learn how to control myself."

"I'm happy for you and I forgive you, I can't say the same for Alec, but really Jake, I appreciate the gesture." I smile.

"There's something else," He blurts.

I nod, "Yeah?"

"It's probably too soon, but I'd like to consider going on a date with me. Just one. I know you're not ready for dating yet… and I can accept that and wait, but when you are, I'd like to take you out and show you what kind of man I can be for you. If, in the end, _us_ isn't right, then we can go back to being best friends forever; All I'm asking for is a chance." He sighs.

* * *

"You're going to have a fantastic time tonight!" Alice squeals.

My mom nods, "Jake can be very sweet and charismatic when given the chance."

And that's what I had done. I'd said yes to going on a date with Jacob. How could I say no? We were indoors for one thing so what if he flipped out? I'd be crushed during the faze. In all honesty though, if I had rejected him again, word would get to my mom and I'd be getting the evil eye until I _asked him_ out on a date which I would _not_ be doing.

At the current moment, Alice was fixing my hair while my mom watched. Rose was pissed off that I was going on a date considering she likes Alec better (**A/N: Rosalie is Team Alec!**) than Jake. She even convinced Alec to join the family, though I think he would've regardless. Back to the point, she thinks I was forced in to this date.

Maybe I was or maybe I just thought he actually deserved to prove himself.

As for Alec, he wasn't technically my boyfriend so he said there was nothing he could do to stop me and he respects my choices. If he was trying to make me feel guilty, it was working.

He'd not only reminded me that I still had to make a choice, but that the imprint was back and I was also someone's mate. Is it even possible to choose between them? I'm claimed by two forces chosen by the universe with no say of my own.

One being the creation of a religious god's choice of who was and shall forever be the one crafted in their eyes to be your's, even in death. They are your tie to the earth, the sole reason for you to breathe, and the one you will change yourself inside and out just to match their criteria.

The other is a sacred bond shared between two people, human or not. A bond that causes the insatiable want for that person, a need to know they are safe and protect them even when they are, and the only reason for your undead heart to beat once more. As a human, their blood calls to you like no other for the purpose to change them; My dad described it as a test of the universe. If you can stop before they die, then you have found your mate.

"The mutt is almost here." Rosalie grumbles.

"He may be your nephew soon." Alice smirked.

"Not a chance." Emmett laughed from downstairs.

Alice had just finished my makeup, straightening my hair, and squeezing me in to a little black number. It was a beaded ebony cocktail dress that just made the cut for mid-thigh. Strapless and sexy with a sophisticated pattern of beading, I looked good.

_I'd look better if I was a vampire…_

I sighed, "Thanks, Alice. I look fantastic."

"You look _better_ than fantastic. You look amazing, stunning, gorges; Ever consider modeling?" Alice gushed.

I smiled and stepped in to the 6' black stiletto pumps that looked like a sprained ankle just waiting to happen. I took the stairs as carefully as possible. All eyes found me and I was now the elephant in the room.

A few gasps and one heart beating too furiously echoed through the room; My heart.

Compliments spewed from everyone, but the one person's compliments who'd mean the most remained silent in the corner. Our eyes locked and I could feel the raw pain splitting through him. Immense guilt built up in my chest, making everything feel heavy.

A knock of the door boomed through the house as Jacob arrived.

Carlisle opened the door to reveal a clean-cut version of Jake. He wore an inky tux with his hair slicked back, but still in spikes. He shaved and the smell of dog was clearly masked by some delicious cologne. I couldn't deny he looked good.

Mom guided me to the door and waved us off, but I could still feel Alec's broken-hearted gaze burning in to my back. I let out a breath and forced my mind away from him.

Jake opened my door for me like any gentleman would before getting in his own seat. We drove off with a soft music playing in the background.

* * *

"You look gorges, Renesmee." He said softly.

"You too, Jake. I suppose you figured out a shower?" I smirked.

He laughed quietly, "It doesn't come with instructions, but I had the boys to help me out."

I smiled, this is what I missed.

"So, what's on the agenda?" I ask.

"Well, I'm taking you out to dinner, movie, and then, I've got a surprise, but you'll have to change first." He grins.

"Change?" I question.

He didn't respond after that, instead smiled at me and focused on the road.

* * *

Jake pulls up to the valet guy who drives off to the park the car. The outside of this place is kind of difficult to tell what would be served on the inside. When we first walk in, the smell of the beach is overwhelming.

The walls are decorated with the sky and ocean while the tables are set like picnic tables only the expensive dining ware are far from the average picnic experience. The sound of waves crashing and seagulls squawking every so often echoes through the speakers.

Jacob gently guides me to a man dressed in a turquoise tux. He assess us before smiling, "Do you have a reservation?"

Jake nods, "Under Black."

The man checks the list and beams.

"Ah, In the underwater dining area, correct?" The man asks.

"Yes."

With that, the man guides as to a spiral staircase in to a room built out of fish tanks. Every wall is a floor-to-ceiling aquarium with gorges fish and coral. The carpet is a warm cobalt tone while the tables are set in shades of light green, white, and aqua.

We're seated and the man wishes us a wonderful dinner. I expected the menu to consist of mostly seafood, but no. This place offered every meal you could think of.

Our waitress was dressed to look like a mermaid in long sleeve beaded purple top that stopped just above her bellybutton with a emerald skirt that hugged her legs until it reached her ankles where it wafted it out.

"Welcome to Ocean Experience, I'm Celeste and I'll be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order?" She smiled.

* * *

And that was the start of an amazing night. The food not only was prepared to look amazing, but tasted like they'd taken it from heaven. Jake made conversation outside of the capture, home, and pack. We talked about how school was for me-even thought I hadn't been back in weeks-and how he started a mechanic business I didn't know even happened. After paying the bill we started on the next destination.

* * *

"Whoa, where are we?" I questioned curiously.

We'd just pulled in to a parking lot filled with cars. The only weird thing about this place was the enormous white sheet covering the back of a building.

"At a movie." He smirked, turning the knob on the stereo.

"What? This isn't a movie thea-"

I was cut off as the screen lit up with the opening sequence of Titanic and music filled the car. I was confused for a second, but then pieced it together.

"A drive-in?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Cheesy, I know." Jake sighed.

* * *

Watching the movie at the drive-in was such a cool experience. I'd never thought I would go to one, mostly because I thought it was lame and old-fashioned, but it was so extraordinary.

At the current moment, we were driving back to the house so I could change in to something warm.

"I've had a great time so far. This really was amazing, Jacob." I smile.

"The night isn't over yet." He smirked.

Alice attempted to delegate my outfitting again, but I let my mom dress me. I was put in to a comfy pair of dark jeans, boots with a fuzzy finish, and a long sleeve grey tee. I walked out to the woods where Jake was waiting in jeans, tee, and a leather jacket.

His giant hand engulfed mine and soon we were at the reservation. The pack and all their families were here around a giant bonfire. People were laughing and roasting marshmallows.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Jake smiled.

"Uh… yeah." I grinned.

He nodded and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back."

Kylie wandered over and hugged me.

"How's the date going?" She asked.

"Great actually. I'm excited to be here, but do you know why Jake brought-"

"It's a pre-thanksgiving thing for the pack and families. Everyone brings someone they're thankful for and then you party all night. From what I've heard, you've been coming since you were a little toddler." Kylie explained.

"Oh…" I sigh.

I guess I did remember, but I never really thought much of it.

* * *

The rest of the night is spent like the old days; The guys, me and Jake-with the addition of Kylie and Leah-huddled around a giant fire, roasting marshmallows and having a great time. After the little kids and elders went home to bed, the adults wandered off and the teens stayed around the fire.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Seth smirked.

The boy howled in agreement and we started the game.

"Jake," Quil grinned.

"Truth or dare?" Embry barked.

Jake laughed, "Uh… truth."

Everyone booed his choice.

"Don't be a pansy!" Brady snickered.

"Alright, alright. Dare." Jake sighed.

"I dare you to…" Seth began.

"Kiss Ness!" Paul shouted.

I felt my stomach drop and I looked to Kylie with panicked eyes. She shook her head slowly and touched my hand, _**I'll handle this. **_

Before Jake could respond, Kylie stood up.

"Leave Renesmee alone. You all are very well aware of what she's gone through and it's cruel how you guys are acting. She doesn't need anymore drama in her life and if any of you want to object, you'll have to go through me,"

A few prepared to stand.

"In wolf form." She added.

Silence, except for the plop of those who dared challenge sitting back down.

* * *

The rest of the night went well. A few of the boys ended up in makeup while others were grounded for the pranks they were dared to pull. Jake and I now stood on the porch of the cottage.

My parents were back at the house, but I felt someone inside the cottage though I could tell Jacob didn't.

"I hope you had fun." Jake smiled shyly.

"Trust me, I did. That was an awesome first date." I smirked.

And I wasn't lying. I did have a lot of fun. It wouldn't be horrible being a werewolf's wife, but the bonfire showed me what life would be _after_ the young romance. Of course the other imprints looked happy and content having children to tend for while the husbands ran off to play with their friends, but that's not what I wanted.

I'd want my man to stay with me, after all, they brought what it was they were thankful for, but left them to get drunk.

Jake cleared his throat, "So… goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jakey." I sighed.

He bent down and swiped a quick kiss on my cheek before walking back through the woods. I sighed and looked up, tonight was great.

But.

There's always a but; I didn't have the exhilarating feeling I would expect from a date.

* * *

I walked through the door and instantly knew who was in here, but continued to my room. I knew he was in here, his scent was strong and I could feel his eyes, but something compelled me to change regardless.

With the room still dark, the only lighting streaming in from the moon, I stripped down to my undergarments before slipping in to my sweatpants and tank top. I brushed through my hair before I laid in bed.

A few moments later, cool arms encircled my waist. I felt my breathing hiccup.

"Did you have a nice time?" Alec murmured in my ear.

I nodded, "I had fun."

I felt his bare chest rumble against my back, a shiver ran through me, but not from his skin. This was what he created _inside _of me.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic." He commented.

I sighed in agreement.

"You didn't say anything about my outfit." I whispered.

Without a second passing, he answered.

"I was imagining what I would do to that mutt if you came home and the dress didn't look exactly the same."


	18. Conclusion

**FIRST HALF IS CHAPTER 18. I decided to combine 18 and 19 since they were so short. So one chapter is now both... **

* * *

We sat like that for a while, whispering words for just our ears before he finally did what I'd been thinking about as we laid there.

He bent over me and lightly brushed his lips against mine. It was no more than a feather light touch that sent a vibration through me. I sighed at the sensation I missed before our lips met completely. The cool feel of his body against mine made me feel fuzzy inside.

Smirking, he relaxed beside me.

I fell asleep after that only to wake up without him there. I figured he'd be back at the house so I did my usual routine, got dressed, and headed to the house.

* * *

When I saw Jake and Alec side-by-side in the dining room, the unexpected happened.

I'd never expect the choice to be so easy, but at the sight of them beside each other, an overwhelming wave of thoughts and memories exposed the answer as if it was always there.

Jake, my best friend forever.

Alec, my soul mate.

"Renesmee!" Mom cried.

I blinked to find myself on the ground, I shook my head and smiled at mom. I took her hand for support and accidentally spilled what just happened on to her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked nervously.

"Yes, but I need to talk to her. We'll be right back." Mom says sternly and drags me out of range of listening ears.

* * *

"Explain to me what I just saw." She snapped.

I sighed, "I've made my choice."

"After how much consideration, Renesmee?! Jacob-"

"Yeah. I know. Jacob deserves to be first rather than second this time, but you know what mom, my life is my choice and, sadly, he isn't it. Alec is and if you can't accept that… well, I'm sorry, but you have eternity to get over it." I quip.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen, who do you think you're speaking to?" Mom hissed.

"My mother who has her friends priorities over her own daughter's." I say bluntly.

Then, she slaps me. Right. Across. The. Face.

I'm stunned. My mother wouldn't ever hit me and yet…

I felt ashamed. I felt vulnerable. I felt unloved. I felt embarrassed, but most of all, I'd never felt so defenseless and weak in all my life. She'd just slapped me and the more it sunk in, the more humiliated I'd felt.

"Alec is _not _your soul mate, alright? Jacob is. He _imprinted_ on you. Doesn't that mean anything?" Bella sighed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. My eyes were brimming with tears I refused to let fall in front of her.

"Obviously not if you're choosing some ex-guard member of the Volturi as the _one_." She growled.

I dared speak, "For once in your life mom, please. _Please_ consider this from my side rather than Jake's. You were me once. I know you were because I've heard the story a billion times."

She nodded her head.

"Exactly. History has repeated itself," She smiled.

I felt a surge of hope.

"And this time, Jake will come out with the girl."

The way she said it was a statement with no room for negotiation. Whether I kicked and screamed, begged and pleaded, I'd be walking down the aisle to a wolf before I could blink.

She sighed and looked to me with a softened expression.

"I know it's not what you want now, but one day, you'll thank me for making this choice for you."

She walked back to the house, leaving me near a creek that at this time of day, might as well be a mirror. Rather than seeing the girl I wanted to be and the girl I was, I saw both, split down the middle… but for once, I didn't know either girl.

A voice in my head whispered, _You will not be forced to be the wife of a great warrior or the mate of a strong predator. You are not a human nor a vampire. You are Renesmee. No matter the form you take, you are strong and beautiful. Prove yourself more than just a hybrid._

I shook my head, I'd never head the voice before, but I decided it was right.

* * *

Marching back to the house, I slammed the door shut. The whole room fell silent. I met my mom's gaze and prepared to be slapped for what I was about to say.

Turning to Jake, I sighed.

"Jacob, I love you. You know that and last night was phenomenal, but I just can't love you the way you want me too. If I'm really your imprint and it works the way you say it does, then you'll accept that and be the best friend I _need_ you to be. I want you to be my friend. Please, tell me you understand." I begged.

Jake's eyes glazed over for a couple of seconds before they came alive and he gasped, "It's gone."

He smiled and pulled me in to a hug. It wasn't like the one's he'd been giving the past few weeks, this was like the brotherly hugs I'd get from the guys and him when I was little.

"Jake, what's gone?" Bella asked.

"I just- The past few weeks while everyone's been telling me that Renesmee wants me to be more than a friend… I've been feeling this possession of her and that we were already together, but after what she just said it just evaporated." He beamed.

"Thank you, Nessie." Jake squeezed tighter.

"For what?" I questioned.

"When a wolf is needed as a lover and rejected, it's like burning them with hot metal. The wolf is possessive and controlling, I felt bound to chains! I've been bound to them since I met Bella…But what you just said… You freed me," He sighed.

"Yes. I understand." Jake smirked.

Hugging all of us, EVEN ROSEALIE, he bolted out the door to share the good news.

I turned to Alec and bit my lip, "You do know where that leaves us… right?"

"I'm hoping together." He smirked.

I glanced back at my family who were watching the exchange. Taking his hand, I guided him to that place in the woods where we had our first _almost _kiss. The second we stopped, I faced him. Pressing our lips together, I tasted every bit of him. The chilled morning air mingled with his cool skin and my already burning temperature before icy rain drizzled on us. It sizzled against my skin.

He pulled away for a moment to let me breathe. That grin he had said he knew something I didn't. Moving close, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head dipped low on my neck, placing delicate kisses all the way.

"You'll never guess who has an O-Negative blood-type." Alec purred.

"Bite me." I whispered.

His cool breath grazed my skin, igniting goose bumps before he pulled away and met my gaze. His once ruby red irises now resided in a solid topaz. It suited him, surprisingly well. I couldn't retain the beam that broke out on my lips.

Alec sighed, "I know that this is what you want,"

"But, could I… put my two cents in?" He asked.

I blinked a few times before nodding, "Um. Yeah. Okay?"

"This isn't going to be what you want to hear… at all… but I prefer you this way." He said cautiously.

My jaw dropped.

He took in a breath and let it out quickly, his eyes frantically searching the area as his mind turned.

"Renesmee, hear me out,"

"When you were first turned, it was against your will. It was a horrible experience for both of us, mostly you and the memories I have from when you lost everything- I just- I can't do it. I love you too much to just give you what you want at this moment. Don't you realize you have the best of both worlds?"

I smirked, "You love me?"

Alec laughed and looked around before meeting my eyes, his own, softening to pools of affection.

"I've loved you before you even considered giving me the time of day and I still do, more than you will ever know." He admitted.

I bit my lip, "I love you too,"

"But back on me turning, why-"

"Precious, don't you understand? You'll have eternity with me even if your heart is still beating… and I've already gone through the brutal reality of it stopping under someone else's hand. Please don't make me feel that again." Alec begged.

That stabbed at my heart. I wanted immortality so much and yet, he pointed out what had been obvious for so long. I had one half of two vastly different wholes and I still had time to grow, mature, and maybe in three years I'd gain the strength I craved.

All I had to do was wait. That wouldn't be a problem, especially since I had my mate to wait it out with me.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Alright."

"Alright, what?" He grinned.

"Alright, I'll stay… this." I sighed.

"You mean, you'll stay you and stop trying to be something that fades in comparison?" Kylie beamed.

I bit my lip and glanced over to her, "Yes."

"I've always had a thing for hybrids anyway. Different is sexy and it looks damn good on you, Ness." Alec grinned.

I laughed, but I could feel the heat creeping up on my cheeks. I rolled my eyes and nestled in to him before looking back over to Kylie.

"So, tell me,"

She nodded.

"Who pulled the stick out of your ass?" I smirked.

"These guys I call my pack who taught me to control my wolf. Same for that jackass Jacob, he was in dire need of control and we gladly helped." Kylie laughed.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in the today. No more problems, fears, or worries. Everyone was relieved I wasn't in pain and I was too for having such a great vampire boyfriend who knew just how to get me to say okay. After our talk, I was content in my life and when I looked up in to the mirror, I wasn't ashamed.

I no longer saw a girl who was weak, incompetent, or hideous. I saw a strong, beautiful, growing, women who'd finally found who she truly was, but not without a few lessons learned.

I'd become who I wanted and I finally saw it in my reflection.

**The End**

* * *

Now whether this really is the end or not... I'm unsure. Most likely so. This was an amazing story to right and I'm so glad I have such amazing followers. Maybe the ending wasn't great, but I thought better of my original plan. I'll probably post the alternate ending **ON THIS STORY **

Farewell for now and I hope some of you will see Breaking Dawn Part 2.

It. is. _AMAZING! _


	19. Forever - Alternate Ending

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

"Bite me." I whispered.

His cool lips grazed my skin, igniting goose bumps before he pulled away and met my gaze. His once ruby red irises now resided in a solid topaz. It suited him, surprisingly well. I felt the tip of his teeth as they brushed against my neck and I felt my heart pound.

Not in fear, not out of nerves; Out of anticipation, out of excitement. I felt a feeling of relief settle as a weight slid off my shoulders. My eyes shot open as his razor-sharp teeth sunk in to my skin.

I gasped.

He released.

All went black.

* * *

_He is nothing more than a silhouette, but I know who he is none the less. He is beautiful. He is kind. He is quiet. He is indescribable. He is __**mine**__. _

_Alec stepped forward and blocked out the sun's bright beam, offering his hand which I gladly accept. He smiles at me, "So beautiful." _

_I smile back and pull him in to me, he gasps. "Renesmee." he whispers. _

_I pull back curiously and receive his signature lopsided grin. His hands grip my waist as his finger drags down my cheek. I sigh and the moment I feel content, the moment is ripped to shreds by an intense burning. A fire licking away at my insides. _

"_Alec." I bite out. _

"_Shhh." he coos. _

_His arms tighten around me and I feel the cool numbing sensation as he takes the pain away. I blink, but my vision is fading to black. The cruel, terrorizing black that has haunted me. An endless darkness, so lonely. _

_But then I feel his hand grasp mine. _

"_Just a little longer, angel." he whispers._

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed, but when I open my eyes, the sun is just breaking out on the horizon of my bedroom window. My body feels light as a feather and… invincible The burn in my throat is instant, but its an afterthought as I realize the detail of the world around me.

This feeling is familiar. I'm different. I'm stronger. I'm weightless.

I'm vampire.

As I gaze around the room, my eyes fall on Alec. I remember seeing him this clearly once, but a memory doesn't hold a candle to the present. His dark grey long-sleeve v-neck is untucked from his denim jeans and his hair lays in a new purposefully-messy way that suits him.

His golden eyes stand out against all else as he gazes back at me, a small grin on his face.

"Welcome back, amore." he says, his voice sounding sweeter in my immortal ears.

"I'll say." I mutter.

He smirks and is beside me in a moment. Gently, he guides me off the bed and I realize I'm not in the clothes I was wearing before rather I'm wearing a loose violet dress with a hem that just makes it to my knees. It's a silky material with slim ruffles down the bust and spaghetti straps.

"Who dressed me?" I laugh, cocking an eyebrow.

"Alice." he shrugs.

"Where is everyone?" I ask quietly.

He jerks his thumb toward the window, "Main house. Waiting for us to show up."

I nod slowly and decide it'd be best for us to let my family know I'm alright. "Lets go." I beam.

* * *

Off to the main house, my family is ecstatic to see me well. My mom seems to even accept the fact I'm now a vampire and is now fine with my being with Alec.

After all, Jake has found someone new. Kylie.

We all talk for a bit before the hunger becomes too much. Mom and dad offer to take me out for my first hunt, but Emmett seems to know its more of a bonding experience for Alec and I. They take the rather blunt hint and allow us to leave.

* * *

Alec races me to a mountain, one that's all too familiar from a run I took after our first kiss. I smile up at him, pulling him toward me.

Leaning his forehead against mine, I finally see the depths of Alec's eyes. His emotions are exposed at this vicinity. He's relieved, happy, and content. Taking the opportunity, I press my lips against his. I lose myself in the moment as his tongue finds its way to my mouth and hands linger.

I feel his every move, hear his every un-needed breath. While so dead, I've never felt this alive.

"Ness," he gasps.

I make a groan of annoyance and he chuckles, but is silenced by our lips locking together once more. My vampire instincts take over and Alec is pressed against the the icy ground in a matter of moments.

"Renesmee, you've got to feed..." he trails off.

"Human blood won't satisfy this kind of hunger." I whisper in his ear

_THE END_

* * *

**AHHHH! ALTERNATE ENDING!**

** I debated for so long whether or not to post it, but after some consideration I decided to add it. I mean, this was the original ending, but then my inner voice said "Why can't she just accept herself?" so I did that instead. But yes, that was the end. **

**Now I'm frozen on 19 chapters.**

**ugh... such an ugly number. **

**That's all, my lovelies! **

**Goodbye. :) **

**-Allie3**


End file.
